El arma de Voldemort
by m0rg4n4
Summary: Ha llegado un nuevo enemigo a la vida Harry ¿Qué pasará? Este fanfic lo tengo desde hace como 3 años ¡He agregado 5 capítulos mas! *YA HE PUESTO EL CAPÍTULO 14*
1. Chapter 1

"EL ARMA DE VOLDEMORT" por Morgana

"EL ARMA DE VOLDEMORT" por Morgana

Todos los personaje pertenecen a Rowling y no lo hago con fines de lucro

Capítulo I El comienzo

Una larga cabellera grisácea y platina, unos grandes ojos azul metálico profundos y obscuros no como los de su hermano o mejor dicho medio hermano él los tenía claros, sus labios eran carnosos y en general era un reflejo muy frágil el que se podía ver. Le encantaba admirar su reflejo en el espejo sobre todo sus ojos, sabía que eran vacíos que no mostraban sentimiento alguno sólo: soledad, si así era soledad era lo que marcaba su vida, aún cuando sabía que su hermano la quería pero no era en realidad su hermano y tampoco se sentía de la familia, de pronto un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos, era él a quien odiaba por haberle forjado un destino que ella no había pedido.

Desde pequeña me habían educado para cumplir con una misión, es más con ese propósito había nacido y había sido engendrada, sólo por eso había nacido sino no estaría viva.

-¿estás lista?- dijo Lucius

-¿por qué no habría de estarlo?, Se muy bien a que voy no es necesario que me lo repitas, ¿entendido?-

-¡No oses hablarme con ese tono!-dijo él con un tono soberbio

Entonces ella lo miró fríamente, como si en sus ojos estuviera un glacial y sus palabras fueron igual de frías

-No eres mi padre no tengo porque obedecerte- y salió de la habitación.

Ahora estaba sola, recorriendo los pasillos de aquella mansión lúgubre, de la cual era prisionera, pero pronto sería libre, iría a estudiar a Hogwarts como su hermano.

Al llegar a la entrada se siguió de largo y no se despidió de nadie, ¿Para que hacerlo? No tenía familia y el único que así actuaba iba a estar con ella, ni siquiera miró a su madre, esa mujer se había vendido por órdenes de su marido sin chistar, a veces la miraba y aunque no podía odiarla no se sentía a gusto llamándola "mamá". Muy en el fondo sabía que para esa familia o al menos para el padre ella era un arma más, sólo eso, sus sentimientos o gustos no importaban mientras cumpliera con lo que se le había ordenado.

Entraría al 7° año junto con mi hermano, a pesar de que él es mayor que yo por 3 años casi 4, era muy inteligente y con mucho poder heredado más que nada por mi progenitor así que cuando hice una prueba para que me dieran el visto bueno, todos accedieron en que podía cursar el 7° año. Así era para mi siempre la mejor en todo pero vacía, sólo sentía cariño por mi hermano y es que él me trataba como ser humano, no le importaba de donde venía ni cual era mi propósito en esta vida, sólo decía que éramos hermanos.

Me subí a un coche negro bastante llamativo y elegante así viajaba la familia Malfoy, llevaba el apellido porque no me quedaba de otra no podría llevar mi apellido ni aunque quisiera, causaría tanto revuelo que era mejor no imaginárselo. Subí mientras una mujer se despedía cariñosamente de su hijo:

"_cuídate Draco y cuida bien de tu hermana, ¿Si?"_

Esas palabras llegaron a mis oídos para que momentos después se subiera y me dijera con voz delicada

-¿No vas a despedirte de ella? Es la primera vez que te alejas tanto de mamá-

Miré por la ventana al lado contrario y ví mis ojos: vacíos sin sentimiento alguno

-Si me iré sin despedirme y ella no es mi madre-

-Entonces, ¿quién es?-

-Sólo quien me parió, así de crudo recuerda hermano que yo soy huérfana- dijo mientras volteaba a verlo y en esos momentos sus ojos se entibiaron un poco- Sólo t tengo a ti hermano, sólo por ti sigo aquí y lo sabes bien- y le dio una de esas sonrisas sinceras

-Está bien, como quieras pero, recuerda que ella te quiere, es tu madre algo más que un simple objeto-

Asentí con la misma sonrisa que le había dado hace unos momentos pero, es que para mí era tan difícil pensar en Narcisa como algo más que una mujer que me gestó. El camino se me había hecho corto pronto ya estábamos en la estación del tren, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estaba sentada en un apartado mientras mi hermano me pedía que me quedara allí, porque él tenía que arreglar unas cosas.

Estaba mirando hacia fuera cuando el sonido de la puerta al abrirse me sacó de ese trance, lo miré de arriba abajo con detenimiento

-¡Oh! Perdona no pensé que estuviera ocupado jeje . . .no suelo ser tan despistado-dijo mientras reía nerviosamente.

-No importa, no hay problema-dije sin tomarle importancia aunque era importante ya que él . . .

-Me llamo Harry Potter y tú?-

Ahí estaba el chico legendario para él cual había nacido, esa era mi misión ya lo tenía delante, lo miré con desgano y desinterés

-Soy Vania Malfoy- y salí de ahí

Quería encontrar a mi hermano como fuera posible, nunca había visto tan de cerca a mi enemigo y me sentí como un robot sin sentimientos y con órdenes específicas que deben cumplirse, justo estaba pensando eso cuando choqué con mi hermano y lo abracé tan fuerte que él mismo se sorprendió

-Calma calma, dime que pasó, ¿Por qué estás así , eh?-

Pero no contesté y en unos cuantos minutos ya estaba normal y para comprobarlo miré mi reflejo en una de las ventanas del pasillo, vacíos sin sentimiento.

Mi hermano me contaba sobre la selección de las casas y de lo importante que eso sería, y que obviamente yo sería una slytherin la casa a la que había pertenecido mi progenitor, sólo la maldad pura estaba en esa casa o quiénes tenían ciertas posibilidades por así llamarlo.

Porque a decir verdad los compinches de mi hermano esos Crabbe y Goyle eran unos verdaderos idiotas pero, se veía que eran fuertes y a veces un cerebro necesita de músculos por así decirlo y se ve que ellos eran puro músculo o fuerza bruta y nada de cerebro.

Todos ya habían entrado menos unos cuantos que debían tener su edad o menos e iban a ser escogidos por el sombrero legendario. De pronto unos murmullos se escucharon en los pasillos, murmullos que llegaron a oídos de Vania.

_-Entonces dices que Malfoy tiene una hermana, ¿quién diría?-dijo un pelirrojo _

_-Si la verdad debí imaginármelo cuando vi un rostro tan frío y serio- _

_-Pero- interrumpió la chica- Que nosotros supiéramos Draco no tenía hermanos era el hijo mimado, único hijo mimado-_

Después dejó de escuchar y se encogió de hombros entre menos supieran de donde provino mejor.

Entré en el gran salón mientras oía comentarios de los chicos, asombrados por los hechizos que contenía el salón legendario, asombrosos para ellos pensó la chica de la mirada triste para ella eran cualquier cosa. Empezaron a pasar y el sombrero gritaba la casa a la que debían pertenecer, de pronto llegó su turno y el sombrero empezó a dudar

_Algo me dice que eres una slytherin de sangre pero, ¿es que acaso tú no quieres? Eres diferente y cada uno elige su destino recuérdalo pero accederé ante tu petición_

-¡¡SLYTHERIN!!-gritó el sombrero

Obviamente mi hermano aplaudió al instante y chiflidos se escucharon aunque logré divisar como mi enemigo aplaudía desganadamente ¿es que acaso le importaba en que casa estuviera? O mejor aún, ¿Quería que fuera una Gryffindor?

Se sentó en la mesa junto a su hermano mientras recibía numerosos reconocimientos y abrazos, felicitándola por pertenecer a tan noble casa, y por supuesto que era un orgullo pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes.

¿Serpientes? Pensó ella, ¿astutas? Si pero, también traicioneras eran animales odiados por muchos y temidos por otros.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el comentario de su hermano:

_Obvio tenía que ser es una Malfoy _

Ese comentario la hizo sonreír, era increíble como su hermano podía de verdad sentirla como de su sangre, ella no era una Malfoy era algo peor, algo bajo, sucio y malvado algo que no debía ser nombrado.

Notas de la autora:

ojalá les guste quiero que me manden sus comentarios porque son super importantes

a


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

CAPÍTULO II

Su hermano tenía ciertos privilegios que no podía negar porque para empezar el jefe de su casa era su padrino y luego tenía una habitación alejada de las demás para él solo. Le daba gusto ver a su hermano feliz, y con esa soberbia y orgullo característica de los Malfoy, ahora ella debía recordar que ante todo y ante todos que ella era una Malfoy y debía comportarse como se debía no lo hacía por nadie lo hacía por ella misma porque le gustaba sentir ese poder sobre los demás. Todos esos pensamientos rondaban su mente como torbellino no sabía que hacer así que decidió salir de su cama y mientras lo hacía pudo ver a su hermano dormir, tan tranquilo que sonrió para sí misma.

Salió y se encaminó a una de las torres para poder despejar su mente de tanto problema que aún no tenía caso pensar, tenía tiempo de sobra y con ese pensamiento salió de su habitación.

Mientras tanto en la torre de los leones un joven de ojos verdes estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pues se revolvía en su cama enredándose en las cobijas

_ estaba solo y corriendo de algo en una obscuridad absoluta cuando resbaló de pronto y cayó sobre sus rodillas sólo para poder ver a su atacante. Era el innombrable y sólo reía macabramente para decirle: "regrese Potter y esta vez mandé a uno de mi propia sangre para hacerlo, para eliminarte me vengaré donde más te duela ya verás será perfecto. . ._

Harry despertó exaltado ante la amenaza, ¿Cómo dormir después de eso? Pensó mientras se sentaba y trataba de tranquilizarse y entonces fue cuando la vió desde su ventana pero, para asegurarse de quien podría tratarse se puso sus gafas y entonces con el mayor cuidado de no despertar a nadie se acercó a la ventana y la vió. Frágil, fría y melancólica tal y como la había visto en el tren perdida en sus pensamientos a pesar de su corta edad se veía madura y había que reconocerlo era atractiva aunque la muchacha estaba lejos podía notarse la delicada figura largas piernas, cintura estrecha y unos senos que no eran pequeños para la edad de la joven, y luego esa cabellera larga y platinada que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda.

De pronto notó como la muchacha lo veía fijamente, ¿Cómo era posible? Si estaba tan lejos, ¿cómo podía verlo? Pero esa impresión daba, ella lo veía fijamente y cuando el muchacho ojiverde volteó para limpiar sus lentes y asegurarse de lo que estaba viendo la chica desapareció.

Harry estaba desconcertado y pensó que tal vez sería un sueño así que movió su cabeza de un lado a otro como para despejarse se quitó sus características gafas y regreso a la cama, no a dormir aunque trataría sabía que no podría no después de ese sueño y la amenaza, se lo tenía que contar a sus amigos en la mañana porque como era de suponerse no iba a ser un año cualquiera. Después de mucho esfuerzo pudo conciliar el sueño y ninguna pesadilla volvió a molestarlo, no al menos esa noche.

Era una mañana un poco fría así que el rubio se quejó de inmediato sólo para percatarse de que su hermana no estaba se vistió rápidamente y bajó de igual manera pero en la sala de las serpientes ahí estaba ya uniformada mirando un cuadro que se encontraba sobre la chimenea. Al escuchar pasos volteó y al verle la cara sólo atinó a decir

-estoy bien hermano, no me iba a ir y menos sin decírtelo-

-que graciosa, ¿no podías dormir acaso?- preguntó con tono un poco maternal. Tan maternal que si alguien lo escuchara no podría creerlo. Draco, ¿Draco Malfoy preocupado por alguien? Y ¿Cuidándolo? Seguro sería un espectáculo digno de ver para los ojos de un enemigo o del club anti-Malfoy, alguien como Ron por ejemplo. Pero Draco lo sabía perfectamente así que sólo era así con ella cuando estaban solos, porque aunque no lo pareciera le preocupaba que su hermana fuera tan fría y que no tuviera ningún vínculo con nadie sólo con él al menos eso parecía.

-No, sabes que últimamente no puedo dormir bien a diferencia tuya que caíste como un tronco anoche-

-¿Algo te preocupa? ¿Es el encargo que tienes que cumplir?-dijo algo serio

Fue entonces cuando cualquier expresión de felicidad que pudiera tener la joven desapareció al instante cuando escuchó las duras palabras de su hermano, palabras que la golpearon en el acto.

-. . . .-no contestó sólo se quedó mirando al piso fijamente

Su hermano se mordió la lengua era el único tema del cual su hermana no hablaba, era el único secreto entre ellos.

-Perdóname, mejor bajemos a desayunar que tengo un apetito feroz- y simuló ser un lobo y la persiguió para hacerle cosquillas y enmendar su error

Al parecer lo consiguió porque ahí estaba ella riendo como una niña, como la niña que era porque su frialdad era digna de una mujer adulta no de una niña de 13 años y medio, a su hermano le encantaba su risa porque era tan pura y verdadera.

En el comedor el trío maravilla estaba reunido comentando el sueño de Harry

-Entonces debemos suponer que . ..Tú ya sabes quien ha mandado a alguien, ¿Pero quien? Debe ser alguien de quien no sospechemos debes mantener los ojos bien abiertos Harry-

-Si , Harry no puedes confiar en nadie- intervino el pelirrojo, que hasta el momento había estado comiendo su desayuno

-Lo sé amigos, por eso se los conté porque es la 1° noche que pasó aquí y ya estoy amenazado-

-Apuesto a que es Malfoy siempre sospeché de él-dijo el pelirrojo como en tono de broma pero, sabía que sus amigos no lo descartarían tan fácilmente.

De pronto el trío se calló cuando apareció Malfoy y el mini-Malfoy como le decía el pelirrojo habían aparecido en escena y fue entonces cuando escucharon un pedazo de conversación

"-Entonces Malfoy, que clase tenemos-dijo Goyle

-Pociones- contestó el rubio

-Ah y ¿Tu hermana?- preguntó Crabbe mientras medio masticaba grotescamente un panquecillo

Y fue entonces que la hermana miró al trío, que estaban como radioescuchas y se separó del grupo de su hermano y se acercó directamente a sus ahora compañeros

Su mirada era fría y soberbia muy segura de sí misma

-Así que mi vida les es muy importante tal vez quieran que les haga un itinerario así pueden dejar de estarme espiando- dijo burlona, soberbia aún más odiosa y más fría que su hermano

Hermione entornó los ojos y estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando Vania le dijo

-Calma Hermione nuestra pelea será en el salón de clases, y tú Weasley no me veas con esos ojos porque a ti ni si quiera tengo que darte pelea por último el chico maravilla seré mejor que tú en el Quiditch ya lo verás-

Ninguno pudo contestarle para cuando procesaron la información ella ya se había ido

-Odiosa-dijo Ron con un rostro que dejaba ver su muy notorio enojo

-Calma Ron no le hagas caso a una chiquilla-dijo Harry

-Chiquilla o no, nos ha dejado ver deliberadamente sus planes, aunque hay algo extraño-dijo la chica de cabello castaño

-¿Qué cosa es extraña? ¿Qué una chiquilla siga los pasos de su hermano? Déjala probablemente sea cosa de la familia como ya suponíamos-contestó Ron

-Bueno si pero, aparte ¿Qué no escucharon lo que dijo?-

Los chicos se miraron entre si para luego negar con la cabeza ya estaban entrando al salón y esperaban que el profesor llegara

-Lo suponía, ella dijo que me daría batalla en la clase, ¿Saben lo que quiere decir?-dijo ella asombrada

-Calma Hermione nadie te ganará eso te lo apuesto-dijo Ron mientras la tomaba del hombro. Esos dos chicos ya eran algo así como una pareja tácita.

Hermione sonrió y le tomó la mano y estaba a punto de decir su conclusión cuando cierto profesor antipático para los tres entró.

-Silencio Todos-dijo el profesor de vestimenta negra

La clase era aburrida tediosa para todo alumno normal pero, para cierta personita de cabello rebelde y castaño era más que interesante. Fue entonces que el profesor hizo una pregunta que puso a todos nerviosos mientras hojeaban sus libros en busca de una respuesta, no hay que decir que ya saben quien estaba levantando la mano presurosa para contestar cuando el profesor dijo

-Si señorita . . .-hizo un espacio por lo que Hermione estaba a punto de contestar cuando el apellido la sorprendió

-Malfoy-terminó Snape

-Si profesor-contestó Vania y empezó a dar la respuesta con un poco de explicación mientras le sonreía burlonamente a Hermione y para cuando terminó sólo movió sus labios para decirle "te lo dije" y sonreír.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO III

CAPÍTULO III

Hermione estaba asombrada, no sólo con que una chiquilla de unos 13 años le estuviera quitando poder en el salón de clase, dándole batalla cuando nadie más podía sino porque ¿cómo es que estaba en su mismo grado a pesar de su corta edad?

Ron notó como la expresión de su compañera de a lado cambiaba, él entendió lo que debía de estarle cruzando por la mente así que sólo atinó a sonreírle mientras le tomaba la mano por debajo de la mesa.

La clase además de aburrida para dos chicos, fue infernal para una chica en especial, en toda la clase Hermione no volvió a levantar la mano, sólo oía

"_si señorita Malfoy, si dígame señorita Malfoy, señorita Malfoy"_

Se sentía destrozada porque en el fondo sabía que había demostrado flaqueza al poner cara de tristeza y al asegurarle el triunfo no dándole batalla.

Por fin las súplicas de los chicos fueron escuchadas y la clase terminó pero, eso no se iba a quedar así, eso nunca. Así que al salir antes de que el trío maravilla pudiera llegar a la puerta una chica, de talle largo y figura delicada, así como un rostro frío se los impidió, Harry pudo notar como detrás de la chica de ojos enigmáticos estaba un muchacho rubio esperándola y el primer encuentro tuvo lugar uno que se quedaría en sus memorias, porque si algo tenía Vania era una lengua aguda y filosa, capaz de herir a una piedra y hacerla sangrar, eso pudo deducir Harry con sólo verle.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo el pelirrojo, más que nada para mostrarle a Hermione que podía con eso.

-Que gentil es tu novio Hermione en defenderte, luego me ocuparé de ti-diciendo esto se paró enfrente de su víctima- ¿Qué pasó? Pensé que me darías más batalla o es que ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

-No-bufó la chica- Eso nunca

-Eso no fue lo que me dejaste ver, pude ver el dolor en tus ojos, sólo eres buena para la escuela, más que nada para los estudios esa es tu virtud y es la única que posees a los ojos de muchos más, ¿Qué pasa cuando lo pierdes? Cuando pierdes lo que te identifica como persona-

No hubo respuesta de parte de su contrincante por lo que Vania sonrió orgullosa.

-Al menos ella tiene amigos-dijo el de lentes

Vania retrocedió y lo miró a los ojos, y se rió por lo bajo

-¿Amigos? ¿Quién te dijo que yo los quería o los buscaba? Sólo te estorban no son para mi Potter, así que el hecho de que me quieras hacer sentir vacía porque no poseo amigos no funcionará porque yo no los deseo,¿entendiste?- y diciendo esto se marchó.

Ron abrazó a Hermione, era su forma de decirle que contaba con él para todo y de pronto Harry notó como Ron estaba enumerándole todas y cada una de las virtudes que creía podía poseer Hermione, Harry sonrió al ver ésto y se marchó dejando a la pareja y, de pronto algo cruzó por su mente la idea de una pareja en quien confiar y con quien poder contar en los momentos duros. Sacudió la cabeza para olvidar eso mientras avanzaba a su próxima clase por los grandes y largos pasillos de Hogwarts.

Vania se quedó pensando en silencio su próximo encuentro no tenía que pensarlo mucho pues ya sabía que punto tocar, la debilidad de sus ahora contrincantes pero, una pregunta acechó a la pequeña ¿lo hacía por ella o porque se lo mandaban? Sacudió la cabeza dolida ante la pregunta, no sabía cual era la respuesta así que prefirió no contestársela y seguir su camino.

Era la hora de la comida misma que pasó sin algún acontecimiento digno de recordarse sólo el hecho de que no comió, no tenía apetito y su hermano lo notó casi enseguida y le dio esa mirada que aunque fuera momentánea la hacía sentirse pequeña, como niña regañada. Entonces su hermano puso enfrente de ella un plato bien servido

-Come-dijo fríamente

Ella sólo asintió y empezó a comer desganadamente.

Miré mi reflejo de nuevo pero, esta vez con detenimiento para describir cada rincón de mi rostro. Cabello largo, cejas delicadas, ojos azul profundo y vacíos, nariz respingada y pequeña y por último labios gruesos en sí, diría que no soy fea más sin embargo me veo como una muñeca algo sin sentimiento ¿Es que acaso no siento? Nada me duele o importa y entonces fue cuando mi progenitor hizo que sintiera como si fuego me quemara mientras en mi mente las imágenes de mi hermano sufriendo y muriendo por último me shockeaban. Dejé de sentir y ver el tormento, comprendí bien la advertencia de quien me dio vida. Mi hermano mi única familia eso nunca, cumpliré con mi objetivo.

-¿No te vas a dormir?- le gritó una voz masculina muy conocida

-Enseguida hermano-

Entró a la habitación pero en vez de dirigirse a su cama fue a la de su hermano, y allí estaba enfrente de él.

Lo miré como lo miro desde que tengo uso de razón y se que quiero algo y más aún el obtenerlo.

-No-dijo él secamente-Ya estás grande-

-Soy tu hermanita-dije con tono meloso

Me miró directo a los ojos, sabía que encontraría miedo, miedo aparte de la soledad era el único sentimiento que a veces me aquejaba.

-Está bien, ven- dijo mientras me abría las cobijas.

Asentí y me acomodé a su lado , debajo de su brazo y encima de su pecho para ser más específica, es increíble como a pesar de que se que soy más fuerte y poderosa que mi hermano él me tranquiliza y hace que me sienta segura y protegida de todo mal, sólo me pasa con él, sólo siento esa paz estando así con él.

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo él quedamente mientras acariciaba mi cabello

-Nada hermano, lo de siempre-dije con voz tranquilizadora

-Ah . . .ya veo –dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- contesté y me acomodé entre sus brazos

En otra cama un joven, daba vueltas mientras observaba a su lado izquierdo y veía a su amigo, como lo envidiaba, se veía más contento desde que estaba de pareja tácita de Hermione pero, ¿Y él? Es que acaso también el innombrable lo había maldecido con eso, con no poseer a quien amar.

Una imagen que lo dejó sorprendido pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. Una chica de larga cabellera, cuerpo esbelto y ojos profundos: Vania. Lo asombró tanto que abrió los ojos, no podía creerlo, ¿Pensar en Vania en esos momentos? Tenía que estar loco o desvariado o tal vez las dos cosas. Suspiró y volvió a dormir.

Los días pasaron sin muchos acontecimientos, bueno si, enfrentamientos, bromas y discusiones entre un trío y una personita. Hasta un día que iban camino al pueblo algo que le rompería al corazón a uno de ellos estaba a punto de suceder.

-Así que es adelantada-dijo Harry

-Si, así es al, parecer hizo una prueba o algo así para, que vieran que si podía estar en nuestro curso-dijo la chica de ojos grandes y bonitos, para cierta personita que tenía junto

-Vaya, así que hay que tener cuidado porque tiene nuestra inteligencia y le llevamos unos cuantos años-dijo Ron

De pronto se escuchó una risa que ya conocían y los tres voltearon

-La odio-dijo Ron

-¿Disculpa?-contestó acercándose Vania

Ron abrió los ojos pero se puso serio

-Ya me oíste- dijo él

-Ah ya veo, estira tu mano-dijo ella

Ron dudó y la miró extrañado

-Tienes miedo-dijo ella

-No-decía mientras estiraba la mano hacia la chica

Y ella depositó varios galeones en su mano, el chico se asombró aún más

-Toma para que te compres algo de ropa, porque la tuya está muy vieja-y diciendo esto se alejó riendo mientras se unía al grupo de su hermano que también reía.

Ron estaba furioso mientras apretaba el dinero en su mano gritó fúrico

-¡ODIOSA!-

Vania se paró de golpe y retrocedió pero no mucho, lo miró de arriba abajo. Le tiró unas monedas más mientras decía

-Toma, cómprate algo de ingenio también, va por mi cuenta-

Sus palabras salieron como agujas que hicieron sangrar al pobre de Ron, Harry nunca en su vida sintió tantas ganas de golpear a una chica como en esos momentos. Hermione tranquilizaba a Ron mientras Harry presenciaba algo que nunca antes había visto, el más tierno y dulce beso que hubiera podido ver entre sus mejores amigos. Sonrió mientras pensaba que no trataban con cualquier persona, Vania era fría y no escatimaba en destruir a su oponente pero, ¿Qué pasaría con él? Aún no llegaba su turno y aunque no quería admitirlo ya tenía miedo, mucho miedo.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO IV

Era época de exámenes y los alumnos no estaban muy animados o muy tranquilos, la mayoría estaba estresado con ganas de tirarse desde la torre más alta de todo Hogwarts.

No habían tenidos más encuentros, desde la vez que Vania había demostrado su capacidad para hacer sangrar las piedras y el hecho de que le gustara hacer llorar a su oponente. Ahora estaba todo muy tranquilo claro que había sus encuentros pero, ninguno como en los que Harry había visto caer a sus mejores amigos y siempre se preguntaba ¿Y mi turno cuando llegará? Pero la verdad no convenía pensar en eso, era mejor estar preparado en cualquier momento.

Una tarde decidió ir a la biblioteca a estudiar, sabía que a Hermione y a Ron les gustaría un poco de privacía. Hacía un poco de frío ya que pronto se acercaba diciembre, se sentó a leer hasta que fue muy tarde y sus ojos se vieron vencidos por el sueño. No supo bien si soñó o no, sólo sintió una mano fría en su hombro que lo hizo sobresaltarse

-Hora de irse a dormir-dijo el cuidador mientras acariciaba a su gata

Harry aún sobresaltado asintió sin decir palabra alguna mientras acomodaba los libros y limpiaba sus gafas pudo ver desde la ventana una figura que ya conocía

¿Es que acaso va diario a la torre? Se preguntó mientras salía de la biblioteca

-Sólo hay una manera de saberlo-dijo mientras se encaminaba a su cuarto

Ahí estaba yo mirando la luna, que ahora ya era cuarto creciente, imaginando que sería de mi, si no hubiera nacido San Potter, probablemente y lo más seguro es que no estaría aquí, ¿Qué pasará conmigo cuando ya no esté Potter? Dije mientras sentía un gran miedo, ese miedo que había reinado mi alma desde que sabía perfectamente cual era mi propósito en este mundo, mundo miserable y lleno de maldad.

Lo único que es constante eres tu Luna, y aún así tienes tantas caras, tan diferentes como diferencias hay en la felicidad, mientras para mi progenitor la felicidad es acabar con Potter la de Potter debería de ser seguramente seguir con vida y acabar con mi progenitor, todo varía dependiendo del punto de vista de cada persona.

Respiré profundo y decidí irme a la cama. Pasé por los pasillos del colegio como fantasma, llegué a mi torre y posteriormente llegué a mi cuarto me dirigí a mi cama pero, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme desde la médula espinal hasta la nuca y negué con la cabeza. Me dirigí al único lugar seguro que tuve desde que nací, ni el regazo de mi madre me parecía tan protector como lo era el abrazo de mi hermano. Procuré no hacer ruido o moverme mucho para no despertarlo, momentos después ya estaba recostada junto a mi hermano, suspiré y justo cuando procedía a dormirme.

-Ya estás grande-dijo una voz ronca

-Lo sé pero, no me importa-dije mientras me acomodaba en su cama

-Consentida-me contestó mientras bostezaba y continuaba con su sueño

Me quedé un rato despierta pensando en que el único que me consentía era él, mi hermano era como mi padre, madre y hermano todo en uno y la verdad es que me alegraba enormemente porque era el único que sentía de mi familia y aunque pocas veces quisiera reconocerlo compartíamos una parte de sangre. Suspiré y decidí que lo mejor era dormir, así era como quisiera estar siempre, protegida y en calma, aunque quisiera creer que allá afuera hay alguien destinado para algo tan bajo y sucio como yo, y porque no amor también. Cerré mis ojos y pedí al sueño que pronto llegara, y pareció oírme porque dormí como nunca.

Al día siguiente, el examen fue duro pero, a la mayoría del séptimo curso le iría bien y por suerte para Hermione y para desgracia de Ron y muchos otros los resultados del examen pasado ya estaba publicado a las afueras del salón, estaba abarrotado, todo mundo quería saber su calificación con mucho esfuerzo lograron llegar, el primero en verlo fue Ron: 80 no estaba mal, sólo esperaba que le pudiera ir mejor. Harry fue el siguiente:86 tampoco mal y él se conformaba con su calificación. Hermione fue la última: 95.

-Wow, excelente-dijo el pelirrojo mientras le daba un cálido beso en la mejilla

-Gracias-contestó ella sonrojándose un poco

-Felicidades-

-Gracias Harry-

Los dos chicos ya caminaban alejándose de las listas cuando notaron que alguien les faltaba y voltearon simultáneamente cuando escucharon

-¡98! Maldita sea-dijo ella con desdén

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién sacó 98?-pregunto su pareja

-La odiosa de Vania Malfoy-dijo escupiendo la última palabra

-Vaya que es buena-dijo su novio

-Si pero, ¿alguien la ha visto estudiar?-preguntó Harry

Se quedaron pensativos los tres y negaron con la cabeza al parecer nadie la había visto estudiar

Que extraño, pensó Harry pero él ya tenía sus planes hechos para el anochecer

El día transcurrió sin pena ni gloria, nada digno de recordarse pasó a excepción del ridículo que parecía ya algo cotidiano en Longbottom pero, a sus compañeros les hacía gracia como siempre se metía en líos, y además líos que resultaban graciosos. En fin, el día transcurrió como cualquier otro. Harry quien por cierto no pensaba estudiar con Hermione, ya que se había vuelto loca y estudiaba sin parar, porque quería vencer a su oponente, Ron lo miraba alejarse con ojos de envidia mientras volteaba confundido con tanta información a ver a su chica. Harry rió por lo bajo, esa pareja se quería y mucho y se lo demostraban día a día.

Él se fue a la biblioteca como ya era su costumbre estudiar ahí, estudió con esmero pues quería buena calificación. Cuando se dió cuenta de la hora fue porque bostezó de tal manera que parecía que su cuerpo le pedía piedad. Se levantó y se dirigió a la torre de los leones no se puso su pijama pero sí se acostó en su cama y dormitó durante un buen rato .

Cuando abrió los ojos fue para despertarse y ver hacia la ventana aún no estaba ahí, tenía que apurarse si quería llegar antes que ella. Se puso con mucha agilidad y rapidez la capa que le había obsequiado su padre.

Tardó un poco en llegar a la torre pero, ella no estaba aún allí se cubrió totalmente y espero en una esquina, hacía frío pero, no demasiado se quedaría calmado y con el suéter que llevaba.

No pasó mucho cuando una figura blanquecina pasó a su lado.

Vestía un largo camisón color plata, de manga corta parecía satinado, sus cabellos los llevaba sueltos y el viento jugaba con ellos, iba descalza y sus pies estaban aún más blancos a causa del frío. Ella miraba la luna como si buscara respuesta en ella, su mirada era distinta no encontraba en ella soberbia o vanidad, ni siquiera maldad, sólo miedo y melancolía. Algo rompió el silencio y lo sobresaltó

-¿Por qué me espías?-dijo ella

A Harry se le encogió el corazón y estaba a punto de contestarle pero, algo lo calmó un poco

-No te espío pero, me gustaría saber porque eres tan distante-dijo Draco

-Porque no cuento con nadie para hacer lo que me ordenaron-dijo ella sin inmutarse

-¿Y que soy yo?-preguntó él algo dolido-¿Eh? ¡Contéstame!

Ella cerró los ojos y apretó los puños mientras contestaba

-¡Nada! Eso eres ¡Nada! Tienes envidia porque soy más poderosa que tú y porque aunque no lo quieras admitir Lucius está más orgulloso de mí que de ti que eres su sangre, porque yo si cumplo con sus expectativas-terminó de decir ella mientras respiraba agitadamente y volteaba a ver a Harry

Harry abrió los ojos grande, y entonces ella asintió como dándole a entender que ella lo veía y perfectamente.

Draco la miraba dolido y con una expresión que mostraba dolor, un profundo dolor que inclusive Harry pudo ver como brillaban dos lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas del chico

-Tienes razón soy nadie, para ti, para mi padre para todo el mundo que me rodea pero, somos hermanos y . . .-

-Medios hermanos-

-Maldita sea pensé que algo más grande que la sangre nos unía el cariño que nos tenemos, creí que tú también me tenías pero, veo que me equivoqué sólo eres una chiquilla arrogante- diciendo ésto levantó la mano en señal de que le daría un bofetón. Vania cerró los ojos pero no se alejó por una parte sabía que su estúpida lengua le acarreaba castigos pero, nada sucedió

Abrió los ojos sólo para ver a su hermano con ojos llorosos y él poseía una mirada triste y se marchó.

Ella extendió la mano como si quisiera detenerlo pero, no podía sabía que a veces tenía que alejarlo porque su futuro era incierto y no quería ser una carga se quedó ahí estática. Miró al piso mientras le daba la espalda a Harry, después de eso volvió a mirar a la luna mientras hablaba

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no deberías de estar aquí, amo a mi hermano aunque lo dudes pero, somos tan parecidos Potter que podría asegurarte que odiamos a la misma persona, tengo que dormir y tú deberías hacer lo mismo- diciéndolo se marchó también

Dejó a un muy confundido Harry y a un muy dolido hermano en otro lugar.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO V

Harry estaba asombrado ante la escena que acababa de presenciar, juró que nunca les diría a sus amigos porque, algo en él le decía que debía guardar silencio, debía hacerlo por ella, aunque bien no sabía porque debía hacerlo demostrar que él no era como ella.

El camino a su habitación se hizo más largo y pesado como si llevara dos grandes piedras en lugar de pies, su corazón sangraba por lo que su lengua había dicho

-Maldigo mi estúpida lengua-dijo mientras lloraba

Nunca antes había llorado por alguien, y menos le había dolido tanto como esa vez. Sentía que ningún dolor podía ser tan profundo como el que estaba experimentando, no le importaba que en esos momentos le dijeran que su madre había muerto y de su padre mejor para ella pero, ¿su hermano? No , eso jamás ¿Cómo podía haberle dicho palabras tan hirientes? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, sólo sabía que lo había hecho en parte por su hermano y en parte porque quería demostrarle a Potter lo maldita que podía ser.

Llegó a su habitación y miró a su hermano, en posición fetal, como si fuera un ovillo, sabía que estaba dolido trató de acercársele pero

-Vete-dijo el muchacho de la voz ronca

-Perdóname-dijo en casi una exhalación

-Lárgate-

-Recuerda que soy lo peor de este mundo, lo más bajo que existe-dijo ella mientras se alejaba de la habitación.

No podía estar en la misma habitación que él, no podía se sentía una rata lo más bajo de este mundo. Aún así debía seguir adelante y con la cabeza bien en alto pues los primero juegos de Quidditch por alguna extraña razón, conocida como dinero de parte de Lucius ella era capitana y buscadora, debía de ser digna de tan gran papel para cuando, llegó a esta conclusión ella había regresado a la torre y afortunadamente Potter ya no estaba ahí pero, si había una lluvia infernal pero, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, sólo quería sentirse limpia .

Al día siguiente, Potter no podía mirar a los ojos ni a Draco ni a Vania y no sabía bien porque

-¿Se dieron cuenta?-dijo Hermione

-¿De que?-preguntaron los dos chicos

-Draco y Vania no se dirigen la palabra, ¿Qué habrá pasado?-

Harry se quedó callado

-Ha de ser porque los dos se hartaron jajajaja-rió Ron

-¿Saben de que más me enteré?-dijo la chica

-¿De que?-

-Pues que al parecer tendrás competencia Harry aún no se sabe que puesto decidirá ocupar tu oponente pues, tiene para escoger entre "capitán" y "buscador"-

-¿Qué no era buscador Draco?-preguntó Ron

-Pues si pero, ya ves-dijo la chica mientras sonreía

-Vaya-dijo Harry

-Además podría escoger los dos puestos, aunque eso sería extraño y nunca había oído de eso pero, podría ser y entonces Draco estaría fuera del equipo de Slytherin- dijo en conclusión la chica

Allí estaba yo, sola como siempre he estado, no antes de que pasara lo de ayer yo contaba con un hermano y no tenía soledad, también lo más probable es que me hubiera fijado casi de inmediato en los preciosos ojos que posee mi enemigo.

Suspiré cuando una voz que ya conocía me habló

-Tú puedes cambiar tu destino, ¿Sabías?-dijo el mago de barba blanca mientras ocupaba un lugar junto al mío.

-Pero y si para eso fui hecha, ¿Qué pasará?-

-A veces no cumplimos las expectativas de las personas y eso no es malo, mientras cumplamos con nuestras expectativas-

Lo miré como buscando respuesta más franca y sencilla.

-Yo preferiría mandar antes que tener que buscar, y más si eso hace feliz a otra personita- y me guiñó un ojo y rió

Asentí y sonreí, aún me sentía algo triste.

Me sacó de mis pensamientos el profesor Snape, a quien mi hermano llamaba cariñosamente padrino

-No me va a defraudar o ¿Si? Vístase en 10 minutos empieza el primer entrenamiento de Quidditch y es la capitana y buscadora-

Asentí y subí a mi habitación a ponerme como lo requería la ocasión

Draco caminaba ya sabía que su hermana podía ser cruel, había visto como acababa sin compasión con la sangre sucia y el pobretón de Weasley incluso, aunque le doliera en el alma con él también había acabado con palabras pero duras palabras. Recordó cuando eran pequeños, su hermana no era tan fría al contrario parecía una niña normal. Inclusive recordó cuando ella apenas poseía 5 años y era una noche tormentosa, entró a su cuarto llorando mientras repetía que había tenido una pesadilla, con un hombre muy malo. Draco supo que estaba pasando pronto el innombrable aparecería en su vida y no le parecía justo porque aún era muy pequeña para poder saber de donde provenía, él siempre procuró que no se enterará quien era su padre, la protegía a capa y espada. Es más él usó una frase que había ocupado su hermana _"recuerda Draco que a nosotros nos une algo más que la sangre y es el cariño y eso ni siquiera Voldemort podrá romper"_ Fue la última vez que hablaron y ella ya poseía más años y después de esa frase ella se convirtió en la fría y sin sentimientos que ahora era y a su hermano le dolía pues aún era muy pequeña para sufrir a tan temprana edad. Suspiró y dejó de pensar en ello.

Decidió ocupar su tarde leyendo o escribiendo, aunque al final se decidió por estudiar, ya era su último examen así que lo mejor era echarle ganas.

Mientras tanto en el campo de juego ahí estaban los Slytherin esperando a que los Gryffindor terminaran su entrenamiento, Vania fijó su vista en los movimientos de Potter, ella podría sin lugar a dudas vencerlo como buscadora pero como capitana cubriría todos los puntos fallidos que poseía su equipo y la idea de ser las dos cosas a la vez no era muy buena la verdad es que sería estresante y aunque podría no quería darle ese gusto a Lucius, lo mejor era tomar un puesto y ya sabía muy bien cual tomaría.

Cuando los leones bajaron porque su tiempo había terminado, Harry miró al equipo de las serpientes y sobre todo a una chica bastante atractiva ya que con el uniforme que se le ceñía al cuerpo se veía aún más bonita. También con la misma mirada escudriñadora buscó al hermano de dicha persona pero, no lo encontró por lo que supuso que Vania había sido lo suficientemente soberbia para ocupar los dos puestos con éste pensamiento se iba alejando mientras observaba como las serpientes ya volaban en sus escobas.

-No Potter, no ocuparé los dos puestos-dijo Vania de espaldas al muchacho

Harry se asombró notablemente al ver que parecía que la chica le leía el pensamiento

Asintió y no dijo más.

Todos ya tenían puestos, y claro no faltaba el tonto mete cizaña dentro del grupo de las serpientes

-Ja ja el tonto de Draco se quedó sin puesto-dijo el menos listo del grupo

-¿No ha llegado?-preguntó Vania

-No-contestó

-No, ¿Qué?-

-No capitán-

Y le sonrió de manera burlona mientras bajaba a tierra. Salió corriendo y subió presurosa a su habitación. Draco se sobresaltó por como entró, la miró de arriba abajo, "vendrá a presumirme sus puestos" pensó mientras no le daba importancia

-Felicidades, te irá bien ya lo verás-dijo mientras se volteaba porque la expresión de su hermana seguía siendo fría

-Disculpe pero, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- Preguntó ella muy seria

Draco arqueó una ceja- Estudio para mi examen, ¿Porqué me hablas de usted?-

-Póngase su uniforme, tendrá que dar 10 vueltas como castigo por llegar tarde al entrenamiento-

Draco rió por lo bajo mientras se ponía de pie junto a su hermana

-Supongo que es usted la capitana-

Ella asintió – Y usted el buscador así que no se retrase más o haré que dé 20 vueltas- y estaba a punto de irse cuando algo se lo impidió, su hermano le sujetaba la mano ella no quiso voltear le daba algo de temor. Draco la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó mientras le decía

-No tienes que hacerlo para que te perdone, serás una buena capitana y buscadora- Ella aún entre sus brazos negó –Yo soy buena para mandar y no tengo la misma paciencia que tú, además verás que ganaremos, tenemos al mejor buscador- dijo ella mientras intensificaba el abrazo y sollozaba

Draco no necesitaba preguntarlo sabía porque lloraba y siguió abrazándola mientras jugaba con su cabello y trataba de tranquilizarla, él sabía que su llanto era de verdad y no un juego para ablandarlo porque ella odiaba llorar frente a cualquiera.

Era la escena más tierna, y ahí estaban los dos abrazándose, mientras el mayor calmaba a la pequeña, y volvían a ser hermanos de corazón.

Pronto sería el partido de Quidditch así que había que entrenar pues el primer juego sería serpientes contra leones, ¿Quién ganará?


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO VI

Se lo dedicó a mi amiga Luisita para que ya no esté triste. ¡ánimo nena!

********************************************************************************************

Los entrenamientos fueron duros, y más teniendo de capitana a Vania. Draco ya sabía que no le iba a tener ninguna preferencia por ser su hermano pero, ¿debía de ser tan dura? Algo que no podía negar era que habían mejorado notablemente.

Era un día común, ya era cotidiano eso de entrenar, incluso tenían una rutina, algo dura, por cierto. Empezaron a entrenar muy desganadamente pero, Vania no podía hacer otra cosa quería derrotar a los leones a como diera lugar y el juego sería en exactamente una semana, así era sólo tenían una semana contada para el primer juego y no era nada sencillo aunque le había decepcionado enormemente la decisión del concejo en cuanto a los partidos, pero ella no tenía ni voz ni voto en esos asuntos

__________________________________________________________________

Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y no vió la bludger que iba acercándosele a gran velocidad y cuando estuvo conciente de ello ya era muy tarde, ella estaba cayendo al suelo cuando alguien la logró sujetar, ella instintivamente se sujetó con fuerza del cuello de su salvador.

Y fue cuando lo ví,, esos ojos verdes tan profundos como si en ellos pudiera verme reflejada, me sentí desnuda ante él y mi reflejo en esos ojos fue lo que me sorprendió aún más pues, ví una pequeña con miedo. Era atractivo eso no podía negarlo. Y mi corazón me traicionaba pues empezaba a acelerar su ritmo, dejándome un tanto confundida. De pronto una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos

-¿Estás bien?-dijo el niño-que-vivió

Sólo asentí mientras era depositada en el suelo donde mi hermano ya estaba presto a arrancarme de los brazos de "San Potter" como le habíamos puesto entre nosotros.

Harry se la dió en seguida pues al parecer el golpe si había sido grave

Y . . .

_________________________________________________________________

Estaba a punto irme cuando escuché un grito y vi a una muchacha caer, tenía que apresurarme si no quería verla en el suelo. Fue cuestión de segundos que tardé en llegar y entonces vi quién era la chica que había rescatado, era nada más y nada menos que la hermana de Draco, Vania. La sujeté tan fuerte como me fue posible y me sorprendió su reacción pues me tomó del cuello, creo que no se ha dado cuenta de quien soy. Poco después veo que tiene su mirada clavada en la mía y la miro de igual manera es sorprendente lo mucho que cambia pues ahora se ve tan inocente, se ve tan de su edad, aunque es mucho más bella y se ve más madura que cualquiera de las niñas de su edad. Se ve como una pequeña niña que necesita ser protegida pero, ¿De que?

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté para que saliera de ese trance en el cual me miraba tan fijamente que mi corazón empezaba a latir más rápido.

Ella asintió y me dio una sonrisa sincera pero, demostraba algo de dolor me asombra que no estuviera llorando, con la magnitud del golpe que recibió debería estar inconsciente.

Su hermano me la arrebató y al parecer a ella le agradó ver a su hermano porque se le abalanzó y entonces empezó a hacer muecas de dolor al parecer le dolía el cuello, la espalda y obviamente la cabeza.

Su hermano la cargó y aunque le daba gusto de que estuviera a salvo le hubiera gustado más ser él quien la hubiera rescatado y no su peor enemigo pero, mientras estuviera con bien su hermana eso no importaba.

Su hermana se afianzó a él, como si se fuera a caer, Draco no le dio las gracias a Potter pero, alguien más si lo hizo

-Gracias-dijo Vania mientras trataba de sonreír y se afianzaba a su hermano.

Su hermano la cargó hasta la enfermería mientras la calmaba, ella no estaba asustada en lo más mínimo, aunque no se había visto el golpe y la verdad era que si lo tenía algo feo.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó

-Si, hermano sólo me duele un poco nada de que sorprenderse-dijo ella sonriendo mientras llegaba la enfermera

-Hola-dijo la amable anciana-Mmmm- decía mientras examinaba- Nada grave te pondré una venda para que pare un poco el sangrado y cuando eso pase, te pondré un ungüento y estarás como nueva, ¿Algo más te duele?-

-No, sólo eso, ¿Después de que me ponga el ungüento puedo irme verdad?-

-No, me gustaría tenerte en observación pero, eso dependerá de cómo te sientas ¿está bien?- decía mientras abandonaba el lugar en busca de las vendas

-No seas irresponsable, quédate si es necesario-decía Draco

-Si hermano, ¿Estás molesto?-

-No claro que no, sólo que no quiero que nada te pase-

-Verás que no me pasa nada sólo es un raspón-

Momentos después ya estaba como nueva en el comedor, al parecer se puso muy insistente en querer dormir en su cama, su hermano le dio gusto pues ya sabía a que cama se refería. En el comedor se intercambiaban miradas la víctima y su salvador pues, algo los inquietaba, algo había sucedido es como si ambos hubieran estado en conexión con algo oculto de ambos, para Vania lo fuerte que podía ser Harry y para Harry lo mortal y niña que se veía.

Por fin era el día del primer juego todo estaba vestido de verde y azul, el primer juego sería entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw, y no como lo querían muchos entre serpientes y leones pero, así Harry podría ver contra que peleaba.

El juego empezó y vaya que se notaba como habían mejorado los chicos de verde, se movían sumamente rápido y con precisión y, aunque no le gustaría reconocerlo Vania era estupenda capitana, mandaba y gritaba como si se tratara de un barco pero, también se podía ver que en sí el equipo era bueno.

El principio fue flojo casi nada que recordarse pero, de pronto hubo cierta rivalidad entre capitanes pues la corta edad de Vania era como un insulto ante cualquiera pues, era con mucha dedicación, esfuerzo, trabajo y EXPERIENCIA algo, con lo que obviamente Vania no contaba.

La verdad es que se notó como Vania lo superaba en todo, velocidad, agilidad y como tratar a su equipo pero, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas.

La primera rivalidad estuvo presente al parecer uno del equipo de Ravenclaw empujó "inofensivamente" a otro del equipo y no cualquiera sino la capitana, cuando Vania se logró mantener en el aire miró al capitán del otro equipo y le sonreía burlonamente y ahí fue la primera vez que Harry pudo observar de lo que era capaz como capitana.

Vania le hizo una señal a su hermano para que se tranquilizara mientras le decía

-Vamos, que la Snitch está cerca, haznos ganar, confío en ti-

Draco asintió mientras Vania se acercaba al capitán del equipo azul.

-¿Tienes un problema conmigo? ¿Te ofendí en algo?-

Él pareció ignorarla y se movió a otro lado, Vania lo miró mientras le daba una mirada retadora a Harry que no la perdía de vista y ahí fue como todo empezó.

Vania se le acercó decidida a tirarlo y en cuestión de segundos y con sólo un empujón en el lugar indicado el capitán de Ravenclaw caía al suelo y al parecer, aparte de unos raspones nada de que preocuparse, cuando regresó a su puesto se veía altanera y soberbia, y le daba una mirada de victoria a Harry, que quién ojos abiertos la miraba sin parpadear.

Fue un juego reñido, largo y con muchas rivalidades pero, el liderazgo de Vania era notable y no se dejaba de nadie y menos si la subestimaba por su corta edad. Harry sabía que Draco como buscador no era muy bueno dudaba mucho y lo pensaba demasiado en vez de lanzarse como lo hacía él.

Pues el marcador era 150 Slytherin 130 Ravenclaw iban ganando y les estaban dando batalla a los chicos de uniformes azules pero, todos se sorprendieron cuando llegaron a escuchar a Vania gritar

-¡¡Denles batalla somos Slytherin!!-

-¡¡Si!!- asintieron todos

Y fue cuando el verdadero espectáculo empezó en cuestión de minutos el marcador para las serpientes arrolló sin piedad al de Ravenclaw

Entonces fue cuando todos seguían con la vista a los dos buscadores, y la verdad es que se notaba el entrenamiento en el rubio de ojos azules. Le estaba dando batalla al chico de cabello obscuro y mirada dudosa y, entonces comprendió Harry que Draco ya no dudaba y era un rival bastante peligroso y fue cuando pasó en cuestión de segundos la narradora del juego gritó

-¡¡GANA SLYHTERIN!!-

Grandes gritos, chiflidos y caras de asombro pues hace un año no hubieran ganado los que hoy se llevaron ese título y Harry estaba sorprendido y sólo le quedó sonreír y aplaudir mientras Vania lo veía y asentía para darle las gracias con la cabeza y su mirada dejó de ser como en el juego ahora era calmada y tranquila , el próximo juego le tocaría a Vania ver al ganador.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO VII

Se lo dedico a mi amiga Luisita, para que no esté triste y porque le gusta el Quidditch

Después del juego, Vania estaba satisfecha consigo misma y con lo que había logrado.

La casa de las serpientes estaba de fiesta y no era para menos el primer juego y habían ganado, lo habían logrado y sin mucho esfuerzo y si con lucirse enfrente de los demás.

El jefe de la casa como siempre de expresivo, sólo los felicitó y estuvo un rato en la fiesta que habían organizado, mientras todo mundo festejaba una pequeña estaba aislada mirando por una ventana a su inseparable amiga la Luna.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Malfoy?-dijo el profesor encargado de la casa Slytherin

-Si profesor, ¿Porqué?-dijo Vania un poco extrañada

-¿Sabe? A veces los adultos nos tienen planes y pensamos que tenemos que cumplirlos pero, no es así-

-¿A no?-

-No, tenemos que estar en paz con nosotros mismos y encaminar nuestro futuro como mejor nos parezca. Yo no la juzgo y nadie debería píenselo-y diciendo ésto se alejó de la pequeña.

Vania sonrió y suspiró por lo que acababa de escuchar, ella no le decía a Snape como su hermano no se sentía a gusto llamándolo "padrino" y a él tampoco parecía agradarle así que era mejor dejar todo como hasta ahora.

Ella miraba a su hermano estaba tan feliz y tan orgulloso de sí mismo por haber ganado que no había notado que su hermana estaba un tanto melancólica y no estaba festejando como debería.

¿Cómo festejar si no siento nada? Si me da mucho gusto pero, no sé si es porque me lo han pedido o porque quiero demostrarles a todos que soy capaz de hacer todo lo que me propongo, en fin, sólo es un partido y nada más. Me gusta ver la luna y la torre más alta y. . . ¿Es Potter el que está en la torre?

Sonrió con la idea de que tal vez la estuviera esperando aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, y entonces miró a todos los que festejaban y decidió que tal vez iría y fingiría no haber visto al chico maravilla y, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando su hermano se acercó a ella con alguna finalidad y ella sabía cual era, platicar con ella acerca de su poco ánimo.

-¡Felicidades capitana! Nos conseguiste un triunfo, y arrasamos el campo con ellos pero, es ¿Qué acaso a ti no te da gusto?-

-Si, me da mucho y más porque hice la decisión correcta, eres un buen buscador-

-Vamos, celebra hermanita o es que acaso extrañas a tu amiga-dijo mientras señalaba la luna

-Algo así, regreso en un momento ¿está bien?-

-Haz lo que quieras-y le besó la frente

Ella se encaminó a dicha torre, con paso firme y tal vez, sólo tal vez iría con un poco más de rapidez. Cuando llegó al marco se veía rodeado de luz y entonces justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzarlo supo que Potter seguía ahí como lo había previsto. Respiró profundo y entró en aquél lugar, pensó en su maravillosa amiga que sería lo primero que vería pero, no fue así lo primero que vió fue a Potter incluso dio un pequeño brinquito y se quedó estática, muda no supo que decir o como actuar.

-Hola-dijo él

-Hola, parece que me has robado mi lugar favorito-

-No te lo he robado sólo . . . lo he tomado prestado-

Ella sonrió ante tal comentario y salió a la torre mientras miraba de frente a la luna pensó que tal vez Potter ya se habría ido cuando . . .

-¿Qué es lo que ves cuando miras a la luna?-

-Sólo veo lo hermosa que es, no sé la verdad porque la observo tanto-

-Ah ya veo-

-Pronto jugarás, ¿estás listo?-

-Claro, yo siempre estoy listo-

-Ah ya veo, te gusta darte aires grandeza-

-No, sólo que ya estoy listo no tengo porque mentirte-

-Te deseo suerte-

-Gracias, y viniendo de tan buena capitana acepto gustoso el cumplido-

Y se fue, ella sonrió de una manera especial pero, algo nublo su mente y espíritu, el recuerdo de su misión la mataba es como si le dieran una apuñalada y se abrazó como si estuviera perdida pero, pronto unos brazos la rodearon y un sentimiento cálido la lleno.

-Tardaste mucho, no pienses en ello, sólo vive el presente-

-No es fácil hermano-

-Lo sé, ven vámonos a dormir-

Ella asintió, realmente quería a su hermano, esa noche no fue diferente a las demás ella durmió junto a él pero, algo había cambiado en ella ahora deseaba vivir y encontrar una pareja que le diera la misma confianza, apoyo y calidez que le brindaba su hermano.

Era un día maravilloso muy soleado un día perfecto para jugar, el juego predilecto del colegio Hogwarts, todos ya estaban sentados pues el día de hoy jugará el equipo predilecto de muchos profesores y aunque no lo quisiera admitir de Dumbeldore también.

Todo estaba listo, Harry estaba ya en el aire listo para empezar a desempeñar su papel cuando escuchara el silbato.

El silbato sonó, y todos empezaron a jugar, y ahí estaba Vania de espectadora observando cada uno de los movimientos del chico de ojos verdes. Era rápido, ágil pero, si su hermano diera lo mejor de sí, lo derrotaría de eso no había duda.

Los chicos jugaban muy bien, el juego estuvo lleno de grandes sorpresas pero, sobre todo como es que Harry no dejaba de asombrar al público.

Era ágil con la escoba y volaba como si hubiera nacido o montado en una escoba o con alas pero, de igual manera era sorprendente su habilidad en la escoba, daba piruetas y volteretas que producían gran asombro en la audiencia.

Gryffindor estaba delante de su enemigo por algunos puntos no muchos, necesitaban que Harry obtuviera la Snitch y no sería problemas pues los años anteriores así había sido pero, había algo diferente en el muchacho y sólo los allegados a él podrían notarlo.

-¿Está nervioso?-dijo su mejor amigo

-Si, algo así pero, ¿De que?-contestó su novia

¿Estaba nervioso? Oh si, vaya que sí miraba constantemente a una persona que se encontraba en el público y ella a su vez lo miraba sin perder detalle era como si no quisieran perder contacto visual entre ellos.

Harry tuvo que parpadear al mirar la Snitch frente a sus ojos, la persiguió con gran esmero incluso parecía que iba a estrellarse contra el suelo, la mayoría cerraba los ojos en algunos momentos pero, Vania no, ella no apartaba la vista del jugador estrella del equipo de los leones rojos. Ella veía en él, un oponente difícil pero no imposible y aunque lo dudara a veces hasta lo admiraba. Veía sus ganas por vencer y obtener la victoria que la hizo preguntarse si así sería con todo. Ella veía su entusiasmo y no dudaba en que le daría problemas en el campo de juego pero, tal vez y con muchas expectativas ella ganaría no había razón alguna por la que no debería ganar pero, algo era seguro él le daría batalla es más se darían batalla mutua habían entrado en una especie de juego en el que ya no peleaban verbalmente sino que peleaban con elemento conocido para los dos, el Quidditch y no sólo eso era como si vivieran un reto diario, y si lograba vencerlo ese alguien podía ponerle otro reto y así sucesivamente, hasta que alguno gane definitivamente pero, eso no sucedería pronto pues a penas estaban empezando.

Y ahí estaba él persiguiendo la Snitch dorada con mucho ahínco, tanto que ya estaba muy cerca del suelo y pronto, a menos que fuera un topo no podría pasar más allá. Vania no parpadeaba quería ver cuando la atrapara y la atraparía de eso no había duda, y ya estaba a pocos centímetros del suelo, cuando . . .

-¡¡Gryffindor gana!!-dijo el locutor

y ahí estaba Harry, sosteniendo la pelotita tan codiciada en aquél juego, todo mundo aplaudía y lo vitoreaba pero, casualmente él sólo miraba a una persona que lo miraba de igual manera y le sonreía. Esos dos se habían vuelto cómplices de un juego que no se sabría bien a que se refería.

Después de que desocuparon el campo de juego unos panfletos muy extraños estaban siendo repartidos.

¿Un baile por Halloween o el partido de Quidditch?

¿Que sería lo que pasaría en las próximas semanas en Hogwarts?


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO VIII

-¿Qué es lo que lees Ron?-preguntó la chica mientras le trataba de quitar el papel de manera juguetona.

Él alzaba el papel mientras la trataba de sostener o le hacía cosquillas, hasta que por fin se dio por vencido

-Ten Hermione-dijo él- Es acerca de un baile por el día de Halloween, se supone que será de parejas y pues tenemos que ir coordinados-terminó de decir mientras se sonrojaba

Hermione lo miraba extrañado como no comprendiendo del todo

-No te entiendo Ron, tenemos que ir disfrazados en parejas-

-Si, y pues no se de que quieras ir tú-

Él seguía sonrojado y pues era la primera vez que tocaba el tema de ser pareja tan abiertamente, no se sabe porque exactamente se sonrojaba si ya eran pareja y toda la escuela lo sabía pero, había algo en la chica de cabello castaño que hacía que aún después de algo de tiempo lo seguía poniendo nervioso. La chica sonrió mientras se alejaba de manera burlona. Ron no tuvo más remedio que seguirla y se fueron riendo y persiguiéndose como si de verdad quisieran atraparse uno al otro.

-Vamos hermano disfrázate de algo, y aún no me has dicho con quien piensas ir al baile-dijo Vania a manera de juego

-No, no voy a ir-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque es estúpido y tonto y no voy a ir-

-Anda ve al baile e invita a una chica bonita-

-No, porque la más bonita eres tú-dijo mientras le daba un pellizco en la nariz

-Anda, ¿Si? Ve te vas a divertir-

-Mmm . . . sólo con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-preguntó ella muy intrigada, pues nunca había escuchado algo así de parte de su hermano, nunca jugaban de esa manera.

-Qué tu también vayas-

Ella abrió grande los ojos y automáticamente negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? Te vas a divertir mucho-dijo con el mismo tono que hace unos momentos ella había utilizado con él.

Ella le hizo una careta y lo siguió con mirada de pocos amigos, él recorría el cuarto burlonamente y al ver la cara que había hecho su hermana se reía con muchas ganas.

De pronto le hizo una cara, que él conocía perfectamente sabía que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo su hermana tenía esa mirada retadora que hacía siempre que se sentía superior a su acompañante lo hizo muchas veces con Lucius y con Narcisa era más bien una mirada de lástima que hasta él mismo odiaba.

-Iré-dijo ella con arrogancia

¡Maldición! Pensó Draco

-Está bien, fue un trato, mañana cuando vayamos al pueblo compraremos los disfraces, ¿Te parece?-

-Si, me parece bueno tenemos que irnos es hora del entrenamiento-

-Si capitana-decía mientras la saludaba como si fuera un general muggle.

-Vamos Harry tienes que ir-dijo Hermione

-No lo sé, no creo que sea buena idea-

-¿Por qué no amigo? Vamos alguna chica querrá ir contigo- dijo Ron mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-Está bien pero, no tengo idea de que usaré-

En esos momentos mientras sus amigos hablaban él miró en otra dirección y ahí estaba la chica de cabello platinado viéndolo con interés pero, algo hubo que ambos desviaron la mirada rápidamente.

Harry sonreía para sí mismo tal vez ir, no sería tan malo después de todo.

Todos ya estaban en Hogsmeade, había grupitos formados que iban de aquí para allá, con diferentes accesorios y la verdad es que estaban tan animados que nada importaba más que encontrar el disfraz perfecto, y la verdad era que ni Hermione ni Ron le dirían de que iban a ir disfrazados y lo más probable es que ni ellos mismos supieran.

Y fue cuando Harry la vió allí estaba Vania paseando con su hermano mientras veía disfraces ella decidió irse por otro lado, Harry se fue acercando, ella estaba viendo en un escaparate varios accesorios entre ellos un cuarzo rosado que parecía que la tenía encantada, ella se fue para cuando Harry se dio cuenta de todo ésto. Y fue cuando se le ocurrió ya tenía su disfraz, y por lo que vió también sus amigos pues reían como dos cómplices, tal vez, sólo tal vez por primera vez en su vida tenía ganas de asistir a esos eventos un poco tan muggles y un poco tan fantásticos .

Los preparativos estaban hechos en la habitación de los hermanos Malfoy, Draco vestía un traje muy elegante y parecía que no había disfraz y su hermana

-¿Qué te vas a poner sister?-dijo él un poco altanero

-No sé Narcisa me mandó un paquete me imagino que será mi disfraz-

-Así que "mamá" te mandó un regalo, ¿Por qué no lo abres y te preparas?-

-Y ¿Qué hay de ti? Porque aún no veo que te hayas disfrazado y si lo hiciste de un muchacho adinerado y amargado entonces no estás disfrazado-

Una almohada salió volando justo para pegarle en la nariz a la chica que reía, y que al ser golpeada paró para ser tirada de la cama

-Me las pagarás-y ella también le aventó la almohada que el chico esquivó con gran agilidad.

-Eso nunca hermanita, soy el diablo recuerda que el diablo viene en las mejores presentaciones- y se puso unos cuernitos que aunque se verían ridículos su hermano realmente se aprovechaba de su atractivo, aunque se pusiera cuernitos realmente lucía guapo y varonil, un disfraz muy digno de él y sus creencias, se veía sumamente superior seguro tendría a un gran círculo de seguidoras rondándole como buitres a su presa y eso le gustaba a su hermano.

-Adelántate hermano yo iré en unos momentos-

Su hermano accedió y le besó la frente, ella le sonrió y cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Se acercó lentamente al paquete, la carta de su madre era concisa y corta como todas las que le mandaba pues Narcisa sabía que su hija era más fría que el mismo hielo

Vaya, Narcisa me conoce a la perfección sólo espero que su disfraz sea bonito. Abrí el paquete y una nota salió de repente _"HOLA MI NIÑA QUE ESTE REGALO TE HAGA MUY FELIZ, ES MUY ESPECIAL Y QUE TUS SUEÑOS SE HAGAN REALIDAD TE QUIERE NARCISA"_ vaya que me conoce ya no pone mamá. Suspiré con algo de dolor pero, así es la vida y soy fuerte, así que ahí está el paquete delante mío, y sólo con quitar un papel se descubre un poco de la sorpresa es un vestido blanco. Empiezo a sacarlo con mucho cuidado y no hay palabras que describan lo maravilloso que es el vestido, es tan delicado que no salen palabras que puedan decir todos los detalles que tiene.

El vestido era blanco, un estrapless y el corsé tenía algunas perlas que brillaban con la luz, el resto del vestido era vaporoso y bordado con hilo de plata la verdad era un vestido hermoso y eso no era todo, al parecer los hermanitos irían de contra parte pues dentro del paquete había una máscara clásica, blanca de esas que sólo cubren los ojos y un poco de la nariz y, eso no era todo también había un para de alas que hacían juego, suspiró y decidió ponérselo de inmediato pues ya quería ver como lucía. El vestido realzaba su figura en todos los sentidos, una cintura estrecha un talle largo y los encantos femeninos antes de llegar a un blanco cuello, decidió recogerse el cabello su largo cuello y los huesos de la clavícula resaltaban pero hacía que se viera tan frágil y hermosa, no había duda de que verdaderamente parecía un ángel, cuando se puso la máscara, sus grandes ojos azules resaltaron de una manera extraordinaria. Pero había algo que no le gustaba y eso era que la reconocerían y ella no quería ser reconocida. Fue la primera vez en su vida que se veía al espejo y supo que parecía una princesa o mejor aún una muchacha normal. Tenía que reconocerlo se veía sumamente atractiva y para completar el disfraz se puso un poco de brillantina en el cuerpo para que fuera complemento de su vestido. Pero aún eso de que pudieran reconocerla no le agradó y conjuró un sencillo hechizo para cambiar de color su cabello y lo volvió negro azabache, sin querer había dado en el blanco pues la cabellera obscura hizo que sus ojos y su piel blanca resaltaran. Y entonces su peinado fue el ideal con un poco de cabello suelto, así los mechones que caían en su piel daban el toque perfecto.

Fue recorriendo los pasillos algo nerviosa por su apariencia, ya estaba llegando pues se podía escuchar la música que provenía del gran salón. Suspiró antes de entrar al lugar de la fiesta y entonces entró, todo mundo bailaba, otros platicaban y había disfraces muy buenos uno de una conejita y su pareja era un muchacho que iba de tortuga y aunque odiara reconocerlo Ron y Hermione iban muy bien disfrazados él era rey de corazones y ella la reina. Supuso que se veía muy bien pues atrajo muchas miradas entre ellas la de su hermano que sonrió para sí mismo pues él si la reconocía fue caminando entre las personas, se veía nerviosa y no sabía como actuar. Su hermano se dirigió a ella llevándole un poco de ponche.

-Te ves bellísima hermanita- dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla y se alejaba de ella.

Pasaron algunos minutos y decidió que tal vez lo mejor era irse cuando

-Oye Ron ¿Ya viste a Harry?-

-Wow es un caballero medieval y se ve genial pero se ve raro-

-Obvio tontito hizo el hechizo y no está usando sus gafas-

Los chicos tenían razón el disfraz de Harry era estupendo, cota de malla, y en el pecho un emblema de color sangre con un dibujo que parecía sacado de un libro de historia pero, extrañamente él también llevaba una máscara clásica color negro y eso hizo que sus ojos verdes lucieran espectacularmente.

Vania estaba de espaldas cuando una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Hola es ¿Qué acaso usted damisela es mi ángel de la guarda?-


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO IX

Ella no podía dejar de mirar los ojos de su ahora caballero pero, es que aunque no sabía muy bien quien era algo tenía que le llamaba la atención.

-Tal vez pueda ser mi caballero pero, primero debo conocer el nombre de mi protegido-

-Sólo si puedo saber el suyo primero-

-Entonces creo que seremos Ángel y . . .-

-Lancelot, ¿Le parece?-

-Me parece-

Y lo miró a sus ojos, Dios los tenía tan bellos eran profundos y se podía perder en ellos pero, esa máscara le impedía ver quien era el que había cautivado su corazón.

-¿Qué te pasa Ángel? ¿Algo te disgusta?-

-Si, el no saber tu nombre-

-Vivamos esta noche y disfrutémosla y después veremos que pasa-

-Estoy de acuerdo-

Él la miraba extrañado, intrigado por saber quien era la mujer que tenía delante tan hermosa, tan seria, tan misteriosa pero, a la vez derramaba tanta ternura que era imposible dejar de verla. Aunque en el fondo ya tenía una idea de quien podía ser.

Todos estaban asombrados con la bella pareja pues parecían sacados de un cuento de hadas y en el mundo mágico en el que viven de un capítulo normal de la vida cotidiana. Todos murmuraban y claro no podían pasar desapercibidos los celos de un muy guapo diablo que veía a la pareja con alegría hacia el Ángel y celos hacia el Caballero que la pretendía, y es que nunca había tenido que experimentar celos de ningún muchacho incluso pasaba por su mente los tiernos recuerdos de una Vania pequeña, graciosa, chimuela y diciendo a los cuatro vientos que sólo se casaría con un hombre como su hermano y él se sentía halagado sin mencionar que siempre la protegió porque detrás de esa coraza de hierro estaba una niña dulce y frágil, y Draco sabía que nunca superaría un corazón roto porque eso querría decir que ella se había abierto y le había entregado a ese alguien todo, y buscaría protección de parte de él pero, si él le rompía el corazón ella no volvería a confiar en nadie y lo sabía porque la conocía perfectamente y no quería que su hermana cayera en ese pozo sin fondo por un estúpido muchacho.

Ron y Hermione veían a la pareja complacidos era la primera vez que Harry demostraba interés en una chica y esa misteriosa chica mostraba interés en su amigo. Aún se preguntaban quien sería la extraña muchacha que tenía hechizado a su amigo. Ron y Hermione sintieron que por fin su amigo se había relacionado con alguien del sexo opuesto sin mencionar que era alguien muy de acuerdo a su personalidad. Veían como platicaban y como Harry sonreía de oreja a oreja, como coqueteaban descaradamente.

Sólo los allegados a ambos chicos conocían su identidad, en todo el baile sólo Draco sabía que el delicado Ángel era Vania y sólo Hermione y Ron que el caballero era Harry. El baile estaba de parte de la espléndida pareja canciones lentas y románticas que incitaban a los muchachos a ponerse de románticos y bailar abrazados con sus respectivas parejas.

Vania reía pues Harry sabía ser simpático, y pocas veces reía era su manera de olvidarse de todo y, para Harry escuchar a su acompañante reír era lo más maravilloso que había oído era suave y contagiosa, no podía evitar reír cuando ella también lo hacía.

-Ay Lancelot- dijo mientras terminaba de reír

De pronto un bello silencio los invadió, bello porque cuando estás con una persona y se hace un silencio el sólo verle los ojos y su sonrisa basta.

Harry la vió a los ojos, y retiró lentamente un mechón de su frente y siguió dibujando su rostro, fue bajando lentamente por sus mejillas hasta rozar su labios, ella sintió un escalofrío y cerró sus ojos.

Es hermosa, su risa es encantadora, Dios como pude haberme perdido de algo así. Me encanta ver sus ojos y su piel es tan suave. Le recorro el rostro para poder dibujarla en mi memoria cuando el baile termine, sólo así podrá seguir viva y mi corazón la buscará y nunca la olvidará. Sus labios son tan suaves, como quisiera unirlos con los míos, ella parece sentir lo mismo pues puedo ver como cierra los ojos invitándome a besarlos.

Él es tan guapo y tan tierno, siento por primera vez como la calidez invade mi pecho, sus ojos pueden ver mi fragilidad como persona, me siento vulnerable por primera vez. Siento por primera vez su roce, como recorre mi rostro y sonrío. De pronto sus dedos tocan mis labios y siento como un escalofrío me recorre, veo sus labios y cierro mis ojos.

Harry se acerca a Vania pero, el miedo la vence y se retira un poco, él parece entender porque en vez de eso le susurra al oído

-Ven, vamos ángel mío, baila conmigo-

-Si mi caballero-

Todos miran la pista de baile pues la mejor pareja que hayan visto ya está en ella. Bailan como si flotaran sus movimientos son perfectos, es magia. Al parecer un travieso mago de barba blanca les hacía un presente y todo fue perfecto las luces, la música, todo.

De pronto la pieza terminó y los ojos de los bailarines se encontraron y los dos sabían que querían platicar un poco más.

Así que decidieron alejarse un poco de la concurrencia, cosa que puso alerta a un celoso hermano.

-Vaya que bailas bien-

-Tú también caballero-

-Quisiera recordarte siempre-

-Yo también-

-Yo te ofrezco ésto- y diciéndolo se quito la máscara para verla directo a los ojos con mirada retadora

Ella no supo como actuar sólo se asombró al ver quien era el muchacho que le robaba el aliento era:

Harry Potter.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Es que yo no puedo ofrecerte mi identidad pero, puedo ofrecerte dos cosas-

-¿Cuáles?-preguntó el chico intrigado por lo que acababa de oír

-La primera es que te diré algo que nadie sabe, soy muy fuerte en el exterior pero, en el interior a veces siento que me derrumbo-

-Yo no dejaré que te caigas- mientras la abrazaba

Ella sonrió y asintió

-Estoy intrigado ¿Cuál es la segunda cosa?-

Ella se sonrojó y se levantó de puntitas para acercarse a él mientras le decía

-Mi primer beso-


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO X

Se lo dedicó a mi amiga Lufer por siempre apoyarme y porque me anima a seguir adelante

Después del beso ella lo miró a los ojos y salió corriendo como ladrón de la escena del crimen o como cenicienta al tocar las doce campanadas. No sabía que hacer se acababa de rendir ante su adversario así que cuando llegó a su habitación se quitó la máscara, volvió a su color de cabello natural y sus ojos volvieron a ser iguales fríos y sin vida, ya lo tenía decidido, sabría que hacer.

Ahí estaba yo besando a la chica de mis sueños, cuando de pronto aquél mágico momento terminó y ella se fue, se fue dejándome estático. Fui tras ella pero ya era demasiado tarde no pude encontrarla. Ojalá la vuelva a ver pronto y no descansaré hasta saber su identidad.

A la mañana siguiente de algo estaban totalmente seguros y eso era, que Vania Malfoy había regresado vaya que era extraño, nunca se había ido pero, hace mucho que no la veían como una Malfoy y desde el inicio de semana ella volvió a ser la misma fría, soberbia y creída Vania. Lo extraño es que nadie sabía el porque había regresado.

-Es increíble justo cuando pensamos que se había calmado ¡Zas! Regresa a las andadas-

-Pues si pero, pues ya sabíamos que tarde o temprano iba a volver a ser una Malfoy Ron, ¿o no Harry?-

-Pues si, aunque yo no dejo de lado que en el fondo sea buena persona-

-Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyy en el fondo- dijeron sus amigos al unísono

Los tres rieron muy animados y fue cuando Harry la vió, algo había cambiado en ella. Vió sus ojos y sabía que algo había cambiado, sus ojos eran vacíos no mostraban nada, eso era lo malo.

Ese día volvieron a los entrenamientos por fin sería el partido que tanto estaban esperando, tanto las serpientes como los leones entrenaban sin cesar y sin descanso.

Ese día en la noche ella fue a su lugar favorito y sabía que Harry no estaría ahí lo podía sentir y nunca se equivocaba.

Miraba la Luna como si quisiera una respuesta no sabía que hacer, no sabía que pensar sólo recordaba ese baile, como reía, como bailaba y como podía ser ella misma sin que la gente se quedara estupefacta y más que nada sin que su hermano la asesinara con la vista por estar con su archienemigo.

Suspiraba mientras tocaba sus labios, era como si los de Harry siguieran ahí aún podía sentir un hormigueo que la hacia sentirse especial y la hacia sonreír automáticamente.

Movió la cabeza como si quisiera olvidar eso, y todo lo demás, como si quisiera que le borraran de la memoria el baile de Halloween.

Regresó a su cuarto pues en menos de una semana ella estaría compitiendo contra el enemigo por el que había nacido. Tenía que exterminarlo y ganar en el Quidditch como fuera posible. Porque su destino ya estaba escrito, todo lo que ella vivía ya estaba decidido y eso era lo que odiaba pero más que nada, lo que le dolía, le dolía en el alma saber que ella era un muñeco de pilas a control remoto y en el fondo sabía que cuando hubiera entretenido al niño que jugaba con ella acabaría como cualquier juguete, tirado en la basura esperando a que la pila se acabara y entonces sería el final. Ahí estaba el porque una niña a tan corta edad estaba vacía y sin sentimientos, todo en su vida no le pertenecía y eso la mataba no sabía como manejarlo no sabía como enfrentar la horrible verdad.

Todos los pertenecientes al equipo de las serpientes se quejaba y era lógico entrenaban muy duro, y no importaba si se caían o no por el cansancio tenían que seguir, Vania era muy dura y su hermano sabía porque lo hacía podía ver en sus ojos lo competitiva que se estaba volviendo y sabía exactamente porque lo hacía incluso él tenía algo que decirle pero no se atrevía sabía que se negaría y no podía darse ese lujo tenía que hacerlo más que nada por ella.

Harry estaba entrenando duro pero tenía mucha confianza y casi podía burlarse de los pobres Slytherin que trabajaban demasiado duro pero, veía a una gran competidora en Vania sabía que ella sería capaz de seguir el juego aún con un brazo roto ella era un enemigo mortal y él lo sabía así que cuando esos pensamientos pasaron por su mente decidió que tal vez no debería de confiarse tanto y siguió entrenando.

Ya era hora de regresar a sus respectivas casas y algo sucedió.

Harry no pudo evitar ver a Vania con el cabello recogido en una larga trenza pero, había algo extraño su color de cabello era más obscuro y ella pareció notar la mirada de Harry sobre ella.

-¿Qué me ves Potter?-dijo ella un tanto agresiva

-Nada, sólo que tú cabello está . . .-

-¿Sucio? Si Potter me caí de nuevo y extrañamente el superhéroe de esta escuela no estaba ahí así que me caí-

Al decir ésto ella lo miró directo a los ojos y fue como si lo que veía, la imagen que tenía delante de sus ojos lo golpearon como un relámpago. Ahí estaba una chica de ojos azul eléctrico, profundos y una cabellera recogida color obscuro, tanto que parecía tal vez ¿Negro?

Él abrió los ojos como plato y fue cuando ella empezó a voltear a ambos lados para ver que era lo que lo ponía así, y no sólo eso sino que Vania empezó a retroceder al ver que él se iba acercando y entonces cuando lo tuvo cerca.

-¡Eras tú!-

Ella entendió a que se refería y entonces fue cuando se alejó de golpe

-Mira Potter no se de que demonios estás hablando y aléjate de mi-

Y entonces ella salió. Harry se quedó con la boca abierta mientras la señalaba y trataba de alcanzarla, ella caminaba muy apresuradamente.

-Eras tú-

-No se de que hablas-

-Eras tú no lo niegues-

-No se de que hablas, no te entiendo-

Y entonces la tomó por los hombros mientras le decía

-Eras tú puedo sentirlo, esa chica dulce que se abrió a mi y . . .- no pudo continuar porque ella se zafó de su abrazo y lo miró a los ojos para luego decirle

-No soy de quien hablas y para demostrarte que no me importas te ganaré en el juego porque me gusta ser mejor que tú y ganarte donde más te duela-

Y se fue, Harry se quedó inmóvil y supo que algo andaba mal y por supuesto que era ella y lo sabía pero, lo que no sabía era como es que había cambiado tanto.

Era la mañana del juego y cuando se estaba vistiendo Vania lista para desayunar y arrasar con los leones notó que su hermano no se levantó y seguía en la cama

-Hermano, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?-

-No hermana, lo mejor será que tomes mi lugar-

-¡No hermano!-

-Si y si no lo haces me decepcionarás-

Ella bajó la vista y le pidió algo

-Mínimo ve para que me veas jugar-

Él asintió mientras se paraba para vestirse y acompañarla.

En el comedor Harry veía a Vania de un modo especial mientras ella le sonreía burlonamente y con mirada retadora.

El campo estaba puesto, todos estaban en sus escobas y su hermano la miraba mientras el narrador decía

-¡Cambio de planes no hay buscador así que la capitana tomará un doble papel!-

Draco apretaba fuerte en su puño una carta de su padre

"_Draco: nuestro señor quiere que Vania juegue como buscadora contra Potter, hazlo o yo me encargaré de que nuestro Señor la desconecte sabes a que me refiero_

_Lucius"_


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO XI

Se lo dedico a mi novio porque me ha insistido y apoyado mucho para seguir escribiendo. Y a una amiga que está pasando por un mal momento

Después de que el narrador había dado el anuncio el juego empezó. Vaya que era un juego reñido desde el principio. Para empezar los cazadores estaban a punto de pelearse a golpes pero, todo mundo estaba concentrado en la rivalidad entre la capitana y buscadora Vania y el buscador Harry. No importaba si al parecer estaban persiguiendo una snitch falsa porque estaban luchando hombro con hombro haciendo las mismas piruetas que hacía el otro. Es decir, Harry daba una vuelta completa en el aire y Vania la repetía y agregaba algo más a lo que Harry hacía lo mismo y así sucesivamente.

Mientras tanto en el campo con los demás jugadores había que reconocerlo los Slytherin estaban luchando muy duro en menos de quince minutos rebasaban por veinte puntos a Gryffindor.

Y fue entonces cuando la actitud de Vania cambió y dejó de hacer piruetas para quedarse quieta y examinar a su contrincante y no importaba cuanto su equipo la mirará con odio ella estaba decidida a no seguirle el juego aunque quedara como una perdedora o miedosa

Vania miraba mucho a Harry estudiaba cada uno de sus movimientos y es que en los últimos minutos del juego la snitch había hecho su aparición en el campo de batalla y Harry la perseguía afanosamente mientras Vania se quedaba muy quieta en su lugar simplemente observando. Todo su equipo se preguntaba porque no luchaba con Potter por la Snitch ya que estaba visible en el campo de juego.

Pero no, Vania observaba sus movimientos, sus debilidades y su fortaleza.

Harry es muy rápido y fuerte, no se intimida con nada y tampoco le teme a nada. Es como si fuera invencible como buen león pero, debe de tener alguna debilidad por pequeña que sea tengo que encontrarla. No planea sus movimientos simplemente se lanza y espera a ver que sucede ahora veo porque le había ganado a mi hermano.

Sigue a la snitch con perseverancia pero, un momento cuando lo hace no se apoya bien en la escoba ni cuida lo que tiene al frente.

¡Ya lo tengo!

No quiero verme como un pesado ni tampoco como un débil, es por eso que debo luchar con todas mis fuerzas sin pensar en que estoy siendo observado a todo momento, siempre me está viendo. Pero no debo de ponerme nervioso y es que no se porque lo hago siempre que ella está presente y ahora menos puedo concentrarme sabiendo que ella es aquél ángel maravilloso que me cautivó

Y, ¡Hey! La Snitch delante de mí voy por ella

En ese momento Harry inclinó su escoba y la dirigió al piso donde la snitch se dirigía, todo el público dejó de hablar y es que iba en picada directo para tomarla que casi nadie se dio cuenta que enfrente de Harry Vania estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Estaba a unos milímetros del piso, Harry tenía que tomarla en cualquier segundo cuando una delgada mano blanca se le adelantó y en un segundo la snitch dorada ya estaba en la mano de su contrincante, sólo los Slytherin aplaudían y gritaban vitoreando a su capitana del equipo, todos los demás estaban pasmados y es que así como Harry nunca notaron cuando Vania se le acercó para arrebatarle el triunfo.

Harry estaba shockeado pero sonreía y aplaudió también invitando a los demás a hacerlo pues la chica se lo merecía. Pero una parte de Harry murió ese día y recordaba con amargura la frase que le había dicho la ahora ganadora de su juego

" _. . .para demostrarte que no me importas te ganaré en el juego porque me gusta ser mejor que tú y ganarte donde más te duela. . ."_

Y algo le quedaba claro a esa chiquilla no le importaba nadie ni siquiera su hermano y eso lo sabía perfectamente ya que había estado presente cuando lo rebajó peor que a un gusano, entonces se dijo así mismo que el bellísimo ángel del cual se había enamorado a primera vista no existía y si lo hacía era sólo en su mente.

Harry estaba herido.

En la casa de las serpientes había fiesta y todos aplaudían porque aunque fuera dura y estricta su capitana les había dado el triunfo.

Su hermano la cargaba constantemente y le daba vueltas en el aire mientras la sujetaba con sus fuertes brazos. Ella reía sintiéndose plena y digna de ser la hermana de Draco.

La fiesta hubiera seguido bien de no ser por un descuidado Draco que había dejado la carta de su padre encima del escritorio, así que cuando Vania fue por una hoja cuando la vió.

Al principio no le dio importancia y pensó que tal vez sería confidencial pero, después la curiosidad propia de una niña se apoderó de ella obligándola a leerla.

Mejor hubiera sido que Draco estuviera realmente enfermo pues la ira de su hermana creció tanto se sentía traicionada y como una tonta.

Así que por eso jugué yo como buscadora siendo que mi hermano estaba sano y no sólo eso sino que me mintió ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso? Cuando yo le he dado toda mi confianza y apoyo, y más cuando él sabe que odio que me manipule Lucius como a un juguete.

Apretó la carta en sus manos y gritó como si algo malo hubiera pasado. Entre tanto rebumbio nadie la escucharía excepto su hermano.

Draco subió presuroso

-¿Estás bien?-

Ella no contestó sólo se quedó ahí estática dándole la espalda.

-¡Contéstame!-

-¡Me mentiste!-dijo mientras le aventaba la carta

Draco sabía perfectamente a que se refería

-¡Te odio! ¡Mal hermano!- y así la letanía siguió hasta que Draco pudo ordenar sus ideas y entonces entrecerró sus ojos y la miró tan fría y duramente a los ojos que la chica bajó un poco el volumen

-¡Cállate!-

Ella se pasmó y justo cuando pensaba decir algo Draco la calló.

-Escúchame bien, porque sólo lo diré una vez lo hice porque te quiero, porque eres mi hermana digas lo que digas, porque no soporto la idea de perderte de que de pronto dejes de existir en mi vida y si puedo lograrlo dejando de jugar como buscador lo haré encantado y es porque te quiero Vania. Créeme que mi intención no era herirte o mentirte simplemente que seguirías a mi lado viviendo la vida que te mereces, viviendo la vida sólo eso-

Las palabras llegaron al corazón de su hermana y es que nunca lo había visto de esa manera se sentía tan tonta y estúpida que decidió huir, si correr lejos de ahí Draco trató de detenerla pero ella ocupó sus poderes y le cerró la puerta.

Subió hasta su torre para alejar de su mente las cosas horribles que le había dicho a su hermano, cuando llegó se sintió más tranquila. Ya respiraba con normalidad y dejó de punzarle la cabeza.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió la presencia de Harry suspiró y volteó para mirarlo a los ojos y se asombró tanto por el cambio, ella recordaba las esmeraldas vivas y llenas de alegría y ahora sus ojos estaban tristes y vacíos.

-Hola campeona, ¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo él con una alegría fingida

-Bien-dijo mientras le daba la espalda

-Ah que bien me alegro-

-¿Sabes? Tu único error es que no miras al frente por eso pude derrotarte-

-Vaya que eres buena ni yo mismo lo hubiera notado, con razón ganó el mejor-

-Tal vez- dijo ella mientras se alejaba de ahí.

Ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta cuando le dirigió las últimas palabras de esa noche al feroz león

-Tú y yo odiamos a la misma persona Harry y con la misma magnitud, lo odiamos de corazón-


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO XII

Se lo dedico a mi amiga Lufer, te quiero muxo nena!

En su habitación el chico maravilla pensaba una y otra vez en lo que la chica de ojos metálicos le había dicho. No sabía como interpretarlo, la única persona que odiaba era Draco pero ella lo quiere, y sus tíos ella no los conoce. ¿Voldemort acaso? Pero ella porque lo odiaba no tenía razón o motivo o al menos eso creía él.

Miró al techo de su habitación haciendo lo que hacía desde el baile de Halloween, revivía cada momento cada segundo de ese baile pero, más que nada de esa persona que lo cautivó, veía los ojos de ese ángel cuando reía y le recordaban mucho a los de una niña pequeña y su sonrisa, Dios era maravillosa. Se llevó sus dedos a los labios y los tocó, ese beso ella le había regalado su primer beso y es que aunque no lo supiera ella , también era el primero de Harry.

Miró hacia la ventana buscando la torre, algo dentro de él quería que ahí estuviera Vania para poder correr hacia ella y abrazarla o tal vez ¿Besarla?

Se quedó pensando en eso durante toda la noche, ¿Quería besar a Vania? ¿Realmente lo quería o era sólo para averiguar si ella era su ángel? O es ¿Qué Vania le gustaba? Todo era tan confuso ¿Cómo es que le gustaba Vania? Si era fría, desconsiderada, hiriente y a veces su lengua podía matarte en unos cuantos segundos. Pero, también era fuerte, decidida, perseverante y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo en voz alta era hermosa, su cabello largo platinado, su estrecha cintura, largas piernas, ojos hermosos y labios tentadores.

Suspiró mientras los ojos se cerraban y el sueño se apoderaba de él, descansaría unas cuantas horas antes de que las clases comenzaran.

Vania regresó a su cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido, porque a estas alturas su hermano ya estaría dormido. Giró la perilla con mucho cuidado, abrió la puerta procurando no hacerla rechinar, entró y cerró la puerta muy despacio. Sonrió para si misma y se encaminó a su cama pero al voltearse, pegó un brinquito cuando se dio cuenta que estaba frente a frente con su hermano.

Él realmente lucía molesto y ella desvió la mirada como cuando la regañaba, y por su expresión sabía que iba a hacerlo

-¡No vuelvas a salir así, entendiste!-

-Si hermano-

-Ven acá- dijo mientras extendía sus brazos, invitándola a estar en ellos.

Ella se acercó y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que él pareció entender

-Te quiero mucho y no quiero perderte-

-Ni yo-

-Bueno es hora de que duermas-

-Si pero, quiero darme antes un baño-

-Está bien pero, no te desveles- dijo ésto mientras le besaba la frente.

Ella sonrió mientras se encaminaba al baño.

Se desvistió desganadamente y empezó a llenar la tina, el ruido del agua al caer la tranquilizaba, era un ruido constante y muy calmado para ella.

El vapor que podía respirar le agradaba así que decidió agregar unas cuantas gotas de un su aceite favorito lavanda, cuando terminó de llenarse antes de meterse centró su vista en el reflejo que le mostraba el agua ese reflejo no mentía y su hermano tenía razón mostraba a una niña pequeña con miedo y que aún necesita de su hermano mayor.

Le dio un manotazo al agua y se metió olvidándose de todo.

Se relajó mientras trataba de recordar algo que la hiciera sentirse viva o parte de algo, su familia sólo estaba formada por Draco y ella. En sus recuerdos sólo se encontraba su hermano, recordaba que en sus primeros años de vida Narcisa era como una verdadera madre para ella pero, conforme creció más o menos a los ocho o nueve años por orden de Lucius se alejó de ella y fue cuando supo su horrible verdad, y entonces en parte porque su madre no la defendió y en parte porque se alejó decidió no volverle a llamar madre a Lucius nunca le dijo papá así que eso no extrañó a la familia. Y desde ese momento Draco fue su todo, su papá, su mamá y su hermano, él la regañaba cuando hacía algo o la premiaba si hacía algo bien porque sus padres no podían controlarla pues decía que ni Narcisa ni Lucius eran sus padres la única conexión de sangre que tenía era con Draco y después entendió que Narcisa nunca luchó por su cariño simplemente aceptó de buena gana su rechazo y eso la hirió más y pensó que si nunca luchó por su cariño es porque jamás le importó, así que su única familia era Draco.

Abrió los ojos ahora llenos de lágrimas y decidió que era hora de salir.

Se vistió deprisa y se acurrucó junto a su hermano y se durmió diciéndole

-Te quiero mucho hermano-

Al día siguiente desde el desayuno las serpientes no dudaron ni un segundo en hacer alarde de su victoria. Los pobres leones tenían que soportar a los presumidos pero, ganaron así que había que aguantarse.

Cuando Vania bajó miró a Harry y le sonrió como recordándole su triunfo.

El desayuno pasó muy rápido y justo cuando el grupo de Malfoy estaba a punto de irse, cuando Malfoy hizo un comentario del triunfo sobre los leones y cuando se dieron la vuelta, Vania logró escuchar un comentario.

-Sólo ganaron porque tienen a Vania-dijo Ron

Vania se paró en seco y se giró hacia Ron quien le dio una mirada de miedo y preocupación.

-¿Qué dijiste Weasley?-

Ron no contestó

-Deja que te diga algo, si así es ganaron porque yo estoy en el equipo así como ustedes ganaban sólo por tener a Harry en su equipo, porque si mal no recuerdo nunca los he visto a ninguno de ustedes a excepción de Harry en el campo de juego y a menos de que eso suceda todos ustedes dependen de sus jugadores para ganar, así que razona antes de hablar Weasley-

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue, Ron entornó los ojos y quiso asesinarla.

-¿Oigan se dieron cuenta?-dijo Hermione

-¿De que?-contestaron los dos amigos

-Que Vania nos atacó donde más nos duele a los tres, a Ron con sus comentarios, a mi en los estudios y a Harry en el Quidditch pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasará ahora que no tiene nada con que atacarnos?-

Se encaminaron a sus últimas clases pensando en lo que Hermione les había dicho.

Todos estuvieron muy animados y alborotados porque las vacaciones estaban demasiado próximas.

Ron iría con sus padres a un viaje alrededor de Irlanda y Hermione se iría como todos los años con su familia.

Harry se quedaría sólo esta vez y sus amigos lo sentían mucho pero no pudieron hacer que sus padres los dejaran quedarse con Harry

Harry suspiró con la idea de tener que pasarla solo.

Mientras tanto Vania entraba corriendo y riendo como niña pequeña mientras su hermano entraba haciéndole cosquillas.

El búho negro característico de los Malfoy estaba ahí con una carta, en cuanto la entregó se marchó.

Draco la leyó mientras su hermana meditaba.

-Vamos a navidad con ellos Vania como todos los años, ya quiero comer la cena-

-No iré-


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO XIII

Se lo dedico a una amiga para que tu sufrimiento sea menos, te quiero nena, ¡ Ánimo! Los problemas van y vienen pero, los amigos son para siempre.

-¿Cómo que no irás?-

-Lo que oíste, no voy a ir-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Porque no quiero tener que toparme con Lucius, lo lamento hermano-

-Pero, ¿Por él no estarás conmigo en la navidad?-

Lo miró a los ojos, y Draco pudo ver la tristeza y miedo que reflejaban ese par de zafiros, supo que al ir Lucius la atormentaría con preguntas y órdenes de cómo actuar. Todo eso le recordaría a su hermana su destino y eso la mataría.

-Está bien-dijo mientras le besaba la frente

-Pero ¿Me escribirás verdad?-

-Claro es más me enojaré si tú no lo haces diario-

-Si-y lo abrazó tan fuerte que su hermano sintió como si nunca más volvería a ver a su hermana.

-Shh shhh, calma calma todo está bien, es más te propongo algo pero, sólo si dejas de llorar,¿Si?-

Ella asintió y se limpió las lágrimas

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no ponemos un arbolito? Uno muggle para que tus regalos te lleguen debajo de él, ¿Te parece?-

-Si-dijo gritando y saltando como si no tuviera más de 9 años.

Su hermano se quedó pensando que más o menos a esa edad dejó de serlo, y se volvió fría y demasiado seca. Su infancia fue muy corta y se vió obligada a ser más adulta es por eso que cuando se ponía de caprichosa o berrinchuda cosa que no sucedía a menudo, le perdonaba todo. Como cuando le pedía dormir con él, Draco sabía que ese era su mayor capricho y se lo cumplía. Ya más que capricho era tradición desde antes de llegar a Hogwarts dormían juntos pues, ella se sentía más segura junto a él. Es por eso que él procuraba protegerla y demostrarle que nada en este mundo podía herirla.

Harry estaba platicando con sus amigos, ellos le prometían escribirle y traerle muchos recuerdos y regalos. Parecía estarlos escuchando pero, todo se le olvidó cuando vió a un par de pesados hermanos y la escena le gustó.

Draco iba caminando con los brazos detrás de su espalda mientras reía animadamente con su hermana quien saltaba como conejo rodeándolo, y ahí fue cuando notó que a pesar de ya ser una jovencita a veces sacaba a su niña interior y éste hecho lo fascinó porque se veía tan inocente y frágil.

-Harry,¿Estás escuchando?-

-¿Eh?-

-Olvídalo Hermione, está como en otro planeta- y diciendo ésto, Ron lo jaló puesto era hora de ir al último paseo del año a Hogsmeade.

Todo mundo estaba ocupado tratando de comprar regalos de navidad, o simplemente paseando para ver todos los adornos.

Harry decidió separarse de su grupo y la verdad es que estaba fascinado con la idea de ver al frío de Draco comprando adornos para un árbol, mientras su hermana comía una dona y se tomaba de su brazo.

Harry extrañó tener que pasarla con una familia o sus amigos, esta navidad se la pasaría solo, es más parecía que incluso los Malfoy la pasarían en familia y eso le causó algo de envidia.

Todos llegaron al castillo con mucha energía y alborotados, la mayoría iría a sus casas para navidad y los pocos que se quedaban querían pasar la última noche con sus amigos.

En la sala común de los leones tres amigos inseparables hacían un intercambio de regalos, reían, jugaban y estaban unidos como una familia.

Harry comprendió que esa era su verdadera familia sus amigos, sus profesores que habían mostrado más interés en ser como una familia para él, que su verdadera familia.

Harry veía con agrado como sus mejores amigos se llevaban y se daban uno que otro beso en señal del gran cariño que había crecido de su relación. Se podía decir que eran la pareja perfecta, cuando Hermione fue por cocoa Harry se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro amigo-

-¿Cómo es que se llevan tan bien tú y ella?-

-Jajajajaja pues verás no lo sé a pesar de llevar ya algo de tiempo juntos siempre logra sorprenderme, siempre logra maravillarme y siempre es distinto-

-Me alegro por ti amigo ¡Felicidades!-

-¿De que hablaban?-dijo Hermione con curiosidad

-De lo afortunado que soy al tenerte junto a mi-y la jaló hacia él para darle un beso

-¡Vaya hasta que te das cuenta!-

Y ante tal comentario los tres rieron de buena gana. Al parecer Harry recordó a cierta personita mientras veía a sus amigos juntos, ¿Cómo es que él no tenía pareja? Él quería pertenecerle a alguien por completo así como Hermione le pertenecía a Ron y viceversa.

Suspiró con la idea de una Vania sonriente como aquella vez que la rescató y pudo ver su fragilidad, la mirada de una niña pequeña en busca de protección, por una parte él quería ser quien la protegiera quería que ella se mostrara como lo hacía con Draco.

Por otra parte en un cuarto del lado de las serpientes unos hermanos se ponían alegremente a poner su arbolito de la manera muggle.

Reían y se divertían mucho, bebían chocolate.

De pronto Vania se quedó inmóvil y a Draco le extrañó

-¿Qué pasa hermanita?-dijo con tono suave

-Nada, prométeme que escribirás y me extrañarás-

-Claro que lo haré, ¿Cómo preguntas eso?-

Ella se encogió de hombros

-Pues no lo hagas, ahora ya que está decorado vayamos a dormir, ¿Te parece?-

-Si-

La llevó hasta el lado donde siempre dormía la arropó como a una chiquilla y después se durmió junto a ella, la abrazó fuertemente y entonces dijo

-¿Puedo quedarme sabes?-

-No, no debes hacerlo-

-¿Y eso que?-

-Que debes ir para que Lucius no se enfade conmigo y puedas traerme la reseña completa de la fiesta-

-Está bien pero, prométeme que si sientes miedo o algo extraño me escribirás y vendré en menos de tres minutos, ¿Oíste?-

-Si, gracias-

-De nada-

Draco sabía que su hermana no permitiría que se quedara pero al menos sentía alivio al pensar que estando aquí el chico maravilla y Dumbeldore no pasaría a mayores, se aferraba a esa idea para no sentir el miedo de poder perderla, le besó la frente y se durmieron plácidamente.

Al día siguiente había muchos baúles, lechuzas por doquier y claro las clásicas despedidas.

En diferentes puntos de la escuela había amigos despidiéndose y en diferentes partes estaban Harry y Vania con tristeza y melancolía esperando a que las vacaciones terminaran pronto.

Ambos pensaban lo mucho que extrañarían a sus familias y lo solos que estarían.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO XIV

Se lo dedico a una amiga muy especial para mi. ¿Por qué a una? A todas mis amigas

Vania subió a su cuarto lo vió tan grande y vacío, justo como se sentía. No tenía nada que hacer o con quien platicar, decidió quedarse a contemplar desde su escritorio el cual daba a su ventana el paisaje nevado y hermoso. Recordaba navidades pasadas y las mejores y más bellas eran aquellas en donde el secreto de su identidad estaba aún oculto. Sin preocupaciones y cuando aún la trataban como su hija y no como un objeto.

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió vagar por el castillo.

Ahí fue cuando se sorprendió al verla sola y vagando por el castillo ¿Y su hermano? Se preguntó sintiendo una gran curiosidad por hacerle esa pregunta a cierta personita.

Vaya que se veía diferente sin uniforme, esos jeans azul obscuro y ese suéter azul claro lograban el contraste perfecto. Como me gustaría verla de frente seguro que ese atuendo hace que sus ojos resalten con su tez blanca. Su cabello era uno de sus grandes atractivos se veía tan hermoso sobre todo cuando daba la vuelta y éste se movía junto con ella. Supongo que estará triste por no estar con su hermano.

Y justo cuando se estaba acercando para hablar con ella desapareció es como si se hubiera desvanecido. Así que el chico de ojos verdes se quedó con las ganas de cruzar palabra con la chica de ojos azules.

El día transcurrió de lo más aburrido Vania paseaba como zombi sin un rumbo fijo, no quiso comer ni tampoco cenar, simplemente vagó hasta que era hora de irse a dormir. Subió a su habitación y se puso su camisón de seda plateado cuando miró demasiado bien su habitación, grande y vacía.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal es como si su sangre fuera fría y al recorrerle todo el cuerpo el miedo estaba más presente que nunca. Sintió tanta angustia y desesperación que decidió salir así, sin bata ni zapatos ni nada sólo salir porque el miedo se había apoderado de ella.

El castillo estaba muy obscuro así que decidió crear una esfera pequeña de luz que iba delante de ella mientras corría como si su vida dependiera de ello.

No supo a donde ir y sabía que no podía pedirle a su hermano que viniera, así que suspiró y fue al único lugar donde se sentía segura: la torre.

Llegó corriendo y aunque el aliento le faltaba se sentía mejor y más segura, estaba tan absorta en eso que nunca sintió el frío.

Mientras tanto en la torre de los leones un chico con ojos como las esmeraldas logró ver a su enigmática amiga. Ahí parada en la torre y supuso que algo andaba mal porque lo sintió y no supo bien porque. Tal vez sería porque ella estaba rogando con todo su ser por un protector y al parecer iba en camino.

Ella estaba viendo la Luna tan concentrada que esta vez no notó cuando Harry se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros, estaban helados y ya tenía un leve tono de azul en su blanca piel. Ella al sentirlo volteó para mirar a quien había mandado el destino y se sorprendió tanto de quien era que no supo que decir.

Harry supo que ya llevaba tiempo ahí puesto que sus labios estaban algo amoratados e instintivamente la abrazó. La sorpresa creció cuando ella le correspondió el abrazo y lo hizo tan fuerte que Harry comprendió que definitivamente algo le ocurría.

-¿Estás bien?-

Silencio fue todo lo que obtuvo de ella así, que abrazado a ella la empezó a encaminar a las escaleras cuando Harry vió la obscuridad que reinaba esa noche en el castillo.

Ella sin salir de los brazos de Harry volvió a aparecer la esfera de luz, Harry estaba sorprendido con la facilidad con la que usaba la magia. Ella lo miró como esperando su aceptación él la abrazó más fuerte y así bajaron las escaleras.

Cuando estuvieron en el centro de la escaleras pues Harry dudaba a donde llevarla o ir, si a su cuarto o Vania querría ir al suyo pero, esa duda desapareció cuando ella movió su cuerpo jalándolo hacia una dirección desconocida para él. Supuso que quería ir a su cuarto, así que no puso resistencia y la siguió, notó como ella lo abrazaba con miedo y temor. Mismo miedo que veía en sus ojos cuando recorrieron los pasillos y notó como se aferraba más a él.

Ella dijo las contraseñas como si nada, como si quisiera que no hubiera secretos entre ellos, Harry no comprendió a donde iban puesto que no pensaba que fueran a la sección de chicas y así fue.

Harry supo que sus suposiciones eran correctas Malfoy gozaba de ciertos privilegios y esa habitación era la prueba más tangible que tenía.

Con cuidado la sentó en la cama.

-Este es tu armario, ¿Verdad?-dijo mientras señalaba un armario

Ella asintió.

El abrió el armario y buscó las pijamas no le costó trabajo, y sacó una de franela color violeta así que supuso que ese era su color favorito. Vió una puerta y supuso que era el baño y cuando iba a entrar las luces se prendieron aunque algo tenue. Llevó la pijama al baño, ella comprendió que quería y cuando se levantó vió como Harry se alejaba y se dirigía a la puerta del cuarto.

-No, por favor-

Él se detuvo y se asombró de que pronunciara palabra y más que nada que pronunciara tres de corrido. La miró interrogante esperando un porque, Harry quería escuchar de sus labios que le pidiera quedarse pero, no sabía porque.

Ella supo que tendría que decirle la razón del porque quería que se quedara y la vergüenza la invadió porque lo que menos quería era verse débil pero, su miedo era mayor que su orgullo.

-Es que . . .nunca . . .he dormido . . .sola-dijo mientras Harry notaba como sus mejillas a pesar del color azul del frío se tornaban rojas.

-¿Nunca?-

Ella negó con la cabeza

-¿Le tienes miedo a algo?-

Ella asintió con dificultad

-Está bien, voy a ponerte la tina para que te bañes si no morirás de una pulmonía- olvidando que en el mundo mágico las enfermedades se curaban más fácilmente que en el muggle.

Ella vió con mucho agrado como Harry la cuidaba y se preocupaba por ella, ese miedo que sentía de no importarle a nadie iba siendo olvidado.

Harry llegó dándole el paso, ella entró en el baño, se desnudó y se metió a la bañera. No sabía en que pensar o como actuar simplemente le daba miedo mostrarse débil y más con su enemigo.

No quería tardarse mucho así que en cuanto su color de piel volvió a la normalidad salió oliendo como siempre a lavanda. Se puso la pijama y al salir se asombró de ver que Harry aún estaba ahí, parado frente a la ventana observando algo en la obscuridad. El rechinido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que volteara, se asombró tanto de verla parecía una niña pequeña que buscaba a su madre, la vió de arriba abajo y después atrevió a hablar.

-Bueno vamos a dormir es tarde-

Ella asintió

-¿En que cama duermes tú?-

Ella señaló la pegada a la ventana.

-Está bien entonces yo dormiré en la otra-

Ella no contestó y es que la verdad pocas veces dormía sola en su cama, es más señaló como cama propia la de Draco.

-Ven vamos-y le abrió las mantas y le hizo el gesto de que se acercara.

Ella se acercó y se acostó, Harry la arropó y entonces ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le susurraba un tierno

-Gracias-

-De nada-

Y se fue a dormir a la otra cama.

Vania estaba a pocos metros de su enemigo oportunidad perfecta para . . .


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO XV

Se lo dedico a un amigo que dejé picado

Era el momento perfecto si quería cumplir con su misión ese era el momento para hacerlo.

Así que se paró despacio de su cama y se dirigió a la cama en la que Potter yacía dormido, parecía un ángel y Vania notó lo extraño que se veía sin sus anteojos, con su dedo índice tocó la marca que le había dado su progenitor, la recorrió una y otra vez como buscando una explicación.

De pronto sintió confusión y sintió una tristeza, ese sentimiento mordaz que acababa con sus días uno por uno hasta ese día, hasta el día en que lo tuvo delante. No pudo evitar sentir ganas de llorar pronto su vida, el porque estaba viva estaba a punto de terminar y ¿Qué sería de ella entonces? Probablemente terminaría sin vida en algún callejón olvidado. Nunca amó, nunca tuvo a alguien que la abrazara y consolará como pareja nunca tuvo amigos ni siquiera una familia normal. Se odió, odió ser lo que era y deseó no haber nacido nunca pero, ahí estaba viva y con una misión estaba tan mal que nunca notó que ya estaba llorando mientras veía al piso, tampoco notó que alguien ya no estaba dormido.

-¿Por qué lloras?-dijo en tono suave

Ella abrió los ojos y volteó para poder mirarlo, ahí estaba él sentado, y con sus gafas puestas.

Él se sentó junto a ella, y le secó las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar mientras sonreía.

-No me quieres decir, ¿Eh?-

Ella negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al piso, no quería verlo a los ojos y se odió a sí misma por todo lo que ese momento representaba.

Harry se hincó delante de ella, y le alzó el rostro a manera de que ella pudiera verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que escondes Vania?-

Ella no dijo nada, sólo lo miró tratando de apartar la vista

-Dime que es lo que te ocurre, ¿Qué te hace ser tan enigmática?-

-No lo entenderías Potter-

-Así que volví a ser Potter vaya-dijo mientras hacia gestos con las manos y volteaba a ver hacia otro lado

-Nunca dejaste de serlo-

-Gracias que alivio, dime ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?-

-No lo entenderías-

-Pruébame-

Lo miró a los ojos y quiso levantarse e irse pero Potter no la dejó, la tomó del brazo y la sentó de nuevo. Él se quedó de pie mirándola sus ojos eran serios, no de furia o ira sino que no lo comprendía bien del todo.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué que?-

-¿Por qué eres tan diferente? Hace unos momentos juraría que eras una niña pequeña asustada y ahora pareciera que me quisieras matar, ¿Por qué?-

La chica se paró para estar a su altura y lo miró a los ojos. Ella podía ver en sus ojos que no quería lastimarla que de verdad quería ayudarla pero, a la vez había enojo y Vania lo comprendía no podía reprocharle su enojo. Él por su parte veía miedo, preguntas, dudas y ganas de salir corriendo pero, a la vez veía a una niña de no más de 10 años perdida y que esperaba encontrar algo en él que le diera un rumbo para ya no encontrarse perdida.

No contestó y Harry se dirigió hacia la silla donde estaba su bata, la tomó se la puso al igual que su bufanda y caminó despacio como si quisiera ser detenido y para comprobarlo es que volteaba constantemente a verla, Vania lo miraba con ojos suplicantes pero su orgullo era demasiado, Harry ya estaba en la puerta y Vania podía verlo muy bien pues ya estaba amaneciendo y los rayos del sol se filtraban dentro del cuarto.

Giró la perilla, abrió la puerta y la miró directo a los ojos y sólo dijo

-Pídemelo-

Ella no contestó, sólo miró hacia al piso y se giró lentamente hasta darle la espalda.

-De verdad que no te entiendo Vania, ningún secreto o problema puede ser tan grave-

Y salió.

-Lo es Harry lo es-decía en voz alta mientras caía lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el piso, llorando amargamente.

Con las piernas juntas y los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, Vania lloraba y maldecía en voz alta a su padre, ya no le importaba si en ese momento decidía quitarle la vida, es mas mejor para ella pero, para su desgracia eso no sucedió.

Siguió llorando hasta que fue hora del desayuno, así que decidió que la vida debía continuar y que lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Se quitó la pijama, y se vistió desganadamente, se puso unas medias de lana, una falda verde obscuro, un suéter de color azul, su cabello lo peinó con una media cola y sus botas negras fueron el toque final.

Bajó con lentitud, como si las botas pesaran toneladas o trajeran piedras, entró en el comedor y notó que no había casi nadie sólo cinco o seis personas más además de Harry y ella.

Se sentó en la última silla, de la última mesa del rincón del salón. Jugó con su comida, la verdad es que no tenía mucho apetito. Pensaba en que le escribiría a su hermano para su primera carta, repasó tanto en su mente que no notó como el chico de ojos verdes la miraba, ella sólo veía su desayuno.

De pronto sin haber comido mucho decidió subir a escribirle a su hermano. Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta que se le perdió de vista. Subió con menos fuerzas y cuando estuvo en la habitación notó como se había quedado la colonia de Harry en el ambiente, la inhaló y suspiró.

Se sentó en su escritorio, tomó un pergamino, mojó la pluma en el tintero y la carta fluyó como si se estuviera escribiendo sola, y al parecer puras mentiras, le contaba lo bien que le había ido y la estaba pasando, que incluso casi no había notado su ausencia aunque eso no quería decir que no lo extrañara, la escribió muy rápido, cuando estuvo terminada la leyó dos veces más hasta estar contenta con lo que le iba a mandar a Draco. Sacó a su búho, el cual era más negro que la noche y de mediano tamaño, nunca quiso ponerle nombre hasta hace pocos días que decidió ponerle Blackwing. Mimó un poco al ave antes de mandarla al largo viaje. Se quedó en la ventana observando como se alejaba el ave de negro plumaje, hasta que se perdió de vista.

Sonrió mientras pensaba en que como podía llenar sus horas de soledad, y decidió llenarlas como el día anterior: vagando. Le gustaba mucho la idea de husmear el castillo sin que su hermano estuviera detrás de ella o la estuviera esperando.

Bajó las escaleras con algo más de ánimo, incluso decidió cantar para alegrar su soledad.

Por otro lado estaba un chico de lentes preocupado y triste, preocupado porque Hedwig no aparecía, cuando entró a su habitación notó que ya no estaba y que la jaula estaba tirada pero, no parecía ser producto de que alguien lo hubiera hecho, todo hacía pensar que Hedwig se desesperó y movió tanto la jaula que al caerse se abrió. Decidió que lo mejor era ir a buscarla así que con paso seguro decidió salir de su habitación y buscar a su preciada ave.

Mientras tanto Vania encontró un lugar un tanto extraño, era como un pequeño jardín interior, con una fuente abandonada y toda nevada. Decidió quedarse ahí a cantar mientras rodeaba la fuente y fue entonces cuando una voz le contestó el canto. Ella sin dejar de cantar para no asustar al animal que estaba por ahí empezó voltear hasta que su mirada se posóen un búho blanco como la nieve que cantaba alegremente.

Poco a poco se acercó al búho, sin dejar de cantar. Lo llamó a su brazo y el ave no chistó en hacerlo, y así juntos empezaron como a cantar a dúo, estaba ella tan entretenida que no notó cuando Harry se acercó a ver el espectáculo más de cerca.

Hedwig nunca se dejaba tomar por alguien más además de él, es más casi siempre se mostraba agresiva con todos excepto Harry, entonces ¿Qué tenía Vania que a Hedwig le gustara?

De pronto más por cariño que por instinto el ave voló hacia Harry y Vania se giró para quedarse sin palabras al ver al dueño de la hermosa ave

-Harry . . .-

-Vania . . .-


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO XVI

Para mis amigos porque por ellos escribo, gracias por creer en mi!!!

Se miraron entre si, y el silencio no se hizo esperar. Se miraban a los ojos y buscaban una explicación más bien Harry la buscaba porque ha decir verdad la que lo había alejado era ella. Vania lo había aventado lejos cuando dejó de servirle, esos pensamientos constantemente martillaban el cerebro de Harry así que cuando la miraba había furia en sus ojos, él pensaba que la manzana podrida no caía muy lejos del árbol.

Ella por el otro lado lo veía y sentía vergüenza no sabía como comportarse o que decirle.

Pero como decirle que realmente aprecié que se quedara conmigo la noche pasada, que por primera vez en mi vida acepté a alguien más en mi vida. Se que no me comporté adecuadamente pero, me da miedo resultar herida y mi destino aún es frágil e incierto. No puedo contarle mi secreto. Lo mejor será que me vaya.

Me pregunto que me dirá ahora para humillarme, consiguió lo que quería de mí, ayer estaba como su perrito faldero. De verdad que es buena consiguió que cayera en su trampa pero, no volveré a caer en sus redes. Sólo es una niña manipuladora como lo es su hermano pero, sus ojos. Sí, sus ojos son tan diferentes que parecen dos hielos, no reflejan mucho excepto tristeza y en el fondo una pequeña niña. Quisiera que me demostrara como es en verdad porque se que es diferente a su hermano, es más se que ambos fingen ser duros pero en el fondo son humanos, son unos simples mortales

Después de mirarse, y de que cada uno hiciera su análisis de la situación, Vania miró al piso y empezó a irse. Harry tenía ganas de detenerla pero no podía no sabía que encontraría una niña que quería consuelo o una que se burlaría. De pronto cayó en cuenta de que si quisiera burlarse lo hubiera hecho desde la mañana y no lo estaría evitando como lo había hecho. Así que cuando estuvo junto a ella la tomó por el brazo para detenerla. Ella se paralizó ¿Qué haría? ¿Se enojaría? Y con miedo giró su rostro en dirección a Harry y fue cuando él pudo ver los verdaderos sentimientos de Vania, se mostraba avergonzada pero a la vez con miedo ¿A qué le tenía miedo?

Le soltó el brazo y ella siguió su camino pero, a mitad del camino ella se giró para verlo. Ahí estaba él de pie con Hedwig en el hombro y mirándola de frente, con mirada retadora pero no de enojo, más bien la retaba a quedarse, a abrirse a él, abrir sus sentimientos y corazón como él había hecho noches atrás en un baile.

Ella no sabía como actuar se quedó parada viéndolo mientras con su vista recorría todo lo demás, puso su cabello detrás de su oído y lo volvió a mirar.

Fue entonces cuando algo asombroso sucedió ella empezó a acercarse a él. Harry no podía creerlo, Vania se rendía y más aún, lo aceptaba dentro de su extraño círculo. Aquél que nadie cruzaba más que su hermano suponía Harry. Vania estaba bajando la guardia y se acercaba a él, a paso lento pero seguro. De pronto cuando estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de él ya no avanzó. Se quedó ahí estática, como dudando. Harry no podía permitir que se arrepintiera así que le facilitó las cosas y acortó la distancia entre ellos para abrazarla, al principio ella no se movió pero, al cabo de unos segundos ya estaba correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Harry la abrazaba como si fuera la última vez que lo hacía, no sabía que decirle o como reaccionar, así que lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue

-Gracias-

Ella alzó el rostro para mirarlo, lo miraba con una interrogante, ¿Por qué le daba las gracias? Ella se sentía extraña entre sus brazos pero, se sentía protegida y a salvo como con su hermano pero ésto era diferente, él le producía una extraña sensación de calidez.

Recargó su cabeza en su pecho y suspiró mientras Harry le peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-dijo Harry con voz suave

Ella volvió a alzar el rostro pero, después de unos segundos desvió la mirada.

Harry la tomó por la barbilla y la obligo a verlo, sus rostros se acercaban pero, en cierto punto a Vania le dio miedo y Harry lo notó pues ella ladeó su rostro y le dio el beso en la mejilla.

Él le sonrió y le acomodó nuevamente su rostro en su pecho.

-No entiendo que pasa por tu mente o cabeza pero, sea lo que sea puedes contar conmigo, créeme-

-Si, gracias-dijo en casi un suspiro.

-Mira ya es tarde, porque no vamos a otro lugar que no esté tan frío-

Ella asintió pero, parecía que no se movería y ninguno de los dos sabía el porque. A ella le daba miedo que Harry ya no quisiera volverla a abrazar, y Harry no sabía si moverse o no ya que Vania no lo hacía.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Silencio de nuevo

-Si nunca me dices que quieres pues no podré saberlo, reprobé adivinación,¿Sabes?-

Ella rió por lo bajo

-Ah vaya si tienes voz, así que te gustan las cosquillas- y diciendo ésto, empezó a hacérselas.

Harry la vió más natural, reía con gracia y sin ataduras, es como si fuera ella misma lejos de todas esas máscaras que se ponía ante los demás.

Corrieron hasta que se cansaron y no supieron a donde ir. Entonces ella lo vió mientras le sonreía, parecía una sonrisa cualquiera pero, es que ella no sabía que junto con su inocencia derramaba también seducción. Esa era la palabra que Harry no encontraba para describirla a veces, era sumamente sexy y sin darse cuenta, como giraba y hacía que su cabello la siguiera, como sonreía e incluso como veía.

Las frondosas pestañas que enmarcaban esos enigmáticos y profundos ojos azul metálico, y la nariz pequeña y respingada antes de los labios carnosos color cereza, todo eso sobre una tez blanca la hacían lucir como una muñeca de porcelana y cuando apenas curveaba esos labios y justo después te miraba Harry no tenía palabras para describir lo sensual que se veía, y ese tipo de movimientos los hacía bastante seguido.

Después de hacer uno de esos movimientos cargados de sensualidad, notó como Harry la veía embelesado

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo ella en tono suave

-Nada, admiraba tu belleza-

Ella sonrió, bajó la mirada y se colocó el cabello detrás del oído, estaba sonrojada ante tal comentario

-Oh vamos, no me digas que nunca nadie te lo había dicho antes-

Ella negó sin dejar de sonreírle

-Es porque están ciegos, eso te lo puedo asegurar- y le guiñó el ojo.

Ella rió un poco, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como negando pero sin ser una negación.

Se sentía muy bien de que alguien más además de su hermano, le dijera que era bella y no es que no estuviera conciente de que era algo bonita sino, porque le gustaba atraer la atención de un joven de 16 o 17 años.

Harry se acercó y acomodó en su mejilla su mano, ella movió su mejilla como si fuera un gatito en busca de cariño y después lo miró a los ojos como si por fin encontrara esa posibilidad de ser ella misma, él acortó aún más la distancia y se acercó demasiado a su rostro sólo para susurrarle

-No tengas miedo, nunca te haré daño-

Ella lo miró interrogante como si no pudiera creer en lo que Harry le decía, él pareció comprenderlo porque repitió las palabras aún con más ternura

-Nunca te haré daño, de eso puedes estar segura-

Ella desvió la mirada y después volvió a mirarlo, entrecerró los ojos en busca de malicia o mentira en sus palabras pero no encontró nada excepto cariño y ternura, lo suficiente para comprobar que esa promesa no sería rota.

Se alejó y rompió el abrazo, se frotaba ella misma los brazos como con frío y miedo, Harry se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros, hizo que se girara hacia él y que lo viera a los ojos. Ella así lo hizo, y sin meditarlo mucho asintió con la cabeza, él entendió y volvió a tomarla del rostro y se acercó dispuesto a posar sus labios sobre los de ella, ella comprendió que era lo que quería Harry y sabía que al hacerlo quedaría desnuda ante él sin armadura, él se daría cuenta de que era la misma del baile.

Por primera vez en su vida decidió arriesgarse y juntó sus labios con los de él, al poco tiempo él profundizó un poco más el beso.

Así que los enamorados se daban su prueba de amor más puro, un beso libre de otro sentimiento más que cariño, y ¿Por qué no? Amor

Todo ésto estaba siendo observado por una lechuza blanca como la nieve.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO XVII

Se lo dedico a varias personas que han sido importantes en mi vida, porque me han apoyado y ayudado en todo, porque gracias a ellas sigo escribiendo

Un tornado de emociones sacudió a los chicos por igual y a su muy particular modo. Harry por su parte se daba cuenta que sus sospechas eran correctas que Vania era el ángel de hermosa silueta que le había robado el aliento y que lo hacía constantemente. Vania estaba aterrada porque nunca había tenido novio o pareja, ni tampoco se había abierto como lo estaba haciendo con Potter, es más en su mente seguía llamándolo Potter y no Harry como debería de ser, él tampoco la llamaba Vania pero ella sabía que Potter lo haría sin ningún problema.

Todo lo bueno tiene que terminar así, como el beso. El primer beso que se daban sin máscaras y no sólo las de Halloween sino a las que uno se pone ante la sociedad.

Cuando terminó el beso, Harry abrió los ojos para poder ver a su niña como la llamaba en su mente, y la vió con los ojos cerrados y temblando. Parecía un gatito sin protección y con miedo a ser echado a la calle.

Para calmarla la abrazó pero, ella no abría los ojos tenía miedo de encontrarse con el presente y de lo que estaba cometiendo. Ese no era el plan y mucho menos su misión ¿Qué haría ahora? No sabía como enfrentar a su hermano menos sabría como hacerlo con su progenitor.

Abrió los ojos, y cuando vió los de Potter se dio cuenta de que valía la pena, que no importaba si mañana ya no despertaba. Valía la pena verse reflejada en esas hermosas esmeraldas y saber que él la miraba no como su familia lo hacía ni como su hermano, no era ni un objeto ni algo a lo que había que proteger por lástima. Veía a la verdadera Vania esa que sólo conocía Draco y muy a veces, con Potter Vania podía ser frágil y débil. Sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas y estaba enfrente de su ahora presente y si era lo suficientemente fuerte su futuro también.

Harry no sabía muy bien que decir, como romper el hielo, ante la situación tan extraña, él quería mucho a Vania y lo había cautivado en poco tiempo pero, él sabía por como se comportaba que tenía miedo a abrirse a él y a ser herida. Le acariciaba el pelo y la miraba con cariño para mostrarle que no había nada de que asustarse, que él la protegería aunque no sabía muy bien de que ya que una pequeña de su edad no podía tener un problema grave.

Ella no podía sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo, cada vez que lo hacía algo en su interior le decía que se alejara de él, que lo metería en problemas pero, no sabía como hacerlo. ¿Sería capaz de alejar a alguien que le ha dado felicidad?

Tenía que hacerlo, por su bien tenía que alejarlo de su vida pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si cuando está con él se siente a salvo, incluso siente que la protegería de su progenitor pero, no podía darle una responsabilidad que no merecía cargar.

Después de meditarlo durante unos minutos, suspiró, cerró los ojos y tomó fuerza.

Aventó a Harry muy duro, lo miró y dijo las palabras más hirientes que encontró

-Vete, no te necesito- ¿Acaso eso era lo más hiriente que pudo encontrar?

La respuesta era si, no quería herirlo sólo quería alejarlo de ella, hasta que supiera cuales eran los planes de su progenitor.

Harry no sólo estaba asombrado con lo que oía, sino que además no podía creerlo, si hace unos momentos estaban besándose y ella lo aceptaba. Hace unos momentos Vania estaba aceptando su cariño, estaba abrazándolo y estaba feliz de tenerla entre sus brazos y más aún de verla siendo ella misma pero, lo que le acababa de decir lo hería ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba pasando algo así cuando él estaba desarmado? Cuándo no era la primera vez que se abría ante esa chica y claro, no era la única vez que había sido rechazado o humillado.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó él incrédulo

-Lo que oíste-

-¿Qué pasa Vania?-

-No pasa nada Potter, sólo que ya te puedes ir-

-¿Perdón?-

-Lo que oíste, ¿Qué acaso eres sordo?- al decirlo estaban a punto de salírsele las lágrimas pero, fue fuerte y siguió con el plan

Él se acercó a ella, la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió

-¿Estás jugando conmigo?-

Ella no contestó, no sabía que hacer ¿Cómo decirle que era por su bien? Que lo alejaba por su bien, que no sabía que sería de su vida o si seguiría con vida.

Él volvió a sacudirla para hacerla regresar de sus pensamientos

-¡Contesta!-

Ella lo miró a los ojos, esta vez ella pudo notar su furia, y él pudo notar el miedo y ¿Lágrimas? Así es le estaban brotando las lágrimas, y él se asustó tanto que la soltó y justo cuando estaba a punto de pedirle perdón, ella salió corriendo entre sollozos

-¡Perdóname!-gritó como si su vida se le fuera en ello, lo gritó varias veces para ver si lograba hacerla regresar pero sólo escuchaba los pasos de una niña que había asustado y se alejaba con rapidez.

Vania no podía dejar de correr ni tampoco de llorar, sólo sentía que lo que había hecho estaba mal pero, hubiera sido peor arrastrarlo y condenarlo a una muerte. Su misión eso era, quitarle la vida de quién ahora dependía para ser feliz, no quería morir no después de sentir que le importaba a alguien que por fin alguien se preocupaba por ella además de su hermano. No supo bien a donde se estaba dirigiendo hasta que llegó. Su habitación y para su asombro ya estaba ahí Blackwing con una respuesta de su hermano, no quería pensar en lo que había hecho en como sin pensarlo dos veces había arrojado su única posibilidad de amar a la basura.

Así que se acercó y abrió el pergamino, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, era tanto su llanto que su vista se estaba nublando. Dejó el pergamino en su escritorio mientras veía a su ave, la mimó un poco, la acarició justo como a Blackwing le gustaba.

De pronto un hecho que marcaría las vacaciones de Vania estaba a punto de suceder.

De la nada una mancha negra empezó a cubrir la habitación, el búho salió tan rápido que apenas Vania pudo verlo salir de la habitación, sólo para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La mancha negra estaba destruyendo todo a su paso, y lo que no podía destruir simplemente lo hacía explotar, las lámparas, los cristales, los muebles, todo a su paso era destruido Vania estaba corriendo pero, se resbaló con su mochila y se enredó tanto que caía cada que se levantaba.

Así que tenía que pensar rápido, en lo que trataba de desenredarse se fue acercando a la puerta, y delante de toda la mancha negra vió un rostro demasiado conocido para ella.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba de desesperación, y justo en ese momento logró abrir la puerta, corría con todas sus ganas mientras con su magia cerraba todas las puertas y le hacía imposible su llegada hasta ella.

¿A donde ir? No tenía ningún lugar donde pudiera sentirse a salvo de cualquier peligro excepto en los brazos de su hermano y aunque le doliera pensarlo los de Harry también pero, no podía llamarlo, no podía decirle quien era, la odiaría y la rechazaría más de lo que ya debía hacerlo.

Paró en seco, cuando dejó de sentir esa horrible punzada en el corazón, lo cual le indicaba que su progenitor se había ido pero, no quería regresar a su cuarto porque tenía demasiado miedo, así que fue a su único lugar disponible: la torre.

Subió temerosa y temblando, aún lloraba odiándose a si misma. Cuando subió vió la noche estrellada pero, sin luna, hacía un frío infernal pero le aterraba más ir por un abrigo a su habitación y por unos escasos momentos la muerte le sonó dulce.

Se subió a la orilla de la torre podía ver, después de sus zapatos el piso a varios metros de ahí. Si lo hacía ya no tendría de que preocuparse su hermano o Harry pero, algo la sobresaltó y fue que sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

-¿Qué haces Vania?-

-Nada Harry-decía mientras le sonreía- ¿Sabes? Tú y yo somos muy parecidos, incluso odiamos a la misma persona-

-¿A quién?- preguntó pero, ella no le contestó sólo seguía viéndolo mientras las lágrimas caían pesadamente de sus ojos- Vamos Vania dímelo, puedo ayudarte-

-Está bien te lo diré aunque con ello sepa que me odiarás, no te preocupes yo misma me odio por ser lo que soy- Suspiró y se arriesgó a decirle la verdad tal vez así él comprendería porque no podían permanecer juntos-A la misma persona, tú lo odias porque te arrebató a tus progenitores y yo . . .- hizo una pausa para mirarlo a los ojos.

Harry podía ver tristeza, soledad y miedo, también que estaba llorando y que llevaba así desde que la dejó ir porque sus ojos estaban hinchados, ya no estaba nervioso por verla en la cornisa de la torre sino por ella y sus sentimientos, y lo que cruzaba por su mente pero, aunque lo ocultara le daba miedo tener que verla caer por aquella torre.

-Y yo porque me dio la vida Harry-


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO XVIII

Harry se quedó petrificado ante la noticia, ¿Era la hija de Voldemort? ¿El innombrable? Es más sólo él se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre Voldemort. Ella era hija del ser que le arrebató una vida normal, que le arrebató a sus padres y le dio en cambio 11 años de una vida desdichada al lado de una familia que lo odiaba y no sólo eso, sino además lo alejó de sentirse parte de algo. Ahora su mirada de incredulidad era más bien de furia, Vania podía verla a distancia, estaba muy molesto.

Ella no sabía bien que decir para aligerar el momento o para suavizarlo, sólo podía mirarlo con arrepentimiento y con ganas de saltar en ese momento. Odiaba de quien era hija, y deseaba con todas su fuerzas ser una niña normal que aunque fuera, tuviera una familia como la Malfoy, porque aunque lo rechazara le gustaría poder decirle papá a Lucius y mamá a Narcisa, de pronto supo exactamente que decir

-Yo tampoco tengo familia Harry- decía con un tono que más bien parecía el de una niña de tres años, y como si acabaran de morir y no supiera a donde fueron.

Harry estaba tan enojado que no pensaba.

-Si pero, a mi la mía me la quitó tu papá-

De pronto con un enojo, que Harry jamás le había visto contestó

-¡ÉL NO ES MI PADRE! ¡YO NO TENGO FAMILIA!-

Harry se asombró con lo que oía, ella era igual a él y peor, porque la pobre no tenía la culpa de ser quien era o de quien era su padre. Ella sólo respondía a las condiciones en las que le tocó vivir, y aún peor era saber que tu padre era un asesino y que la gente te comparara o te discriminara por ser igual a él, Vania parecía estar pensando en lo mismo porque sin más le dijo

-No soy como él Potter pero, tú. Tú eres igual a todos y me juzgas. Yo también me odio Potter, no es nada nuevo para mi, odio ser quien soy y de donde vengo-

Vania miraba hacia abajo, resultaba tentador el dejar de existir, dejar de preocupar a los demás e incluso ser libre, y no ser más el títere de Voldemort.

Harry comprendía la vida tan desdichada que debía llevar para decir que se odiaba, él nunca se había odiado y nunca había oído a alguien decirlo.

-Tú crees que me conoces pero, no es así. No sabes nada de mi, no sabes lo difícil que es saber que no tienes padre o madre, que no perteneces a ningún lugar y que eres algo vil y obscuro, algo que no debió nacer, eso soy Potter-

Le daba pena, como alguien tan pequeña podía decirse cosas tan crueles como si nada, como una niña que hace unos momentos había visto reír pudiera ser tan fría, de pronto pensó en que decir para consolarla

-Yo tampoco tengo padre o madre, ni pertenezco a un lugar-

-¡Mentiroso! Tú perteneces aquí y no es lo mismo Potter, tu padre y madre son respetados, reconocidos por eso te tratan como te tratan a mi me repudiarían o me tendrían miedo si saben de donde vengo, así que cállate porque no sabes nada-

Dudó ante la idea de saltar y acabar con todo eso de una buena vez.

Harry notó las ideas que rondaban la mente de la pequeña pues vió como se asomaba constantemente al vacío.

-Si no eres como él, demuéstralo-dijo con tono retador

Ella volteó a verlo y él notó como las esperanzas la abandonaban.

-Yo se que no eres como él porque, me atraes y no sólo es tu físico sino también tu forma de ser valiente y fuerte, tú no te dejarás caer por algo tan insignificante-

-¿Qué más da? Si lo hago seré libre- y cerró los ojos abriendo los brazos

-¡Detente!-

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró interrogante, más bien suplicante quería que le dijera el porque debía vivir.

-Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo-

-Ehm . . . a . . .porque . . .-

-¿Ves? Ni tú mismo lo sabes-

-Porque si lo haces lo dejarás ganar, ¿Eso quieres? ¿Dejarlo ganar?-

-Si, me da igual-

-Entonces hazlo por ti y . . .-

-¿Y que?- dijo enojada

Él estaba sonrojado, y no podía hablarle con fluidez

-Sólo vete y déjame-

-No-

-¿Por qué no? ¿Vienes a ver el show? Quieres ver morir a quien le quitó la vida a tus padres, ¿No? Te daré el gusto-

-¡NO! Tú no eres el que los asesinó, además te prometí que nunca te dejaría y no voy a romper la promesa-

Ella lo miraba sin poderlo creer, de pronto empezó a llorar como una niña de no más de 5 años y al querer girarse perdió el equilibrio.

Cerró los ojos y sintió un tirón, dudó al abrir los ojos, cuando lo hizo vió la pared de piedra de la torre, y se extrañó. Tomó aire y alzó su rostro bañado en lágrimas sólo para ver a su salvador, no era la primera vez que lo era pero, si la primera vez que deseaba que la salvara.

Harry la atrajo hacia él, y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que los dos cayeron al suelo. Él la abrazaba con fuerza mientras le susurraba

-Todo está bien, calma-

Así estuvieron durante un buen rato, mientras ella lograba calmarse. Después de un tiempo, Vania se paró, se secó las lágrimas y lo miró muy seria.

-Tienes que irte-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Lo que oíste, no quiero arriesgar una vida-

Él estaba furioso tanto, que creyó que explotaría pero, fue suave en lo que le dijo

-Mira escúchame bien, no me importa si tengo que pelear con él, tarde o temprano lo haré, me quedaré a tu lado porque te quiero y me importas pero, será mejor que me digas ahora mismo si sientes lo mismo que yo o sólo es un juego ya sea tuyo o de Voldemort-

Ella lo miraba y no sabía que contestar, sólo se fue acercando hasta estar cerca de su pecho, se recargó en él y dudaba mientras alzaba la mirada como niña regañada, él estaba serio y no se movía

-Contéstame-

Hubo silencio mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos.

-Yo no juego con los sentimientos pero, si me da miedo estar sola-

-Nunca más estarás sola- y fue hasta ese momento que le devolvió el abrazo

Vania volvió a sollozar, nunca había sido tan débil para pensar en matarse pero en esos momentos lo pensó y se sintió débil.

-Ven vamos adentro es tarde y hace frío-

Ella por primera vez estuvo dispuesta a ser ella misma y abrirse sin miedo

-¿Me cuidarás?-

Harry sonrió mientras se daba cuenta de que era una chica espectacular pero muy frágil, y que él cuidaría bien de ella. Vania lo tenía cautivado y no dudó en hacérselo saber

-Si mi niña, te cuidaré- y besó su frente.

Ella en un acto de valentía se paró de puntitas y le robó un beso, y Harry apreció mucho ese hecho y no tardó en devolvérselo.

La miró, mientras le peinaba el cabello, mientras con sus dedos recorría su rostro

-Eras tú y siempre fuiste tú, aquél hermoso ángel que me robó el aliento, por ser fuerte, decidida, tierna, eres asombrosa-

-Gracias-dijo mientras sonreía muy sensualmente y es que la pequeña desbordaba sensualidad innata y eso era parte de lo que a Harry tenía maravillado.

La cargaba mientras le daba vueltas en el aire y ella reía como si nada malo hubiera pasado.

Quien quiera que viera la escena se daría cuenta de que los enamorados eran felices pero, a lo lejos una sombra obscura planeaba su venganza de mejor modo ahora que su hija le había abierto el camino


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO XIX

Ella se aferraba a él como si no quisiera separarse de él jamás, y es que así era. Había probado la dulzura que representaba tener una pareja y no quería volver a la amargura de la soledad, que aunque su hermano aminoraba notablemente aún así quería sentirse amada como sólo puede pasar cuando hay atracción y en este caso amor a primera vista.

Bajaron de la torre, él estaba tan envuelto en sus pensamientos que no había notado que la pequeña criatura que estaba debajo de su brazo temblaba y titiritaba de frío, ella no estaba bien abrigada como él, era esa la razón por la cual Vania como si fuera un búho se ocultaba bajo el ala protectora de Harry.

Harry miraba hacia el frente como pensando y meditando lo sucedido, algo lo sobresaltó y fue una niñita que tenía frío. Volteó a mirarla y se sorprendió al verla llena de frío pero, lo más extraño es que no se lo hizo saber. Vania en el fondo venía estudiando el porque Harry parecía tan distante y la simple idea de que lo que meditaba fuera la relación la aterraba. ¿Qué pasaría si ya lo pensó bien y no quería estar con ella? La simple idea de que eso pasara la atemorizaba al grado de abrazarlo con más fuerza, si es que eso se podía, y enterrar su rostro en su pecho. Harry al notarlo se paró en seco para buscarle el rostro y ver si podía descifrar lo que cruzaba por su mente. La separó lentamente hasta que hizo que sus miradas se encontraran.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Qué piensas?-

-¿Acerca de que?-

-De ésto, ¿Es eso en lo que piensas?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Si, que si en nosotros es en lo que piensas-

-Pues si-

Ella bajo la mirada con un toque de tristeza, él lo notó casi enseguida y con su mano la tomó por la barbilla y la forzó a verlo de nuevo a los ojos.

-¿Te arrepientes?-dijo con voz quebrada

Él rió de buena gana pero, cuidando de que no sonara a burla sino para dar a entender que lo que decía era ridículo y poco probable

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-No se- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

-¿Tengo motivo para arrepentirme?-

-Eso es lo que no se-

-¿Tengo motivos para arrepentirme de dejar entrar a mi vida un ángel salvador que llenó mi vida de luz desde el momento en que entró a mi vida? ¿Tengo motivos para arrepentirme de haber dejado entrar el amor a mi vida vacía?-

Ella aún miraba al piso, él volvió a tomarla por la barbilla

-Dime tengo motivos para arrepentirme de ser feliz, yo creo que no-

Ella sonrió, y fue cuando él se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Y tú?-

-Nop- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y lo abrazaba

-Eso es bueno, vamos a dormir ¿Te parece?-

-Si-

Y la abrazó con más ganas, le encantaba como ahora ya se abría más a él. Caminaron en silencio, él ya sabía a donde llevarla y ella tenía miedo de que viera su habitación.

Cuando llegaron al corredor, él gentilmente la separó de su cuerpo para poder abrir la puerta. Harry pensó que no le costaría trabajo pero, cuando empujó casi sin fuerzas se topó con una puerta que no quería ser abierta y que no pudo abrirla. Así que empezó a empujar con más fuerza hasta que logró abrirla.

Harry estiró su mano para poder tomar la de Vania, ella entendió el gesto porque se la dio casi enseguida.

Entraron al cuarto, y Harry estaba más que asombrado mientras Vania estaba más que apenada.

-¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?!-

-No es nada-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

-Sólo lo hago-

Se encogió d hombros mientras cerraba los ojos, extendía los brazos y respiraba profundo.

La habitación se lleno de una luz que provenía de Vania, todos los muebles se empezaron a reconstruir y en menos de un minuto todo estaba como siempre pero, Vania no estaba bien del todo.

Harry la sostuvo pues se veía muy débil, la cargó y llevó hasta una cama, mientras ella sonreía.

Harry realmente estaba asombrado jamás había visto algo así y menos de alguien con tan corta edad, ella notó su expresión así que decidió preguntar

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo ella en casi un susurro

-Nada, eres muy poderosa me asombras-

-Jeje no es nada-

Bostezó y Harry comprendió que tenía sueño y estaría cansada por lo que acababa de hacer. Él se vio en la necesidad de hacerle de hermano mayor y la idea no le disgustó del todo, le quitó los zapatos y la acomodó en la cama.

Él se alejó un poco para hacer lo mismo, y cuando estaba encaminándose a la otra cama una voz lo detuvo

-No-

-¿Qué pasa nena?-dijo con una ternura

-Nunca he dormido sola-

-Lo sé-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- Por eso estoy aquí-

-Es que no entiendes-

-Explícame , ¿Si?-dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella

-La única vez que dormí sola, fue la noche pasada-

-La noche pasada estuve aquí-

-Si pero, no en mi cama-dijo sonrojándose

-Ah ya veo, ¿Tú siempre duermes con tu hermano?-

-Si-

Ella estaba apenadísima.

-Está bien, ya entendí-

Y le besó la frente mientras se terminaba de quitar el abrigo, la bufanda y el guante de la mano derecha.

Cuando terminó, se acercó a la cama. Se acostó y se asombró de la rapidez con la que Vania se acomodaba en su pecho sin ninguna pena.

Él dejó que se acomodara, pensaba en lo que había ocurrido durante el día.

Mientras lo hacía, le acariciaba el pelo o su rostro. Nunca antes había dormido así con alguien y pensó que tal vez le resultaría incómodo así que decidió tratar de pensar para que entonces le diera sueño.

Pensó en lo bien que la pequeña lo hacía sentir, y pudo ver que el poder que había heredado era grandioso y que ella nunca hizo alarde por poseerlo. Sonrió cuando recordó las preguntas tiernas que le hacía, y como sus ojos se volvían cálidos y su rostro mostraba temor.

De pronto descubrió que así era como quería estar por siempre, la respiración de Vania lo tranquilizaba y adormecía.

Le encantaba sentir el pequeño cuerpo de su niña a su lado proporcionándole calor y tranquilidad. Lo relajaba y le daba un sentido a su vida, tenía que protegerla de su enemigo y aún más peligroso, tenía que protegerla de sí misma porque tenía una idea tan equivocada de cómo era que a Harry le resultaba penoso y triste.

Le besó la frente y se durmió plácidamente, mientras la respiración de Vania lo arrullaba.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO XX

Se lo dedico a alguien muy especial en mi vida, porque las segundas oportunidades valen la pena. TE AMO.

Estaba obscuro y corría detrás de algo que no alcanzaba, mientras era perseguida por un escalofrío que tenía forma y rostro. Corría sin sentido, no podía encontrar luz, esa señal que significaba que ella ganaba no estaba. Sentía angustia, dolor, tristeza y una infinidad de sentimientos que le oprimían el corazón y la hacían llorar. Caía en un hoy negro del cual le costaba trabajo salir, porque eran como arenas movedizas, esa substancia negra la jalaba hacia adentro y le oprimía el pecho tan fuerte que por momentos dejaba de respirar. Y de pronto una luz brillante apareció y se dibujó la silueta de un hombre que le tendía la mano, pero ese hombre alado la hacía sentirse segura y se maravillaba cuando la obscuridad retrocedía sólo para liberarla y entonces podía respirar de nuevo y justo cuando estaba a punto de verle el rostro

Harry estaba junto a Vania tratando de despertarla porque ya hacía varios minutos que su pequeña estaba sudando frío mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Él empezó a acariciarle el rostro mientras la consolaba, le hablaba de manera dulce y fue cuando empezó a notar que ella se calmaba. En menos de dos minutos ella estaba abriendo los ojos, algo sobresaltada.

Ella lo miró y sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas mientras, abría los brazos para que Harry le diera consuelo, él no dudó en hacerlo pues sabía que su pequeñita necesitaba sentirse protegida.

La abrazó hasta que sintió como su respiración se calmaba, se separó de ella para poder verle el rostro, sólo era una niña que tenía pesadillas pero, teniendo en cuenta su biografía era razonable que llorara.

Se enjugó sus ojitos y trataba de sonreírle pues sentía sumamente apenada.

-¿Estás bien?-

Ella asintió

-Eso es todo- y la abrazó

-Perdón-dijo con voz apagada

-No tienes nada de que pedirme perdón, ¿Está bien?-

Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

Él se paró para abrir las cortinas, estirarse un poco mientras se giraba para ver a su ahora protegida, su pequeña como a él le gustaba llamarle. Puso sus manos en la cintura mientras la estudiaba detenidamente.

-Ven, vamos a vestirnos porque hoy vamos de paseo a Hogsmeade-

-Sip- dijo mientras asentía y corría hacía el baño.

Antes de que pudiera llegar fue interceptada por Harry, que la cargaba, le daba volteretas mientras le hacía cosquillas.

La depositó en la cama, con una mano le detenía las de ella para que no pudiera contraatacarlo y con la otra lograba su cometido de hacerla reír. Harry estaba encantado con su pequeña y en la manera en como reía, esa risa que provenía de su alma y no era fingida.

Las cosas se calmaron un poco, y lentamente y con delicadeza Harry le soltaba sus manos, mientras ella lo miraba intrigante directamente a sus ojos.

Él le acarició la mejilla mientras le sonreía, ambos fueron cerrando los ojos pues deseaban unir sus labios.

Harry colocó sus labios sobre los de ella, ella sólo acertó a poner sus manos en sus mejillas, mientras él profundizaba el beso. Una oleada de sentimientos la llenaron entre ellos felicidad, alegría, y puro, sencillo y pasional amor. Ese que con un beso se dice todo, esos besos que sólo pueden decir y expresar amor. Por fin había encontrado un lugar al que perteneciera: sus brazos. y preferentemente con sus labios sobre los suyos. Eso era perfección, el mundo podía derrumbarse que mientras ella estuviera así no sentía temor de ninguna clase, sólo protección y gratitud a un muchacho que le dio su amor, sin pensarlo dos veces y que la aceptaba tal cual era, sin juzgarla o reprocharle algo.

En esos momentos sólo importaban ellos dos, el mundo pasaba lenta o rápidamente eso no importaba, porque el mismo padre tiempo era espectador del amor que se profesaban, se detenía asombrado por el amor tan perfecto que se encontraba en esa habitación.

Cuando hubo terminado el beso, él se alejó para verla y notó que ya no temblaba o lo miraba con cierto temor sino que ahora lo miraba con una sonrisa y unas mejillas sonrojadas. Lentamente se fue parando y la guío hasta el baño.

-Vamos que llegaremos tarde-

-Si-

Ya estaban los dos vestidos, Harry llevaba puestos unos jeans y un suéter color verde de cuello de tortuga que lo hacían ver sumamente atractivo y ella, llevaba unos jeans que acentuaban su figura y un suéter de color lila, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta.

Bajaron lentamente tomados de la mano y eso causo revuelo y sensación en los pocos habitantes de Hogwarts en esos momentos, inclusive una profesora lo miraba sin poder articular palabra y no muy lejos de ahí otro profesor de túnica negra estaba más que sorprendido con la inusual pareja.

Ellos sólo sonreían y se encogían de hombros pues, les importaba poco lo que opinaran porque, ellos se sentían felices.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade entraron a todas las tiendas, reían y se divertían. Compraron muchos dulces así como ropa o accesorios de todo tipo. Antes de regresar a la escuela, esperando que dieran la orden para regresar se abrazaron mientras veían el atardecer, y ella comía un chocolate. Harry había descubierto que se pequeñita era fanática de dichos dulces y lo peor es que lo estaba induciendo a caer en la tentación a cada momento, después recordó que llegando cenarían y que algo le decía que Vania no comería nada, sonrió para él mismo.

-Vámonos-

Ese grito hizo que ambos voltearan, y decidieran hacer caso a la orden.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación notaron que estaba bellamente decorada, no sólo se encontraba el árbol que había puesto Vania con Draco sino que también había guirnaldas y la chimenea estaba prendida.

Harry estaba sumamente feliz de ver a Vania brincando y saltando mientras decía

-¡Mañana es navidad!-

Lo decía una y otra vez, y gritó aún más fuerte cuando debajo del árbol había muchos regalos, Vania se sentó en el piso para examinarlos, leer las tarjetas y ¿Por qué no? Abrirlos.

Harry estaba atento en lo que su pequeñita hacía cuando notó una carta que estaba entre las ramas del árbol, decía con una caligrafía casi perfecta el nombre de su nena.

-Pequeñita-

Ella se giró con los ojos iluminados y sonriendo

-Mande-

-Ten, ésto también es para ti- dijo mientras le daba la carta

Ella la tomó y supo de inmediato que esta magia había sido realizada por su hermano, sólo tomó la carta y la puso en un cajón del escritorio.

Regresó a donde se encontraba Harry

-Vamos a abrir los regalos, ¿Si?-

Él se quedó pensativo mientras giraba sus ojos de manera juguetona

-No lo sé-

-Anda-

- Mmm . . .quien sabe-

Ella lo jalaba del suéter mientras le rogaba

-Ándale-

-Está bien-

-¡Yupi!-

Decía mientras brincaba y examinaba que regalo quería abrir primero, de pronto una caja pequeña hasta atrás le llamó la atención.

Se acercó y la tomó, mientras giraba la caja.

-Éste no tiene nombre-

-Pues ábrelo para saber de quien es o para quien es-

Ella asintió. empezó a romper la envoltura y abrió el paquete muy despacio, y su reacción no se hizo esperar

-¡Aahh!-


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO XXI

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y sostenía su ya descubierto regalo con asombro mientras se giraba para ver a Harry, de pronto otro gritó volvió a inundar la habitación

-¡Aaahh!-

Harry no se movía no sabía muy bien como reaccionar, o que hacer sólo se quedó ahí estático mientras admiraba a una pequeña que tampoco se movía.

La habitación se llenó de un silencio incómodo, después se escuchaban una clase de sollozos o algún sonido parecido que Harry no lograba descifrar muy bien del todo.

Su pequeña se giró con los ojos llorosos, mientras veía una y otra vez su regalo.

Harry se acercó despacio no quería exaltarla más, sólo quería saber si estaba bien.

-¿Estás bien?-

Ella no contestó, lo miró y corrió a sus brazos, ahora su llanto era más bien de felicidad

-¡Gracias!¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!-gritaba Vania

-¿Te gusta?-

-Mucho, demasiado-

-Me alegro-

Ella se separó para sacar de la delicada caja de cristal su ahora regalo favorito.

Se puso de espaldas a Harry, mientras se alzaba el cabello, dejando desnudo su cuello, blanco, largo muy fino.

Harry comprendió lo que debía hacer, así que se acercó, ella estaba caminando hacia el espejo más cercano, se colocó frente a el , esperando porque Harry actuara.

Harry estaba encantado con su pequeña pues lo miraba de una manera inocente, juguetona y ahora que lo pensaba bien, también impaciente, él sabía muy bien que Vania no sabía esperar de buena gana, así que decidió jugar con ella, se acercó se puso detrás y el juego empezó.

-¿Realmente quieres que te lo ponga? -

-Si-

Él hacía el ademán de acercársele, y tratar de ponerle el regalo pero, justo cuando ella se disponía a ponerse en posición él se alejaba.

-¿Segura?-

-Si muy segura-

-¿Qué tanto?

-Mucho-

-¿Demasiado?-

-¡Si demasiado!-

-Mmmm . . .bueno-

Y volvió a hacer el ademán y se alejó de la misma manera que ya había hecho.

Ella se soltó el cabello, mientras lo miraba por el espejo, se notaba algo molesta. Se cruzó de brazos mientras se giraba para ver a su contrincante.

-Harry Potter por favor pónmelo-

Harry miró hacia el techo mientras cerraba un ojo y torcía la boca, como meditando lo que ocurría, después la miraba y volvía hacer las mismas caretas.

-Mmmm . . .-

Se giró a verla, rió un poco

-No-

Ella golpeó el piso con su pequeño pie mientras bufaba algo molesta, entonces notó que el atomizador no estaba en el baño sino en la mesa que se encontraba bajo el espejo. Lo miró mientras arqueaba una ceja

-¿Seguro?-

-Seguro ¿Qué?-

-¿Seguro no me lo vas a poner?-

Él se puso como soldado, derecho y de mirada regia

-Así es no te lo voy a poner-

Ella entendió el juego

-Muy bien soldado- decía mientras tomaba el atomizador.

Despacio para que él no se diera cuenta. Cuando tuvo el atomizador en sus manos se giró pero, no si ocultarlo detrás de ella, Harry la miraba extrañado como si de pronto ella tuviera la carta ganadora.

-¡Esto es la guerra!- gritó mientras hacía funcionar el atomizador como pistola de agua, de esas que los muggles ocupan para divertirse en días soleados o para molestar, como lo estaba haciendo Vania.

Harry corrió en dirección contraria tratando de protegerse, mientras gritaba

-¡Es trampa!-

Ella reía y mucho mientras le contestaba

-No porque no es magia-

La pelea terminó en empate cuando Harry logró quitársela, y empezó a mojarla a ella, Vania se escondía.

Pero hubo un momento donde sacó su ya característica valentía, y se acercó para quitársela pero, su proximidad con Harry la puso nerviosa y de pronto dejó de tensar las manos al igual que Harry.

Por su parte él estaba encantado de poder tenerla frente a frente para admirar su belleza, su inocencia y ternura.

El ruido del atomizador al caer los sacó de ese trance no sin antes dar un leve brinquito.

Quiso separarse de Harry pero, él le sostuvo la mano y la hizo girarse para que pudieran verse a los ojos, ella desviaba la vista aún se sentía vulnerable y ese hecho no le gustaba del todo.

Él puso sus manos en sus mejillas para, que lo viera directo a los ojos, ella así lo hizo. Él sonrió y rozó su nariz contra la de ella.

Ella sonrió mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas

Él buscaba su boca, ella también. Se fundieron en un beso. Profundo y lento, en donde ambos se sentían plenos.

Cuando terminó ella sonrió y se abrazó a él, sólo para recargar su cabeza sobre su pecho del lado del corazón para ser más específicos de pronto Harry habló

-¿Lo escuchas?-

Ella se extrañó al oír el comentario, así que él lo repitió

-¿Escuchas lo que te dice?-

-¿Quién?-

-Mi corazón-

Ella negó mientras se acercaba más a su pecho para tratar de oír.

-¿Quieres te traduzca lo que dice?-

-Sip-

-Bueno está diciendo que: te ama, y mucho, que eres una persona fabulosa, que lo sacaste de la obscuridad donde vivía, que eres su ángel protector-

Él bajó la vista para verla, ella se separó de su pecho mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa que derramaba ternura.

-Me gusta lo que dice-

Él sonrió de buena gana

-A mi también, ahora vamos a ponerte el regalo-

Ella saltaba y brincaba mientras recogía nuevamente su cabello y se paraba frente al espejo.

Él se acercó se lo puso, y la abrazó por detrás

-Se te ve divino-

-¿Cómo supiste que quería este cuarzo desde Halloween?-

-Porque siempre supe que eras mi ángel-

Y la besó nuevamente.

Esta nueva filosofía en la que él le decía a Vania que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, donde le decía que ya estaba escrito su amor, fascinaba a la pequeña niña quien por fin podía creer plenamente en el amor.

¿Cuánto durará dicha felicidad?


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO XXII

Se lo dedico a mis compañeros de psicología por tan buen desempeño sigan así muchachos

El día era lluvioso, siempre la lluvia era la antesala de una fuerte tormenta de nieve. No recordaba cuanto había dormido es más, sabía que era tarde porque en cuanto despertó giró su cuerpo para abrazar a su pequeña pero, no la encontró.

Por un momento creyó, que todo aquello vivido con singular alegría no era más que un simple sueño, una ilusión que era frágil al igual que el cristal y que se estaba rompiendo.

Estaba adormilado pero en cuanto no la sintió abrió los ojos y se incorporó casi de inmediato sólo para ponerse los lentes y buscarla con la mirada.

Cuando guió su mirada hacia la ventana ahí estaba ella, y su corazón descansaba con soltura y agradecimiento por tenerla a su lado.

Y fue cuando se puso a observarla con mayor detenimiento, sabía que era hermosa, y lo había podido constatar un millón de veces pero, en esos momentos la analizo con mayor cuidado. Nunca la había visto con la camisa de su pijama, le quedaba grande, muy grande. Por debajo de la rodilla pero, las aberturas de los costados le llegaban a los muslos.

Empezó su análisis de pies a cabeza, empezó por los pies. Estaba sentada sobre una pierna en una silla de mimbre, la pierna que no estaba debajo de ella la observó con sumo cuidado.

Era pequeña pues su pie apenas rozaba el piso, era un pie pequeño y que la hacían verse proporcionada, su bien formada pantorrilla, su muslo que dejaba ver la camisa satinada, su estrecha cintura y por último sus encantos femeninos. Era una figura muy bella, muy femenina en todos los aspectos habidos y por haber.

Cuando llegó a sus manos, notó lo delicadas que eran sus dedos largos y finos sujetando la cortina para poder ver hacia fuera, todo formaba parte de una composición divina pero, su rostro. Algo había cambiado en su rostro que a simple luz natural se podían observar sus marfilinas facciones, sus ojos otra vez se veían fríos y sin vida sólo observaban las gotas de lluvia a través del vidrio, es como si nunca hubiera encendido la risa en ella.

Ella al oír movimientos se giró a verlo, sus ojos se tornaron cálidos pero, su rostro aún mostraba tristeza. Le sonrió como siempre lo hacía, cerrando los ojos y curveando sus labios de manera sensual e inocente. Después de sonreírle ladeó su cara, como cuestionando su actitud hasta ahora silenciosa.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Él no contestó sólo le sonrió, e hizo a un lado las mantas. Se paró delicadamente y se encaminó hacia donde ella estaba. La abrazó por detrás mientras colocaba su barbilla encima de su cabeza.

-No me pasa nada pero, creo que a ti si-

Ella negó con la cabeza pero, él pudo ver en el cristal el reflejo de su rostro y sus ojos, fríos y con una tristeza tan grande como el amor que estaba creciendo entre ellos.

-Dime que es lo que te tiene tan triste muñequita-

-En dos días terminarán las vacaciones-

-Si, pero llegará tu hermano. . .-

-Y tus amigos-

-¿Y eso que?-

-Que te alejarás de mi- dijo con un tono de melancolía

-Claro que no-

-¡Claro que si!- dijo mientras se quitaba de encima a Harry, con movimientos bruscos.

Lo miró y entonces dijo

-Lo sé puedo sentir el miedo que provoqué, la inseguridad de pensar en el que dirán-

Harry había olvidado que en ciertas ocasiones en el pasado ella, había "adivinado" muchas veces sus pensamientos y ahora algo le quedaba en claro no era simple adivinación, ella era hábil no por algo era la hija de alguien tan poderoso y temido por todos los que vivían en el mundo mágico. ¿Siempre era así? Incluso cuando pensaba las cosas más insulsas de todo el planeta.

-No-

Él se giró a verla sorprendido de su agilidad, Aunque se sentía ultrajado sentía que le habían roto su intimidad.

-No ¿Qué?-

-No lo hago todo el tiempo-

-Ah entonces ¿Qué hiciste ahora?-

-Sólo lo hago cuando siento que estoy en peligro o puedo salir herida, también no sucede cuando yo lo quiero simplemente pasa, como si fuera un radar que me indica el peligro-

-¡Ah! y ahora resulta que yo soy un peligro-

-No, sólo . . . olvídalo-

Ella se encaminó a su armario y empezó a sacar su ropa, con sumo cuidado como si al hacerlo le dolieran las manos, no volteaba a ver a Harry pero, su mirada mostraba tristeza es que acaso él la odiaba, o sólo era el hecho de que tal vez no sabía relacionarse bien con su pareja y ella cometía errores al por mayor.

Harry por otro lado estaba dando vueltas al cuarto, no entendía como siempre se complicaban las cosas, él sabía que no quería lastimarlo que simplemente era una de esas cosas como el hablar parsél en años pasados, simplemente pasaba. Él debió entenderla mejor, así que se fue acercando y puso sus manos en los delicados hombros y notó cuando ella se aferró al suéter púrpura y empezó a llorar.

Él la giró para poder abrazarla, ella al principio se negó se hacía la difícil pero, poco a poco fue cediendo ante el gran cariño y paciencia que le profesaba su pareja.

-Calma, Calma ya pasó-

Ella asintió y buscó sus labios, quería que él fuera tierno y cariñoso, quería que fuera como antes.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, guerras de bolas de nieve y otros juegos propios de la temporada, en un momento que se encontró a solas, abrió lentamente la carta de su hermano, la leyó con cuidado y sin perder ningún detalle que pudiera interesarle, algo que le extrañó fue el saber que su hermano sabía por alguna razón que ella se encontraba feliz y mejor aún su hermano se alegraba por ella pero, ahora todo era tan incierto que sólo atinó a escribirle unas cuantas líneas mientras Harry tomaba un baño

"_Querido hermano:_

_La razón por la que no había escrito es sencilla simple pero, a la vez difícil de comprender, así que lo diré en dos palabras soy feliz, la felicidad por primera vez tocó a mi puerta y si vieras quien fue seguro me hubieras dicho cierra la puerta pero, no lo hice al contrario la abrí y me arriesgué a dejarlo entrar y no me arrepiento. Espero con ansias tu llegada._

_Te quiere Mucho_

_Tu hermanita"_

Sacó a Blackwing de su jaula la acarició y dio la carta, la vió partir mientras veía el horizonte y se abrazaba a sí misma por el frío.

De pronto Harry la abrazó por detrás para observar lo mismo que ella.

Y a lo lejos algo dentro de la obscuridad, más bien la obscuridad misma observaba como su creación le abría las puertas a dañar a su enemigo.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO XXIII**

Porque los verdaderos triunfadores no necesitan de aplausos, gracias a un profe por ayudarme a decidir mi carrera

Ella estaba un poco asustada era el último domingo de vacaciones, ese domingo regresarían al castillo todos aquellos que habían salido a sus casas en vacaciones, en pocas palabras todos.

Pero, no era del todo honesta con su pareja cuando éste le preguntaba si algo le ocurría y sólo contestaba que le asustaba un poco la idea de estar con sus amigos pero, a decir verdad algo más aquejaba ese tierno corazón y era el hecho de que su progenitor no había dado señales de vida, como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Eso la preocupaba mucho porque querría decir que algo estaba planeando y era muy posible que la pelea sucediera pronto.

No sabía que pensar, mi cabeza daba vueltas con pensamientos demasiado tortuosos para poder expresarlos con palabras. No soportaba la idea de perder a mi hermano o Harry por culpa de él, lo mejor será que busque una manera de comunicarme con él para saber que está tramando. No puedo perder a los únicos miembros de mi familia por algo tan estúpido, seré fuerte porque debo serlo porque no puedo darme el lujo de perder lo único que tengo en esta vida, lo único que me hace sonreír y me da alegrías al por mayor.

Comprendía a la perfección a mi pequeña, comprendía porque estaba nerviosa, confiaba en mis compañeros en mis mejores amigos pero, no se como lo tomarán. Como tomarán el hecho de que si les haya hecho caso y me haya fijado en una chica, y si también decidí tener novia pero la chica no es precisamente lo que esperan. Pero, me hace feliz además no sólo son mis amigos los que me preocupan sino también el celoso hermano que tiene, mi enemigo por naturaleza, no se que pensará cuando nos vea juntos, la verdad es que eso le toca lidiarlo a Vania.

Los dos se miraron y fingieron sonreír. Bajaron al comedor, donde Harry tuvo que obligar a Vania a probar bocado ya que los nervios la estaban comiendo viva. Tenían exactamente dos horas antes de que llegaran todos los demás pero, por alguna razón inexplicable no encontraban nada que hacer.

Ella lo miró y después tomó valor para decir

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-No sé, lo que gustes-

Ella lo miró con detenimiento mientras se iba acercando a su amado, y ponía su cabeza sobre su pecho para poder escuchar los latidos del corazón. Lo abrazó con tal magnitud que sonrojó a Harry de una manera que hacía tiempo no sucedía.

Él después de unos segundos decidió corresponderle el abrazo, sabía que su pequeña era frágil y que incluso se alejaría de él para darle gusto a su hermano pues sabía que era su única familia, ya que siempre hablaba de Draco y sólo de él, rara vez mencionaba a Narcisa o Lucius y lo curioso es que jamás les decía mamá y papá, como suponía debía de ser. Pero, claro después de oír algo de su pasado comprendió que lo mejor era no tocar esos temas con ella.

-Te voy a extrañar-dijo con ternura

-Pero, si no me voy a ir muñequita- dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello, y la hacía sentirse segura.

-Si pero, ya no dormirás a mi lado-

-Ah es cierto pero, lo hará tu hermano y él también necesita del cariño de una pequeña tan linda como tú- decía para convencerse a sí mismo de que era lo justo y de que no sería tan doloroso perderla, perder ese lazo que tanto trabajo le había costado formar.

Ella alzó el rostro mientras sonreía de una manera un tanto fingida, al parecer ambos querían convencerse de que la separación no sería tan dolorosa.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido y pronto empezaron a llegar los estudiantes, unos con mucho gusto otros tantos con tedio y los que restaban simplemente les daba igual y no mostraban interés o tedio.

Vania estaba en la entrada del comedor abrazada a Harry, cuando empezó a ver como llegaban más estudiantes, su reacción fue la más conocida por Harry y la más usada por ella, huir. Empezó a tratar de zafarse del abrazo que tan cariñosamente le estaba prodigando Harry, Harry al principio estaba intrigado por el comportamiento de ella.

Después trató de retenerla a su lado, cuando por fin comprendió que ella trataba de alejarse de él, por miedo de que sus amigos lo vieran con ella. Él la abrazó lo más fuerte que podía para demostrarle que él, siempre estaría a su lado pasara lo que pasara, siempre tendría el orgullo de presentarla como su novia, siempre sería cariñoso no importaba la situación que ocurriera.

Poco a poco fue comprendiéndolo todo, y Vania se abrazó igual de fuerte a su acompañante, después ambos se miraron.

Puedo perderme en esas esmeraldas, son profundas y hermosas. Me encanta poder verme en esos ojos, esos que me muestran tal cual soy con virtudes y defectos. Él me conoce como soy, él conoce mi fragilidad, mi vulnerabilidad como persona. Él ve en mí la niña que soy, la niñita miedosa y dependiente de su cariño para poder sentirme protegida. Sólo con él encuentro felicidad en cada palpitar de mi corazón, en cada sonrisa que le doy al mundo porque él, él lo es todo para mi y no quiero perderlo. Me encanta como logra sonrojarme cuando pone su mano en mi mejilla, cuando él me mira de ésta manera se que quiere un beso y ¡Dios! No puedo negárselo, no puedo negarme cuando me mira así. Cuando sus labios rozan los míos y sus brazos me rodean se que he encontrado mi lugar en este torcido mundo pero, que ahora de torcido no tiene nada, ahora el mundo lo veo como es: hermoso. Y si Harry, si uniré mis labios con los tuyos.

Me encantas, me encanta como me cautiva tu inocencia y por primera vez en mi vida me gusta proteger, ya no lo veo como una obligación que era como muchas veces lo llegué a ver aunque con ésto reconozca un poco mi egoísmo. Pero, con ella, con ella quiero protegerla hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esa necesidad de proteger, ese gusto y valentía de proteger a mis seres amados. Como no hacerlo cuando a la lista se le ha unido alguien tan especial como Vania. Aún me sorprendes, aún haces que me ponga nervioso cuando estoy contigo, aún logras que todos los días sean como el primero. Ven, a mi lado no habrá tristezas ni dolor.

Se miraron y sin mencionar palabra se dijeron todo, sonreían mientras ella se paraba de puntitas para recibir el cálido beso, y él se agachaba para unir sus labios con los de su pequeñita.

Ahí estaba los dos profesándose su amor cuando. . . .

-¡¡¡¡HARRY!!!!- gritaban un pelirrojo y una chica de cabello alborotado

Y al mismo tiempo un tercero gritaba otro nombre

-¡¡¡¡VANIA!!!!- gritaba un chico de cabello de cabello rubio.

Ambos se sobresaltaron mientras se giraban para ver a sus atacantes, para después buscar sus ojos y encontrar el valor para enfrentarlo.


	24. Chapter 24

CAPÍTULO XXIV

Porque a veces es necesaria la tristeza para valorar lo que realmente lo merece

No había mucho que explicar o que describir desde la llegada de Draco, Hermione y Ron.

En cuanto Vania escuchó la voz de su hermano soltó de inmediato a Harry, y estaba a punto de irse cuando se detuvo y lo tomó de la mano, volviéndose a colocar al lado de Harry mirando a su hermano con retadora mirada. Hermione y Ron decidieron no decir nada, ya que respetaban a su amigo, aunque no sabían en que momento su amigo se había desquiciado para caer tan bajo, ¿Es que acaso estaba desesperadamente necesitado de cariño? Y además ciego, pensaba Ron, ciego para no darse cuenta de a quien le estaba pidiendo cariño pero, Harry sabía perfectamente a quien lo hacía a una chica que le revolucionó la vida, que la hizo amarla de nuevo porque aunque Harry jamás se lo dijera a nadie incluso a sí mismo en momentos de cordura él también había pensado en quitarse la vida o dejarse morir porque ya no le encontraba significado ya no le interesaba vivir.

Hermione dejó su maleta mientras con la cabeza señalaba un lugar donde poder sentarse lejos de la vista pero, cerca para escuchar. Ron entendió el mensaje a la perfección y la siguió de manera sigilosa como un par de ratoncitos.

Por otro lado Harry se mantenía firme con su brazo alrededor de su ahora novia y no se movía en lo más mínimo, ¿Quería demostrarle que nunca la dejaría? Tal vez pero, también lo hacía porque sabía a la perfección que si él se rendía en ese momento la perdería, es más, conocía a su pequeña a la perfección y sabía que si él se iba ella lo tomaría de la misma manera que lo tomó con Narcisa, un abandono un rechazo como si él no quisiera su cariño, y eso era mentira, así que se quedaría firme defendiendo lo que era suyo.

Y de pronto una voz rompió el incómodo pero a la vez tranquilizador silencio

-¡VANIA MALFOY ALÉJATE DE ÉL!-

Vania miraba hacia todos lados buscando una respuesta pero, sólo le bastó mirar los ojos de Harry y esa sonrisa sincera que hacían que el mundo se le iluminara, sólo eso necesitaba para saber que no se movería que no le daría ese gusto a su hermano, amaba a Draco y lo amaba muchísimo pero no permitiría que él le arrebatara la felicidad, aquella que por primera vez podía saborear y ese dulce sabor no volvería a ser amargo como la soledad.

De pronto sólo atinó a sonreírle, se giró para darle un beso en la mejilla y después se fue alejando, mientras Harry tomaba su mano y se iba desprendiendo de ella hasta que sólo estaban unidos por los dedos, y también terminaron separados.

Se puso delante de su hermano y le dio una sonrisa grande, cálida y llena de felicidad.

-Hola hermano bienvenido-

-No me vengas con esas patrañas ¿Qué haces con Potter así de acarameladita?-

-Nada hermano lo que hacen los novios normalmente-

Esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría no sólo a Draco que se había quedado sin habla, sino a Ron y Hermione.

Ron estaba anonadado, estaba con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta de par en par, se giró para ver a Hermione quien le hizo señas para que se calmara

-Calma Ron, déjalo ser-

-Pero si lo dejamos ser va a terminar descuartizado en alguna zanja de Hogsmeade-

-Sht Ron, no podemos meternos no es nuestro asunto-

-Vamos Hermione es nuestro amigo y su corazón y probablemente su integridad física la que está en juego-

Hermione negó con la cabeza, arqueó ambas cejas y lo miró directo a los ojos, mientras con la cabeza le indicaba que se sentara. Ron se rehusaba pero ante la insistencia de su novia él también tuvo que acceder antes su petición, que más bien sonaba a orden.

Se sentó y siguió escuchando la conversación mientras veía como Draco pasaba por los colores del arcoiris ahora mismo estaba en el rojo y podía ser que fuera de ira, y era lo más probable.

Draco arqueó una ceja mientras reía calladamente y luego se acercaba a su hermana

-Novia ¿Has dicho?- decía mientras negaba y se reía- No puedo creerlo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Olvídalo mejor, déjate de tonterías y vámonos de aquí-

Ella miró a Harry y se quedó quieta

-No-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Que no iré contigo además deja de hacer escenitas-

Todos, Ron Hermione e incluido Harry no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar de labios de Vania, eso debió herir el ego de su hermano y bastante pues Draco perdió la sonrisita burlona del rostro

-¿Escenitas has dicho?-

-Pues si, ha decir verdad no hagas una es- decía mientras se acercaba y ponía una mano a su costado como si le dijera un secreto- es vergonzoso.

Hermione y Ron se taparon la boca para evitar reírse y Harry, bueno él estaba demasiado preocupado como para captar la ironía y sarcasmo de la escena.

-¿Quieres ver algo realmente vergonzoso hermanita?-

-A menos que traigas fotos mías de bebé eso no te resultará, entiendes hermano mayor- decía en tono de burla

-¿Crees que sólo eso podría avergonzarte o destruirte la vida?-

Fue entonces que un terrible miedo se apoderó de ella, sabía que su hermano era explosivo pero, jamás sería capaz de herirla al grado de decir públicamente lo que estaba cruzando por su mente, no sería tan cruel pero, tenía que mantenerse firme.

-Si así es, una foto mía chimuela y sonriendo podría terminar con mi vida-

-O tal vez podría ser el hecho de que Harry se entere de quien es tu padre-

Los ojos de ella parpadeaban miles de veces mientras negaba con la cabeza, y lo miraba fijamente

-No serías capaz-

-Pruébame-

Ella bajaba la mirada mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos y volteaba a verlo directo a los ojos, y no podía reconocerlo ese no era su hermano, sus ojos eran retadores y les era indiferente el dolor por el que pasaba su hermana

Ron y Hermione estaban sorprendidos al ver a alguien tan fuerte y soberbia como Vania llorar de dolor, y fue cuando comprendieron que tal vez sólo tal vez era diferente a su hermano.

Harry la tomó por los hombros mientras decía

-No seas cruel Malfoy es tu hermana-

hermana recuérdalo Potter, ella sólo es un ser lleno de obscuridad y...-

No pudo continuar porque Harry lo empujó

-Te lo advierto Draco, no querrás seguir con este estúpido jueguito-

Draco tirado en el piso sólo alcanzó a decir

-Ella es hija de la maldad pura-

Todos quedaron anonadados, lo bueno es que había tres o cuatro muchachos además de Ron y Hermione y probablemente no entenderían de que estaba hablando pero, otros dos chicos si sabían.

-¡¡Te odio!!-gritaba una pequeña mientras salía corriendo

Harry fue tras ella, mientras dos pares de ojos miraban con odio a cierto muchacho rubio pero, también ellos temían por su amigo


	25. Chapter 25

CAPÍTULO XXV

No había palabras que describieran el dolor tan grande y profundo que sentía, es como si las palabras de su hermano fueran una espada que le atravesó el corazón en unos cuantos segundos. Sentía como se partía, como se rompía su corazón en miles de pedazos.

Se sentía traicionada por el ser al que le tenía absoluta confianza y no sólo eso, sino también amor, cariño y sobre todo el que la protegía, con él que se sentía a salvo de todo mal.

Sus piernas, todo su ser la habían impulsado a correr, a alejarse del dolor. No podía creer que su hermano la hubiera traicionado de esa manera, con esa magnitud. Se sentía destrozada y no quería volver a verlo porque sabía que lloraría en menos de un segundo sin dudarlo y eso, el simple hecho de ser sumamente débil y vulnerable lo odiaba.

No supo a donde se dirigía, ni con que rumbo sólo quería alejarse pero, cuando abrió los ojos le sorprendió donde se encontraba: en la torre.

Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo mientras sentía como las lágrimas caían pesadamente sobre sus mejillas, cuando de pronto sintió unos brazos y sin dudarlo, sin siquiera fijarse quien era su salvador. Pero, en cuanto escuchó sus latidos del corazón debajo de su oído y respiro esa esencia que reconocería en cualquier lugar, no hubo necesidad de formular la pregunta, ella sabía quien era quien le prodigaba cariño y protección, después de cómo su hermano le había arrebatado todas esas sensaciones, con él con quien ahora se encontraba le prodigaba todo eso y más.

Su salvador le acarició el cabello, mientras la tranquilizaba

-Calma, calma sólo está celoso-

Ella no podía contestar cada que abría la boca, sentía como se le llenaba la garganta por las lágrimas que al hacer el más mínimo intento, sus mejillas se veían surcadas por ellas.

Su memoria repetía una y otra vez aquél momento, todo lo que sucedió paso por paso y justo cuando llegaba a las duras palabras de su hermano, ella se aferraba a los brazos de Harry y profanaba un gemido de auténtico dolor.

Así se quedaron, abrazados. Harry calmándola, diciéndole frases dulces al oído y ella, Vania se dejaba consolar, proteger porque sabía que había sido dañada de forma irreversible.

Cuando la noche estaba cayendo sobre ellos, Harry la separó de su abrazo, se agachó un poco mientras con la mano la obligaba a verlo directo a los ojos

-Muñequita, vámonos hace frío-

Ella sólo pudo asentir sólo eso, la garganta la sentía seca.

Cuando bajaron de la torre, todo estaba obscuro y fue cuando ella sacó su magia a relucir formando otra vez aquella esfera de luz para guiar su camino.

Harry se giró para admirar a su pequeña mientras la estrechaba junto a él y se giraba para observar la esfera de luz, era tan perfecta y era Vania, así es como la veía. Harry veía a Vania como la luz de su vida, la que iluminó todo aquello dormido y obscuro dentro de él.

Vania se recargó sobre su pecho y suspiró, de alegría y de alivio por tenerlo a su lado, ahora jamás estaría sola.

-Se perdieron de la cena-

Los dos se sobresaltaron y se giraron hacia la voz que los había sorprendido en el pasillo de aquél castillo.

Era Ron y tomada de su mano Hermione.

Vania se puso nerviosa no sabía como reaccionar o que decir.

Harry fue el primero en romper con el silencio mientras se acercaba arrastrando a Vania.

-No teníamos hambre, ¿Verdad?-decía dirigiéndose a Vania.

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza al tiempo que desviaba la mirada.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?-preguntó el chico de gafas

-Estábamos preocupados por ti-

-Gracias se los agradezco pero,...-

-Pero ¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione

-No sé, aún no me han dicho que hacen aquí esperándonos justo después de la cena y en la obscuridad-

-¿Por qué no vamos a platicar a otro sitio?-

-Está bien-

Entonces Vania se alejó de Harry diciendo

-Bueno, ustedes vayan y platiquen, tendrán muchas cosas que contarse-

-No- decía mientras la tomaba del brazo y ella se zafaba con rudeza.

-De verdad lo mejor será que me vaya-

-No te vayas- le pedía Hermione

Ella se paralizó y se giró lentamente sobre sus tobillos

-Si no te vayas- decía Ron- Además si te vas no tendremos iluminación- y se reía forzadamente mientras Hermione le daba un golpe con el codo

No sabía exactamente porque pero, ese comentario la hizo sentirse un poco agredida pero, no quería sonar agresiva o enojada así que se acerco a la pareja

-No se preocupen estaré bien, ustedes vayan y platiquen- dijo sonriendo

Cerró los ojos, extendió su mano y creo una segunda esfera de luz

-Tomen simplemente los seguirá y cuando estén de regreso en su torre de los leones se extinguirá, suerte-

Se encaminó a su habitación.

QUIERO AGRADECER A QUIEN HA SEGUIDO LA HISTORIA, Y HA ESTADO AHÍ PARA APOYARME: 

AMY MALFOY2: NENA, GRX X SEGUIRME DESDE OTRA PÁGINA, EN SERIO MUUUUXAS GRACIAS!!!

HARRY PERU: GRX X LEERME Y ESTAR AL PENDIENTE DE MIS ACTUALIZACIONES!! BESOS!!

SAYURI NARA: GRX!!! ME HALAGAS!!! Q LINDA!! ESPERO T GUSTE!!

'-SHASAD NAOKO'-: QUE LINDA!! ESPERO Q ESTOS 5 CAPS SEAN DE TU AGRADO!! GRX X LEERME!!

VENGADORA DE LA LUZ: GRX, ES MUY LINDO Q T TOMES EL TIEMPO PARA ALGO ASÍ

SKANDAR, DANNY SYLAR: TE HE DEJADO UN MENSAJE EN TU INBOX, ESPERO LO HAYAS RECIBIDO, SINO HÁZMELO SABER! CUIDATE!! 


	26. Chapter 26

CAPÍTULO XVI

A todas aquellas personas que creyeron en mi y que esperaron ansiosas el regreso

Se encaminó a su habitación de manera lenta y pesada, sus pies parecían de plomo era como si ella no quisiera llegar a su destino.

En su trayecto encontró un espejo, se detuvo durante unos segundos y, miró sus ojos tratando de encontrar algo más que tristeza pero, no pudo. Lo último que le quedaba era sonreír y así lo hizo, el reflejo que le devolvió el espejo no la asombró por más que quisiera parecer alegre no podía, había sido traicionada por el ser que más amaba. Suspiró y siguió su camino.

Subió las escaleras y mientras lo hacía el miedo se apoderaba de ella, no sabía el porque de ese sentimiento pero así era. Sentía miedo, tal vez de su hermano y tal vez de no saber como defender lo que creía y tener que ser dura con él, separarse pero, nunca lo había hecho. Nunca se había separado sentimentalmente de él y no sabía como hacerlo pero, algo era seguro jamás lo perdonaría fácilmente.

Abrió la puerta, el rechinido la alertó de que la esfera de luz se estaba desvaneciendo, así que decidió entrar. Cuando lo hizo se metió al baño, y en seguida se cambió, se cepilló el cabello para hacerse una trenza y antes de salir se miró al espejo nuevamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Cerró la puerta del baño y miró su cama, nunca se había acostado en ella, la miraba fría y sin calor alguno. Decidió caminar hacia ella cuando su hermano quitó las cobijas como invitándola a su cama, Vania dudó y quiso seguir pero, vio la cama y a su hermano, y, no pudo evitarlo. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, quería llorar, golpearlo, decirle que lo odiaba por herirla de esa manera y de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, misma que con un brusco movimiento se quitó de encima.

-Perdóname ¿Si?-

Vania abrió grande los ojos, su hermano nunca le pedía perdón a nadie.

-De verdad no quise decirlo sólo sentí celos y miedo-

Ella giró la cabeza para tratar de verlo

-¿Miedo de qué?- preguntó sin mirarlo

-Miedo…- le costaba decirle eso a su hermana- Miedo de perderte-

Ella sonrió mientras se giraba a verlo.

-Nunca me perderás-

-Yo se quien puede alejarte de mi y no es Potter- dijo en tono melancólico

Vania se quedó estática mirando el suelo, el respirar se le dificultaba y al tragar saliva quería decirle algo para calmarlo pero, no lo encontró. Y, es que ni ella misma sabía que pensar. Una nube tormentosa se acababa de posar sobre su vida, el silencio inundó el lugar.

-Ven hermanita, durmamos ya es tarde- dijo con tono meloso al mismo tiempo que la atraía hacia su pecho. Ella cual muñeca de trapo fue guiada hasta su destino sin réplica alguna.

Cuando estuvo en el abrazo que su hermano le prodigaba empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, Draco sólo podía consolarla con cariños pero, ella seguía sollozando intranquilamente. Así que decidió calmarla con palabras de amor mientras le acariciaba el cabello hasta que sus sollozos se fueron haciendo menos y su respiración comenzaba a regularse, él sonrió y suspiró aliviado de poder aún calmar y tranquilizar a su única posesión valiosa pero, estaba decidido a que no iba a soportar a Harry Potter en su vida y tener que compartirla con él.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del colegio otra batalla se estaba librando entre una chica y un pelirrojo por tratar de hacer entrar de razón a un muchacho de ojos verdes.

-¡¿Estás loco?!- gritaba Ron

-Sshh- lo calló su novia

-Perdona es que no puedo creer lo que vi ¿Tú si? ¿Tus ojos no vieron con quien se besó?- decía histérico mientras daba manotazos en el aire

-Mis ojos vieron lo mismo que tú- decía con tono calmado- No tenemos porque meternos sólo…-

-¡Claro que tenemos que meternos! Su vida está en peligro-

-Ron dejemos que nos explique- decía mientras lo señalaba con una mano.

Harry por su parte estaba decidido a no discutir sabía lo que sentía por Vania y lo que ella sentía por él, nada de lo que dijeran sus amigos lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión así que decidió escuchar pero, sólo eso.

Cuando fue su turno de hablar los miró como si esperara una pregunta razonable

-¿Por qué ella?-

-¿Por qué no Ron? ¿Qué tiene ella de malo?-

Ron abrió los ojos mientras miraba a Hermione y regresaba a ver a su amigo

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Mmmm no sé, tal vez será que ¡Es hija de tu enemigo!-

- ¿Y eso qué? Ella no eligió su destino así como yo tampoco elegí el mío-

En esos momentos se paró, comenzó a caminar, se peinó el cabello con ambas manos y se giró a verlos

-¿No lo ven? Conozco su interior y me gusta, la quiero-

-¿Y que tal si es una trampa?-

-Si Harry, ¿Qué tal si es una trampa?- dijo la chica mientras ponía una mano en su hombro y lo miraba con preocupación- Yo mejor que nadie te entiendo, sé lo que es querer a alguien y soy una chica sensible pero, entiéndenos estamos preocupados por ti-

-Lo sé y se los agradezco pero, se cuidarme solo y es hora de que tome mis propias decisiones sin miedo a que pueda ocurrirme-

Ron estaba a punto de contestar pero, Hermione lo detuvo y cuando él se giró a verla, ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Lo entendemos Harry y queremos que sepas que te apoyamos en toda decisión que tomes-

-Si, te apoyamos- dijo Ron

-Gracias, eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar-

-Ahora hay que ver como lo toma el hermano celoso- decía Ron mientras reía para tratar de eliminar la tensión.

Harry asentía mientras mostraba una forzada sonrisa.

-Vamos a dormir chicos ya es tarde y mañana hay clases- dijo Hermione.

Y así el grupo maravilla se alejó a sus habitaciones.

El día comenzó y Vania se vistió con alegría y nerviosismo, tuvo especial cuidado en su arreglo, en como se peinaría y por primera vez en su vida quiso verse bonita.

-Lo eres-

-¿Qué?- lo miró desconcertada

-Lo eres, eres bonita-

Sonrió y le dio un beso a su hermano

Por otro lado un joven de ojos verdes estaba tratando de acomodar su rebelde cabellera.

-Es imposible amigo-

-Cállate Ron- decía mientras abandonaba el lugar de manera acelerada.

Había decidido ir por ella o por lo pronto esperarla antes de entrar al comedor.

Ella estaba bajando las escaleras de manera un tanto torpe por querer llegar lo más rápido posible, se logró calmar cuando lo divisó cuando iba a llegar a los pies de la escalera, se acomodó el uniforme y bajó lentamente los escalones que le faltaban. Él estaba distraído mirando una vitrina pero, era más que lógico que la estaba esperando.

Vania no pudo ocultarlo y corrió a su encuentro, Harry que escuchó los pasos detrás de él volteó justamente para recibir a la pequeña en sus brazos y contestarle el beso que ahora ella le robaba.

Cuando terminaron el beso sólo una pregunta flotaba en el aire ¿Cómo se comportarían durante las clases?


	27. Chapter 27

CAPÍTULO XXVII

A mis nuevas amigas ¡Gracias por estar conmigo!

Harry colocó un mechón de su cabello tras su oído, al hacerlo con su pulgar le rozó su mejilla a manera de cariño a lo que ella sonrió y se sonrojó casi de manera inmediata.

-¿Lista para el desayuno?-

Ella dudó un poco pero, terminó por asentir con la cabeza

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?-

-Nada-

Él buscó su mirada, la tomó de la barbilla obligándola a verlo a los ojos pero, ella aún trataba de desviar ese encuentro con las esmeraldas.

-Dime ¿Qué sucede?-

-Sólo que…- ella dirigía su mirada hacia varios lugares hasta que Harry se puso justo delante de ella.

-Dime ¿Sólo que qué?-

-Pues que me preocupa como nos comportaremos delante del colegio-

Harry sonrió mientras la miraba con dulzura, la abrazó y después contestó.

-Pues que te parece si nos comportamos como cualquier pareja de novios de Hogwarts-

Vania se sonrojó al instante

-¿Te parece?-

-Si-

-Bien, ahora vayamos a desayunar así tú tranquilizas a tu bestia y yo a las mías-

Ella rió de manera alegre y sincera ante el comentario, aunque después de razonarlo no le pareció un chiste del todo.

Entonces se encaminaron al comedor y en el instante en el que cruzaron el marco de la puerta cualquier ruido voces, cubiertos, platos, etc, pararon.

Se sintieron incómodos al ser el centro de cientos de miradas, se despidieron con la mirada y cada uno se fue a su respectiva mesa.

El desayuno pasó aparentemente sin mucho ruido ya que la mayor parte del alumnado se había dedicado a murmurar sobre lo que acababan de ver.

Los amigos de Harry se portaban amables y despreocupados como manera de apoyar a su amigo, por otro lado Draco se portaba frío y distante con su hermana, ella ya sabía que así era la situación y así sería hasta que se acostumbrara.

En cuanto terminaron el desayuno, los dos enamorados se encontraron en el pasillo para ir juntos a su clase de pociones.

No hablaron durante el trayecto, sólo se tomaron de la mano en silencio mientras eran observados y el blanco de todo chisme.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del salón ambos se miraron como si se preguntaran lo mismo _"¿Qué haremos? ¿Quién pasa primero?"_

Eso fue fácil porque cierto profesor estaba entrando a su salón al tiempo que decía.

-Par de tórtolos apúrense a entrar, y tal vez si llegaran a tiempo la próxima vez, les tocaría compartir asientos-

Este comentario los tomó por sorpresa y sólo contestaron bajando la cabeza y entrando sin ver a nadie.

Vania se sentó juntó a su hermano y Harry junto a Ron, la clase pasó tranquila y casi ninguno dio señales de algún problema o querer llamar la atención del otro, se concentraron en su clase.

Pero al tocar el timbre los dos fueron los primeros en salir pues pensaban poner en práctica el consejo dado por Severus.

Era como si siempre hubieran sido pareja, se sentaron juntos el resto de las clases pero, no había platicas o desorden, simplemente trabajaban juntos en armonía y disfrutando de la compañía.

Las clases terminaron rápidamente y cada quien se puso a hacer la tarea, juntos y esta vez a Vania le tocó compartir la mesa con los dos amigos del chico maravilla.

Hermione la estudiaba atentamente, y descubrió que era como ponerse frente a un espejo era bastante organizada y lista aunque también tenía un poco de Ron y Harry y es que, a veces tendía a soñar despierta sin razón aparente.

Sus amigos tenían que reconocerlo era una Vania completamente distinta, era hasta agradable pasar el tiempo con ella.

-Bueno, tengo que irme-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry que protestó de manera casi inmediata.

-Porque aún me faltan hacer unas cuantas cosas y en eso me tiene que ayudar mi otra pareja de laboratorio-

-¿Draco?-

-Así es, así que voy con mi hermano-

-Bien te acompaño hasta tu torre- decía mientras se ponía de pie y la ayudaba a guardar sus útiles.

-Claro no se vaya a perder en el camino- dijo Ron sarcástico a lo que recibió un codazo de cierta niña de cabello castaño

Se giró a ver a ambos y les dio una cálida y sincera sonrisa

-Adiós-

Ron hizo una mueca mientras se despedía con la mano de manera burlona

-Oh Ron que malo eres-

-¿Y qué te parecieron?-

-¿Quiénes? ¿Tus amigos?-

Él asintió mientras le llevaba sus libros y la miraba esperando la respuesta.

-Son…- no encontraba alguna descripción veraz pues no los conocía bien- Son buenas personas y se ven que están preocupados por ti-

-Gracias-

-Respecto a eso Harry-

-Si dime-

Ella paró en seco, y sus ojos miraban al suelo como si en éste se encontrara la respuesta, o en este caso la pregunta.

Harry la miró y se acercó despacio.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ellos…- miraba al piso constantemente o cualquier otro lugar que no fueran las esmeraldas de su chico- Ellos…-

-Ellos ¿Qué?-

-Saben… de… tú sabes- y lo miró a los ojos con una angustia que a él se le oprimió el corazón

Le levantó la barbilla y le dio un beso, suave pero apasionado.

-Si pequeña, y ellos me apoyan-

Ella no dijo nada más, sólo caminó abrazada de él sintiendo el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas y pronto sería tiempo para ir a cenar. Vania estaba acostada en la cama tratando de resolver un problema mientras miraba constantemente el reloj.

-Sigue siendo la misma hora que hace unos treinta segundos- dijo Draco en un tono tranquilo sin siquiera despegar su mirada de sus tareas.

Vania se sonrojó, hizo a un lado los libros y se levantó para acercarse a su hermano. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, él puso su mano encima de las de ella mientras alzaba el rostro y la miraba.

-Te quiero hermano, más de lo que imaginas-

Él se liberó de su abrazo para ponerse frente a ella

-Me doy una idea- decía mientras besaba su frente

-Ahora vamos a cenar, él debe estar frente a la vitrina haciendo una maestría de los trofeos-

Vania se rió de manera natural y corrió a los brazos de su hermano, fue un momento crucial en su vida ahora todo estaba decidido sólo faltaba esperar para poder pelear, porque algo era seguro y eso era que pelearía por su amor a capa y espada, de ser necesario… con su vida.


	28. Chapter 28

CAPÍTULO XXVIII

A todas aquellas personas que han estado a mi lado siempre, nunca las olvidaré.

Draco tenía razón, ahí estaba Potter esperando a "SU" niña y no soportó la idea, así que de manera brusca se separó de su abrazo y continuó su camino hacia el comedor.

Vania se quedó helada.

Esto no era lo que yo deseaba, yo no quería tener que decidir entre el cariño de mi hermano o el de Harry, yo quería poder contar con los dos, sentir a los dos cerca de mi.

El cariño de mi hermano jamás podrá compararse al de Harry, y el de Harry es de manera diferente al que le tengo a mi hermano. ¿Es que acaso no estoy destinada a ser alguien amada por muchos?

Harry nunca pudo notar a su pequeña detrás de él hasta que vió pasar de manera altanera a Draco, a él ya no le extrañaba esa manera fría y despectiva de tratarlo.

Se giró y fue entonces cuando pudo ver a su pequeña, estática y con lágrimas en los ojos. Él podía entender e incluso soportar las actitudes de Draco Malfoy pero, Vania no ella era demasiado frágil y unida a él, Harry sabía que ésta situación estaba matándola.

Vania que no había visto que era observada, suspiró, se secó los ojos y sonrió. Y le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de amor a Potter, él que la había estado observando, sintió ternura al ver como ella cuidaba de que siempre la viera riendo o feliz, aunque decidió que debía hablar con ella porque tenía que aprender a confiar en él.

-Hola pequeña ¿Me extrañaste?-

-Casi no-

- Mentirosa- decía mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos y la besaba en los labios para después poder contemplar su belleza.

Miró con agrado sus ojos y sus grandes pestañas, sus mejillas ruborizadas por el beso y por último ese mechón que siempre caía sobre su rostro de manera casual y sensual, a él le encantaba poder quitárselo para colocarlo detrás de su oído.

-Eres hermosa ¿Lo sabías?-

-Sólo por ti-

-¿Te lo han dicho antes?-

-Sólo tú-

-Mentirosa- decía mientras su nariz rozaba con la de ella a manera de juego

Harry decidió que era momento de aclarar las cosas.

-¿Por qué no confías en mi?- dijo en tono serio

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tu hermano se estaba portando pesado contigo? ¿Eh?-

Ella tragó saliva, abrió grande los ojos y se mordió el labio al mismo tiempo que lo veía.

-No quería que te enojaras-

-Que mal, porque ahora SI estoy enojado-

Ella lo miraba para después bajar la mirada y ver otra cosa, hacía lo mismo una y otra vez mientras sus labios temblaban.

-Lo… lo… si..eento, de verdad-

Él la observaba detenidamente, y sabía que sus disculpas eran sinceras pero, deseaba saber más, a que tanto le tenía miedo.

-Es que… temí que quisieras alejarte de mi para que mi hermano se portara diferente conmigo y, la simple idea de tu ausencia me golpeó y… y… no supe que hacer, sabía que mi hermano no…- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus zafiros, y Harry se sentía muy mal por ser aquél que lo hubiera provocado- mi hermano no iba a cambiar a menos que cortara cualquier conexión contigo y… eso no podía permitirlo… me sentí acorralada, sin el cariño de mi padremadrehermano y a eso le agregaba no verte … o sin tu cariño…no hubiera podido… hubiera vuelto a la soledad y no la quiero- se aferró a él- no quiero la soledad por favor-

No pudo continuar sentía que las lágrimas la dejaban sin voz, Harry la abrazó fuerte como si se fuera a ir para siempre.

-No estarás sola- le tomó el rostro entre sus manos- Mírame, nunca estarás sola mientras yo esté aquí-

La volvió a abrazar.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a tu torre?-dijo en tono meloso y paternal

Ella sólo asintió.

-¿Aunque no cenes?-

-No… tengo hambre-dijo en un susurro

-Bien, iremos a tu lugar favorito pero, mañana desayunarás todo lo que no cenaste ¿Comprendido?-

Ella asintió mientras se aferraba a él como si fuera una ilusión que si se descuidaba desaparecería.

-Vamos-

Ron, Hermione y Draco notaron la ausencia de la pareja que había causado sensación.

Hermione había sentido deseos de preguntarle a Draco si él sabía algo pero, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y él fue frío, ella simplemente desistió de la idea.

-Mientras no entré el cuidador gritando: ¡Un muerto! Todo va bien para mi-

-Eso no es gracioso, es cruel y de mal gusto-

En la torre Harry y Vania miraban a las estrellas, ella protegida dentro de su abrazo y él protegido de la tristeza por su simple compañía.

El tiempo pasó volando, y tuvieron que despedirse pero Harry le hizo saber que mañana también estarían juntos en cada clase y en cada minuto del día de ser posible.

Cuando entró en la habitación había una figura delante de ella, Vania no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, sólo tomó su pijama y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse.

Al salir notó que su hermano ya estaba acostado, ella dudó de si era bien recibida en su cama o mejor dormía sola por primera vez.

-Ven- le indicó una voz asegurándole que era bien recibida

Ella se acostó y se acomodó en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

-¿Hermano?-

-Dime-

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Si-

-¿Narcisa estaba feliz cuando supo que me esperaba?-

Draco se sorprendió por la pregunta y notó que su pecho estaba comenzando a sentirlo húmedo.

-Si, mucho, y más cuando supo que eras niña-

-¿Cuándo nací ella estaba feliz?-

-Todos en la casa estábamos felices bueno, yo un poquito celoso-

-¿Me cargabas?-

-Claro que si, es más mamá te arrebataba de mis brazos-

-¿Y Lucius?-

Draco sabía que no tenía caso mentirle, su padre se portaba con Vania como si hubiera sido el hijo de algún criado o una recogida.

Él negó con la cabeza con dificultad, Vania alzó el rostro para poder verlo y cuando así lo hizo él volvió a negar mientras la pegaba más a su cuerpo y le besaba la frente.

Ella comenzó a sollozar, y Draco lo sentía en el alma, sentía su dolor y sólo podía calmarla con su abrazo y sus promesas de que él siempre sería su hermano pasara lo que pasara con ésta idea Vania se durmió, en el lugar más seguro que conocía.


	29. Chapter 29

CAPÍTULO XXIX

Tuvo sueños que más bien parecían recuerdos. Eran pocos y no estaban del todo nítidos pero, sabía muy bien cuales eran, eran los que ella guardaba de su infancia con mucho cariño. Las primeras navidades en que la familia la trataba como la pequeñita de la casa o cuando jugaba con Narcisa sentada en sus piernas y lo mejor de todo cuando aún no tenía conciencia de quien era en verdad.

El frío la despertó, su hermano ya se había levantada pero, siempre la dejaba dormir unos minutos más. Se paró de la cama y se vistió con desgane pero con una sensación de renovación en su vida lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerla sonreír el resto del día.

Su hermano estaba frente al espejo del baño peinándose, como siempre era muy cuidadoso con su arreglo personal, él la miró por el reflejo.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-Bien vanidoso-

-Mira quien habla- decía mientras besaba su frente y salía del baño.

Se peinó con sumo cuidado de media cola y decidió ponerse unos lazos de color azul marino que caían gráciles sobre su platinada cabellera.

Bajaron las escaleras juntos cuando ella notó que su mochila estaba muy liviana _"el tintero" _pensó. Se deshizo del abrazo para poder ir por el, su hermano se extrañó.

-Se me olvidó el tintero- decía mientras subía las escaleras

-Bien pero, recuerda que tu enamorado se puede enojar por la larga espera- gritaba para que ella pudiera oírlo.

Subió a toda prisa mientras pensaba en un comentario para su hermano en contestación a lo que acababa de escuchar. Su respiración era agitada cuando llegó frente al escritorio y buscó con la mirada el tintero y a simple vista no estaba, decidió que lo más probable era que estuviera debajo de algunos papeles, empezó a buscar y lo encontró, ahora sólo faltaba encontrar la tapa del frasco. Estaba buscando el tapón cuando sintió una presencia y el aire de la habitación se volvió denso, tragó saliva con dificultad, su cuerpo se tensó al instante y su respiración se tornó agitada nuevamente.

Decidió girarse y mirarlo de frente, terminar las cosas de una vez y verlo cara a cara.

Así lo hizo, grave error de su parte. En cuanto se giró un terrible dolor le invadió el cuerpo, su mente estaba siendo bombardeada de imágenes terribles y dolorosas para ella, distinguió el reloj marcando las 11 de la noche, las campanadas parecían taladrarle la cabeza y fue entonces cuando pudo gritar para luego caer desmayada.

Su hermano estaba platicando con sus guardaespaldas, cuando escuchó el grito y el ruido sordo de alguien cayendo al piso. Corrió y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que le permitió su cuerpo, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, tirada en el piso con el frasco de tinta en la mano y la tinta derramándose por todo el cuarto. Sintió cuando Goyle llegó y luego el otro cabeza hueca, entonces corrió por su hermana mientras les daba instrucciones de ocupar un hechizo y limpiar el cuarto.

Corrió con ella en sus brazos, el miedo lo estaba invadiendo por sentirla tan fría y sin vida, al llegar al pie de las escaleras reconoció a su enemigo. Suspiró y corrió aún cuando sabía que se daría cuenta pero, su hermana era más importante y más cuando notó que su respiración se hacía lenta y pesada.

Harry sólo pudo notar a Draco corriendo con alguien en brazos, supuso que era Vania así que lo siguió y trató de ponerse a su lado lo más rápido posible. Cuando lo hizo pudo verla y entonces el corazón le dio un vuelco como si se le fuera hacia el estómago.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntaba mientras corría

-Ahora no Potter, hay que llegar a la enfermería-

Harry asintió mientras le daba la razón al chico rubio.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería Draco divisó a Madame Pomfrey hasta el fondo del cuarto, la depositó en la última cama para que la pudiera atender inmediatamente. Cuando la amable anciana la vió, ella también perdió el color pero, no quería alarmar al hermano que la veía con dolor y angustia.

-Bien, dígame Señor Malfoy ¿Qué le sucedió esta vez?- preguntaba mientras la examinaba

-Bueno…digamos que se desmayó- decía mientras le daba a Potter una mirada de complicidad

-¿Así nada más?-

Él asintió

-Bien lo primordial es subirle la temperatura iré por mantas extras y una bebida caliente- decía mientras abandonaba el lugar

Draco se giró a mirar al muchacho de ojos verdes de una manera altiva

-Iré por el profesor Snape, quédate con ella por si despierta asustada-

-Está bien pero…-

-Pero ¿Qué?-

-Él es confiable ¿Verdad?-

-Claro, jamás arriesgaría a mi hermana estúpido- decía mientras se iba a toda prisa.

Harry se quedó observándola, ensimismado con esa fragilidad que la caracterizaba. Observó todo su rostro que había adquirido un tono azuloso muy leve al igual que un tono lila en los labios, veía como su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad y de manera lenta como si al hacerlo le doliera. El ruido de pasos lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Muy bien joven Malfoy pero, entonces no sabe que sucedió, porque gritó- dijo el profesor

-Así es-

Dejó de hablar y enarcó una ceja, girándose a ver a Draco al ver a Harry Potter.

-Él ya sabe, está enterado de todo-

-Me lo imaginé-

La examinó con sumo cuidado

-Ha tenido un encuentro con Él y le ha robado algo de esencia vital, nada de que alarmarse con mantas, una bebida caliente y la pócima adecuada estará como nueva-

Draco suspiró con alivió mientras se acercaba a las camas vacías para tomar los cobertores y ponérselos a su hermana.

-Déjelo Señor Malfoy, vayan a sus clases yo me encargaré de ella-

-Pero señor…-decía mientras lo miraba con ojos llorosos

-Estará bien lo prometo-decía mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro en forma de apoyo para brindarle seguridad, Draco asintió.

Escoltó a los dos alumnos a la puerta, lo que extrañó a Harry pues nunca le había puesto la mano de esa manera y lo agradeció en secreto.

Severus incorporó a Vania para que estuviera un poco más recta y pudiera tomar el chocolate caliente pero sin estar sentada, la cubrió con mantas y preparó junto a ella la pócima para no perderla de vista ni un segundo. Cuando se acercó para tocarla y ver su temperatura, ella lo tomó de un dedo con todas sus fuerzas lo que hizo que la mirara para ver si se encontraba más conciente pero, en seguida se dio cuenta de que no era así. Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y le tomó la mano por completo, al hacerlo recordó la primera vez que la había visto.

_*************************************FLASHBACK******************************************_

_Había ido de visita a casa de los Malfoy y estaba esperando al anfitrión cuando la moneda con la que estaba jugando cayó al piso, al agacharse notó unos zapatitos negros y la curiosidad lo hizo levantar el mantel de la mesa para descubrir a una niñita de no más de tres años, con un vestido rosa, dos coletitas en las que se formaban caireles y unos grandes ojos azules, aunque claro la carita toda manchada de chocolate al igual que las manitas. La niñita al sentirse observada lo miró y le hizo la señal, con un dedo sobre los labios, de que guardara silencio._

_-No te preocupes no le diré a nadie- dijo él en tono meloso, lo cual le sorprendió incluso así mismo pues nunca se consideró una persona "niñera" _

_Se puso de pie y en seguida vio como del mantel emergía la pequeña, que cuando estuvo frente a él lo miró divertida_

_-Upa- dijo mientras alzaba los bracitos_

_-¿Quieres que te cargue?- al preguntárselo la cargó _

_-Shusha lavay- decía al tiempo que le mostraba sus manitas sucias_

_-Ah ya veo, quieres que te lave las manos, bueno lo haremos a la manera muggle-_

_La llevó a uno de los tantos baños de la planta baja, y le costó algo de trabajo lavárselas pues no estaba acostumbrado, después con una toallita húmeda le limpió con cuidado el rostro. Cuando hubo terminado la niñita lo veía sonriente y de su vestidito sacó un chocolate que le acercó a manera de regalo_

_-¿Para mi?- _

_Ella asintió, cuando de pronto escuchó su nombre proviniendo de los labios de su hermano mayor_

_-Daco- _

_-Tu hermano te llama, ve con él-_

_La niñita obedeció, y caminó de manera rápida hacia donde se encontraba su hermano, se paró y regresó con él._

_-Gashash- dijo mientras lo abrazaba para después ser llevada por su hermano a otra habitación._

_Severus miró a Draco y supo que sería diferente a su padre, por como cuidaba a esa pequeña y de pronto, sintió lástima y pena por ella, por el destino que le esperaba._

_************************************fin del flashback****************************************_

Cuando la vió en esa cama, se volvió a prometer hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para librarla del cruel destino del cual había sido víctima.


	30. Chapter 30

CAPÍTULO XXX

¡Felices Fiestas! Para todos y cada uno de mis amigos que forman parte importante de mi vida.

Sus párpados pesaban y le dolía todo el cuerpo como si le hubieran roto todos los huesos, uno por uno estando despierta. Suspiró antes de tomar fuerzas y abrir sus ojos, lo hizo despacio y sólo vió luz, después de unos minutos sus ojos se acostumbraron y pudo divisar a su cuidador. Se sorprendió al notar que no era su hermano sino, aquél hombre que le daba confianza.

-¿Cómo se siente?- preguntó el profesor mientras seguía preparando la poción

-Mejor, gracias-

-Que bueno, ahora tómese esto- decía mientras le acercaba una taza

Ella la quiso tomar con sus manos pero, sintió como si pesara toneladas y Severus pareció notarlo pues inmediatamente se la quitó y él volvió a tomarla.

-Venga yo se la doy-

Le acercó la taza, el vapor llegó a su nariz misma que arrugó.

-Wack-decía mientras alejaba la boca de la taza

-No me venga con eso Señorita y bébalo de una vez-

Ella así lo hizo, él le acercó después una taza de chocolate caliente para quitarle el mal sabor, ella lo bebió rápidamente y con sombroso agrado se lo terminó.

-Vaya veo que si le gustó-

-Sip y mucho, me encanta el chocolate-

-Que bueno, ahora descanse porque le espera un día…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Espere a que llegue su hermano-

Ella hizo gestos de angustia pero, terminó riendo.

-Dígame ¿Recuerda algo?-

-Si, el reloj marcando las once de la noche-

-¿Cree que sea hoy?-

-Es lo más probable, no se lo diga a mi hermano-

-Creo que él tiene derecho a saberlo-

-Y creo que yo tengo derecho a cuidar a mis seres queridos-

-Como guste, pero quiero que sepa que estaré alerta-

Ella asintió mientras le sonreía, y en ese momento escuchó unos pasos acercándose a gran velocidad.

Su hermano llegó efusivamente a abrazarla, ella distinguió que detrás de él venía Harry algo tímido.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Muy bien y todo gracias a mi enfermero- dijo señalando a Severus, quien sólo entornó los ojos al tiempo que salía de la vista de los tres adolescentes.

-Hola Harry- dijo ella tratando de verlo a los ojos desde donde se encontraba

-Hola, que bueno que ya te encuentres mejor-

-Si, ahora ayúdenme a salir de este lugar-

-No creo que sea conveniente hermanita- decía mientras la obligaba a volver a acomodarse en la cama.

-Vamos hermano ya estoy bien, sólo necesito de algunos mimos- decía guiñándole un ojo

Él se giró a ver a Harry, mientras éste sólo alzaba los hombros y luego volvía a verla cruzándose de brazos.

-Está bien pero, al primer síntoma te vienes de vuelta y no estoy muy convencido ¿Eh?-

-Lo prometo-

La ayudó a ponerse de pie y descubrió que casi no sentía dolor, sólo lo sentía en las costillas al respirar.

Caminó casi con normalidad hasta la puerta cuando miró hacia atrás y vio al profesor recogiendo el material que había empleado para su poción y en seguida corrió hacia él.

Severus al escuchar los pasos se giró para ver quien era, y sólo supo que era Vania cuando sintió el abrazo de la chiquilla; efusivo, fuerte y sincero. Él se quedó estático, ella elevó la mirada para decirle

-Gracias-

En ese momento recordó el primer abrazo de la niña y se lo devolvió, aunque de una manera fría y un poco seca.

Después la vió alejarse junto con su única familia y aquél que apenas comenzaba a formar parte de su vida sólo esperaba que no la traicionara o la desilusionara de algún modo.

Cuando caminaron hacia el comedor, Vania se dio cuenta de lo incómodo que resultaba estar entre dos personas que se odian y que no se hablan, y que por lo visto nunca lo harán, eso la hizo pensar en el futuro y en, si de verdad tenía un futuro con Harry o simplemente un futuro.

Entraron al salón y cada uno tomó rumbo hacia su mesa, Vania veía a Harry intrigada pues no le había dicho nada en todo el camino. Cenó a la fuerza pues su hermano la regañaba con la mirada y la obligaba a comer aún cuando ella no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

En su mente sólo se encontraban las imágenes que la habían aterrorizado hace sólo algunas horas, la mansión donde creció en llamas o su hermano sufriendo un dolor inimaginable.

La comida pasó en silencio, a su hermano parecía darle miedo preguntarle que sucedió y a ella le daba miedo decirle que se encontraba más cerca de lo que pensaban.

Al salir del comedor Harry estaba esperando a Vania, así que Draco caminó de prisa dejando a Vania para que pudiera hablar con él.

Se acercaron y al verle sus grandes y hermosos ojos esmeralda decidió mentirle.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Mejor gracias, te extrañé-

-Yo también- decía mientras la abrazaba y besaba sus labios.

Se mantuvieron de esa manera hasta que la inquietud de Harry lo obligó a romper ese silencio.

-¿Va a venir?-

-¿Quién?-

-Tú sabes de quien hablo y no me mientas- decía al sentir como ella rompía el abrazo y se alejaba enojada

-No lo sé-

-Snape dijo que él se había comunicado contigo ¡Así que dime!-

Ella se acercó molesta y herida al sentirse atacada

-¡NO! ¡¿Está bien?! ¡NO! Estás a salvo si es lo que te interesa- decía mientras corría empezando a sollozar.

Harry se quedó ahí, maldiciéndose por ser tan hiriente y decidió que esa noche protegería a su pequeña.

Decidió subir a su habitación con dos tazas de chocolate caliente para tranquilizar a su hermano. Lo vio sentado en el escritorio, sabía que no estaba escribiendo sólo lo hacía para calmarse y dejar de pensar en su hermana.

-Ten- dijo estando detrás de él y poniéndole la taza delante suyo, sobre la mesa.

-Gracias ¿Cómo te encuentras?- se giró para verla de frente y escucharla, tomando su chocolate.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente convirtiéndose incluso en horas, Draco mostraba enojo y dolor al sentir que Vania le ocultaba información, Vania por su lado fingía estar ofendida por sus comentarios.

Vania miró el reloj que marcaba las diez de la noche con quince minutos, y su hermano se sentó para calmar su cabeza pues sentía mareo y sueño.

-Era una poción- decía mientras cerraba los ojos y se desplomaba sobre la silla inconsciente

Ella acercándose a él para darle un beso en la frente decía:

-Así es, lo siento-

Decidió que lo mejor sería ir justo cinco minutos antes de la hora. Descubrió para su infelicidad que fueron los cuarenta minutos más largos de toda su vida, más solos, más angustiantes y más temerosos.

Miró el reloj nuevamente, diez cuarenta y cinco. Se acercó a la puerta giró la perilla y entonces escuchó como un susurro

-No te vayas-

Ella abrió grande los ojos, mientras se giraba a ver a su hermano tratando de ponerse de pie y dando pasos inseguros hacia donde ella estaba. La poción estaba dejando de surtir efecto así que salió rápidamente, usó magia para encerrarlo, aunque sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo y debía correr.

En su camino hacia el corredor donde había visto el reloj que marcaba la hora, notó, más bien sintió a Harry corriendo detrás de ella.

-Quítate la capa, sé que estás ahí- decía jadeando a causa del ejercicio

Harry obedeció y se dejó ver, ella sabía que tenía que alejarlo de ese lugar pero, de pronto sintió otras presencias

-Tus amigos también están en camino, así como mi hermano, debes alejarlos de aquí-

-Me mentiste- decía más calmadamente pues había notado como ella disminuía la rapidez

-Lo hice porque quiero protegerte, así que tienes que irte- decía empujándolo lejos pues a sus oídos estaban llegando las campanadas marcando las once.

Amy_Malfoy: Ojalá estos 5 capítulos te gusten!!! Ahora llegan los problemas.....el papá de Vania aparece...Grx x dejarme review!!

'Shasad Naoko': Espero q te gusten los capítulos y q veas q los hermanitos se vuelven a llevar bn!! Grx x leerme y x tus lindos reviews!!

Juansorvolopotter: Yo sé q es un poco raro que Vania le gane a Potter en la escoba, pero la versión original del fic lo permitía...si te interesa saber más házmelo saber y con gusto te satisfago esa curiosidad....Grx x leerme!!


	31. Chapter 31

CAPÍTULO XXXI

Su mente daba vueltas, con cada campanada se le encogía el corazón al no saber que hacer y es que en cualquier momento aparecería alguien capaz de arrebatarle su vida y su ahora amor. Las campanadas sonaban lentas y espaciadas combinadas con los pasos de los amigos de Harry y podía sentir que de su hermano también.

-Vete por favor Harry… él va a llegar- decía con voz temblorosa

Su hermano a lo lejos observaba la escena dolido y confundido, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera acudido a él, a Potter, en vez de su hermano?

Escuchó como los dos "amiguchos" de Harry llegaban para ponerse a su lado y observar de lejos, sin escuchar y sin poder hacer nada.

Una luz fuera de lo normal cubrió a los dos jóvenes, pero ni Draco ni Hermione ni Ron decidieron a acercarse.

En la habitación la luz inundó el lugar, Vania tuvo que girarse pues estaba de espaldas a su ahora visitante. Una figura obscura y larga cubrió su panorama.

-Hija- dijo la sombra de manera suave y aterciopelada

En ese momento Vania se giró por completo, para verlo de frente y así poder proteger a Harry.

-Entrégamelo- ordenó mientras lo señalaba- Ahí está… sólo dámelo-

Apretó los puños, lo miró desafiante y por unos segundos le dio la espalda.

-¡¡Fuera!!- gritó al tiempo que empujaba a Harry fuera de la habitación y cerraba la misma con magia.

Volvió a ver de frente a su padre de manera retadora, caminó en círculos esperando una respuesta, apretó su varita haciéndola sentir segura.

-Me desobedeciste-

-No-

-¡Explícame entonces!- gritaba mientras la arrojaba contra la pared.

El ruido de un golpe seguido de un grito, hicieron que Harry y Draco trataran de abrir la puerta, desvivirse por tratar de abrir y ahí fue cuando sucedió lo que ninguno de los otros tres chicos esperaba ver en su vida, Draco golpeó fuerte la puerta una última vez mientras sollozaba y se dejaba caer al piso, como en señal de derrota.

Se levantó rápidamente del suelo, y lo miró mientras tomaba fuerzas y valor para enfrentarlo.

-Lo que oíste, simplemente decidí-

-Decidiste ¿Qué? Sólo eres un instrumento- estiró el brazo y la atrajo hacia él, tomándola por el cuello- MI instrumento, si yo decido termino con esto, con tu patética existencia que a nadie le importa-

-Mientes- decía en un susurro, con lágrimas en los ojos

-No miento estúpida- la dejó caer sin más ni más.

Se levantó y lo miró, sentía como su labio le punzaba de dolor y le sabía a sangre, ese sabor metálico que la asustó.

-Si mientes, porque he decidido tomar MI vida en MIS manos-

Una risa lúgubre y sombría llenó el lugar, mientras unos ojos que ardían en diversión se acercaban a ella y la tomaba pero esta vez por la cabeza, la alzaba y miraba directo a los ojos, empezó a hablar.

-Escúchame bien, si no me entregas a Potter, no sufrirás tú sino Draco, y él sufrirá esto…-

Terminó de pronunciar las palabras de manera fuerte y amenazadora. Al hacerlo empezó a pronunciar en otro lenguaje y fue cuando su tormento comenzó.

Sentí como si mi cuerpo fuera quemado, como si el fuego quemara cada centímetro de mi piel. Mi cabeza me punzaba de manera dolorosa mientras imágenes de mi hermano sufriendo ésto la llenó. Lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos y fue cuando sentí algo que no creí que podría suceder, el dolor aumentó al mismo tiempo que sentía como mi piel se abría lentamente, como si miles de agujas lo hicieran, pedí morir y dejar de sentir dolor. Pedí desmayarme pero, tampoco ocurrió sólo continuaba ese tormento, ese castigo que no me dejaba respirar, sólo podía gritar pero poco a poco incluso el gritar me quitaba fuerzas así que dejé de hacerlo.

El que no debía ser nombrado estaba deleitado con lo que sus ojos veían, con lo que sus manos hacían sobre la miserable criatura que tenía por descendencia, había sacado la fragilidad de la esposa de Lucius y eso lo asqueaba de manera ensordecedora.

Pero, poseía gran fuerza vital, misma que le robaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Sintió como el hechizo de la puerta se estaba debilitando, así que decidió terminar.

En pocos minutos, se abrió la puerta y los cuatro muchachos vieron con asombro a la sombra que sujetaba a un cuerpecito ya sin casi vida, Draco que cegado por el amor se abalanzó sobre el infractor de aquél crimen. Voldemort rió fuerte desapareciendo y dejando caer a la frágil niña.

Draco llorando aún, abrazaba al cuerpo y se aferraba a él mientras maldecía a su padre. Harry trató de acercarse a ella pero, él se paró en seguida lleno de enojo e ira y decidió terminar con ese problema de una vez.

-¡No lo toques Potter!-

-¿Quién eres para decirme algo así?-

-Soy su hermano idiota, de no ser por ti mi hermana no estaría así- la señaló con un dedo- ¡Mírala! Casi muerta por tu culpa, por protegerte-

-Esa decisión es de tu hermana, déjala tomarlas sola-

-No me trates de enseñar como ser hermano mayor lo he sido por mucho más tiempo que tú su novio-

Hermione sentía pena por la chiquilla, comprendía el enojo de Draco así como comprendía el de Harry. Pero decidió actuar.

Le dio un codazo a Ron, quien la miró intrigado y ella sólo le hizo señas para que se encargara de Vania, Ron sorprendido se señalaba con cara angustiosa mientras Hermione enojada asentía y lo obligaba a actuar.

Ron de manera lenta pero decidida se acercó al cuerpo de Vania y al ver sus heridas, sintió pena y por primera vez concordó con Harry, ella era buena y defendió a su amigo con su vida. La cargó y después miró a Hermione, ella le sonrió mientras lo invitaba a acercarse a la puerta.

Draco al notar lo que estaba sucediendo, dejó de discutir con Potter y se giró matando con la mirada al pelirrojo.

-¡Suelta en este instante a mi hermano asqueroso pobretón!-

Ron no lo hizo, sin embargo con la mirada pidió ayuda a su novia.

Hermione lo entendió a la perfección y se puso delante de él para enfrentar al rubio, que parecía tener más corazón de león protegiendo a su cría que de serpiente despreocupada por los demás.

-Escúchenme bien los dos- decía señalándolos- En vez de estar los dos discutiendo tonterías, y sus diferencias deberían estar pensando en lo que tienen en común- ella al ver los gestos de Draco y que estaba a punto de contestarle se le adelantó- Si tienen en común Malfoy, ambos aman a esa niña- señaló a Vania quien cada vez respiraba más lento- Esa niña necesita ayuda de inmediato, necesita del cariño, la fuerza de los dos, los necesita a su lado, unidos y no separados, piénsenlo mientras Ron y yo la llevamos a la enfermería-

Al terminar de hablar se acercó a Ron y ambos salieron de la habitación a toda prisa pues la vida de la chiquilla estaba en peligro.

Ron miraba constantemente el rostro lastimado de Vania, sentía admiración por la pequeña que era capaz de enfrentar a "ese" individuo al que todos temen.

Hermione, sentía orgullo al ver como su pareja la apoyaba en toda decisión loca que cruzara por su mente y al ver a Vania supo que ella realmente amaba a Harry, decidió que merecía su aprobación y ayuda sin pedirla.

Por su parte Draco razonó las palabras de la sangre-sucia y admitió que debía hacer algo.

Harry lo miraba para saber que era lo que había decidido.

Le tendió la mano y sólo dijo

-Tregua Potter, por mi hermana-

Se dieron la mano en señal de que el trato había sido cerrado, sólo una pregunta quedaba pendiente ¿Sobreviviría la pequeña?


	32. Chapter 32

CAPÍTULO XXXII

La enfermería se veía obscura y sin alguien encargado de ella pero, en cuanto escuchó los pasos la enfermera salió horrorizada al ver el estado de la Señorita Malfoy, como le llamaba.

-Póngala en la cama por favor Señor Weasley, traeré ayuda no tardo- decía en tono nervioso y su caminar lo comprobaba pues trastabilló un par de veces antes de salir de la vista de los dos chicos.

Ron obedeció y la puso con muchísimo cuidado, buscó la mirada de Hermione y cuando la encontró fue el mismo resultado que sospechó, tristeza y preocupación. Todo el rostro y lo que dejaba ver del cuerpo llenó de cortadas y llagas, que incluso sangraban, aún no cobraba conciencia y era mejor que así siguiera porque el dolor la mataría.

Unos pasos los hicieron girarse, jurando que sería Madame Pomfrey pero, no fue así eran Harry y Draco que al verla se quedaron estáticos y sin respiración.

El rubio fue el primero en reaccionar se acercó a su hermana y se secó las lágrimas de manera ruda y decidida, miró a Harry con una mirada clásica de él: altiva, fría y elegante.

-Ayúdame Potter, no te quedes ahí-

-Si, dime que hacer-

-Primero le quitaremos el suéter, los zapatos y las calcetas para limpiar las heridas-

Así lo hicieron, ambos muchachos con sumo cuidado pues era impresionante ver que no había centímetro de piel sin heridas.

Draco tomó agua y la vació en dos palanganas, tomó dos pedazos de tela blanca y entregó uno de cada uno al muchacho de los anteojos.

-Ten, limpia con cuidado-

Harry asintió asombrado por lo tierno que era Draco al tratarse de su hermana.

En pocos minutos llegó la enfermera, al ver el estado pidió ayuda a la Señorita Granger para ponerle una bata y así poder curarla sin ningún problema, fue el único momento en que los chicos vieron separarse a Draco de la cama de su hermana.

Después Madame Pomfrey les acercó unos botes de ungüento para aplicar en las heridas pues necesitaba regresar a buscar ayuda y ver si Dumbledore ya había sido avisado.

Harry y Draco ponían el ungüento sobre las llagas mientras eran observados por dos muchachos que ensimismados veían la ardua tarea de cuidarla, de curarla y la dedicación con la que lo hacían. De pronto Draco se enderezó, secó su sudor con el dorso de la mano y se giró a ver a Ron y Hermione de una manera directa.

-Granger, Weasley gracias por todo pero, será mejor que vayan a dormir- dijo en tono frío pero educado

Después volvió a la tarea, dándoles la espalda como si ya diera por concluida la conversación, los otros dos chicos entendieron pero buscaron la aprobación de su amigo, quien los miró y dejó el bote para acercarse a ellos, trató de decírselo a Draco pero él sólo tenía mente y ojos para su hermana en esos momentos.

Harry se acercó a sus amigos, no dijeron nada sólo lo abrazaron y le pidieron que se cuidara, él asintió y los vió alejarse para después regresar a su tarea.

Draco se había encargado del rostro de Vania, estaba pálida y casi sin color en la piel, sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, su respirar era lento y pausado, entonces notó que no estaba fría sino hirviendo, sin alzar el rostro se lo comunicó a Potter.

-Tiene fiebre- dijo serio pero a la vez sin saber que hacer

Harry se quedó estático tratando de procesar la información y buscando una solución.

-He dicho que…-

-Ya te escuché, sólo estaba pensando en que debíamos de bajársela con paños fríos- su tono era calmado y tranquilo.

-Está bien, encárgate de eso Potter-

Así se hizo, entonces la voz del hermano lo hizo mirarlo de cerca.

-¿Dónde está la maldita enfermera?-

-Calma ya llegará-

-No puedo calmarme Potter, necesito que me diga que hacer-

-Lo que está haciendo joven Draco está bien- dijo una voz ronca, suave y tranquilizadora.

-Profesor Dumbledore- dijo Harry

Draco sólo lo veía sin decir palabra.

-Madame Pomfrey tenga la amabilidad de traer al profesor de pociones, que no debe de tardar y estar en camino con lo necesario -

-Si, profesor- decía para después salir de la habitación apurada

Dumbledore se quedó observando al par de chicos, uniendo fuerzas por una causa en común.

-Me da gusto verlos cooperar, ahora alguno de ustedes podría decirme ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-

Los dos se veían pero ninguno se atrevió a hablar, aunque Harry decidió que no era su papel hacerlo él sino su hermano, Draco el encargado de su hermana en Hogwarts.

-Y bien, ¿Alguien me va a decir?-

Draco dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a dar una respuesta, misma que pensó y meditó en silencio.

-Usted mejor que nadie sabe lo que sucedió, sólo que no lo dice en voz alta y yo tampoco lo haré- dijo en tono sereno y respetuoso.

Dumbledore le sonrió, mientras se giraba para descubrir al nuevo miembro de la escena, y es que el profesor de pociones había llegado y estaba sorprendido del cuerpo malherido de Vania.

Se logró calmar para poder sonar sereno al momento de articular palabra y no preocupar a los presentes, especialmente a su ahijado.

Se aclaró la garganta para así poder sonar calmado y lo más adulto posible.

-Bien, muchas gracias joven Malfoy, joven Potter ahora Madame Pomfrey yo nos encargaremos de ella, pueden irse a dormir- no acaba de terminar de decir la última sílaba cuando la voz de Draco se escuchó en el lugar.

-¡NO! Eso nunca, yo cuidaré de ella- decía mientras estiraba su brazo sobre su cuerpo de manera protectora.

Harry tomó el valor para hablar

-Yo lo ayudaré- cuando terminó la frase por primera vez notó como Draco lo veía como a un igual y le asentía en señal de aprobación.

-Pero…- Severus estaba anonadado y sin comprender que sólo el amor y cariño era capaz de hacer a una persona actuar de ese modo.

-¿Qué le parece si hacemos un trato? Está de acuerdo Profesor-

Snape no muy de acuerdo asintió

-¿Madame Pomfrey?- dirigiendo su vista hacia la enfermera quien también asintió.

-Bien, espero que usted no tengo inconvenientes joven Malfoy-

Él negó esperando que el trato lo dejara quedarse junto a su hermanita más tiempo, Harry sólo quería ser de ayuda pues sentía culpabilidad al ver que ella lo había defendido poniendo en peligro su vida misma.

-Bien, los profesores irán a dormir para tener fuerzas y ustedes la cuidaran hasta que ellos lleguen en unas horas, en cuanto lleguen ustedes irán a dormir, serán disculpados de sus clases de mañana-

Todos en la habitación asintieron, unos más de buena gana que otros, para Severus era mimar demasiado a ese chiquillo y para Dumbledore era permitir que se sintieran útiles y que cierto muchacho no sintiera culpabilidad y si eso ocurría podía deshacerse de ella.

En pocos minutos los chicos se encontraron a solas, con cientos de instrucciones, pociones y ungüentos que usar.

La noche fue dura, el cansancio se estaba apoderando de ellos pero ninguno flaqueó, no podían darse el lujo de parar, la pequeña los necesitaba de la manera más urgente.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos de que ella pudiera aguantar el dolor, había llagas en todo su cuerpo y aún no había recobrado conciencia.

Harry se detuvo un momento para ver como la luz del amanecer estaba saliendo y los empezaba a alumbrar, la voz del profesor lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Bien, es hora de que ambos se retiren a dormir Madame Pomfrey y yo nos haremos cargo a partir de ahora-

Harry asintió y dio las gracias para después empezar a caminar hacia la salida, Draco no se movía y lo miraba angustiado, Severus al notarlo se acercó.

-No se preocupe la cuidaré como si fuera de mi familia, ahora vaya a dormir-

Las palabras de su padrino lo tranquilizaron, y decidió que cansado no le serviría de mucho a su hermana así que dormiría para poder seguir a su lado ¿Y si despertara y no lo viera? Se giró preocupado ante esta nueva duda y su padrino pareció leerle el pensamiento.

-Yo le diré que estuvo aquí toda la noche, cuidándola-

Ahora ya podía irse a dormir tranquilo.


	33. Chapter 33

CAPÍTULO XXXIII

Subió las escaleras con lentitud, con desgano y con un remolino en la cabeza, las ideas que cruzaban su mente lo asustaban ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegó a la habitación; se veía obscura a pesar de que la luz del día ya empezaba a filtrarse a través de las ventanas.

En su interior agradeció que fuera de día pues de lo contrario le daría miedo dormir sin Vania. Recordó como esa pequeña había cambiado su vida, siempre fue solitario y sin una razón del porque existir, sólo lo habían enseñado a ser una copia exacta de su padre: frío, serio y poderoso, sin embargo no importaba cuanto se esforzara a pesar de su corta edad nunca lo lograba y descubrió para su desgracia que su padre se avergonzaba de él y que sería feliz si tuviera a Potter por hijo. Pero a los 5 años su vida cambió cuando la pequeñita se aferraba a él y dejaba de llorar sólo estando en sus brazos, su padre lo ofendía diciendo que "Por fin había encontrado un trabajo digno de alguien tan débil, niñera" y después se reía, Lucius sabía ser cruel con él aunque fuera sólo un niño. Conforme creció se dio cuenta que él no cumplía las expectativas de su padre, ni en el Quidditch ni en las clases a pesar de ser un gran estudiante. Lucius empezó a volcar toda su atención a Vania, y por momentos daba a notar que se sentía más orgulloso de ella que de su verdadero hijo. No le había querido comentar a su hermana que en la cena de navidad su padre había hecho una gran alharaca de los progresos de "su hija Vania", Draco no pudo aguantarlo y salió de la habitación pero fue seguido por Lucius, quien no perdía oportunidad para insultarlo y minimizarlo y la gran pelea sucedió.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++_++Flashback +++++++++++++++++++++++++_

_Draco se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, apretaba sus puños con furia y dejó que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos._

_-¿Te molestó mi comentario acaso?- su tono era burlón e hiriente._

_Draco se secó las lágrimas y se giró a verlo_

_-Desde cuando te importa lo que me pase-_

_-Tienes razón pero, que no puedo sentir orgullo por mi único hijo que lo merece porque, a decir verdad el otro sólo me hace sentir lástima y vergüenza de que sea mi sangre y lleve mi apellido-escupió las últimas palabras mientras lo miraba con desdén y hacía gestos de asco._

_- ¡Que pena! Siento no ser lo que tú esperas pero, te tengo una mala noticia "padre"-hizo énfasis en lo último- Tú no eres padre de Vania, la sangre que corre por sus venas si acaso es la de mi madre, así que su grandeza no se debe a ti. ¿Será entonces que yo sería mejor en todo si no te tuviera como padre?- decía poniéndose el dedo en la boca de manera sarcástica, tal vez no había aprendido a ser perfecto como los Malfoy pero, había aprendido a herir como uno._

_+++++++++++++++++++++ Fin del Flashback _++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Suspiró acostado y notó lo fría y vacía que estaba su cama sin ella, miró su almohada y se giró a ver por la ventana que el sol ya estaba casi en lo alto, dejó que el sueño se apoderara de él.

Por su parte, Harry se sentó en su cama y deseó poder haber hecho algo por ella, ella lo había defendido y él sólo la había atacado con reclamos. Se recostó con una imagen en su cabeza: ella acostada en la cama de la enfermería, frágil. Nunca en toda su vida había deseado proteger tanto a alguien como a Vania, muchas veces se había avergonzado por pensar, por sentir tedio al momento de proteger a los demás pero, cuando ella llegó a su vida todo cambió. Desde el día en que ella se aferró por primera vez a él con miedo y pidiendo protección, él recordó porque protegía a los demás.

No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido mientras en sus sueños sólo estaba Vania. Vania con un vestido de primavera, pidiéndole que jugara con ella, y Harry accedió para poder dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sus ojos dolían, la cabeza le punzaba y los recuerdos la golpearon de pronto, fue cuando decidió abrir los ojos. Lo hizo de manera lenta, reconoció una silueta y pensó entonces en su hermano pero, cuando se puso de perfil ella supo que era su profesor de pociones, por un momento dudó en hacer notorio que estaba despierta o seguir durmiendo y fue cuando una idea la hizo cambiar de parecer

¿Y si su hermano estaba muerto? ¿Y si ella no lo pudo salvar? Decidió averiguarlo, pero la angustia y las lágrimas se le atoraban en la garganta impidiendo que saliera alguna palabra entendible.

Severus al escuchar unos gemidos, se giró para poder ver si su enferma ya había despertado.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó en su cama, lentamente la ayudó a enderezarse para que tomara algo líquido. Le acercó la taza pero ella la apartó con su mano derecha y ahí fue cuando notó que estaba vendada, examinó sus brazos y notó que sólo tenía unos enrojecimientos pero le dolían.

-¿Qué sucede?- la pregunta la hizo reaccionar y se giró para verlo a los ojos.

-Mi…her...mano -su voz era suave pero, sentía la garganta seca

-Él está bien, estuvo aquí toda la noche- mientras le acercaba de nuevo la taza, no dejó que ella la tomara con sus manos por miedo a que se le cayera- Beba, le hará bien-

Ella así lo hizo, sintió una punzada en el labio primero la examinó con su lengua y después con su mano.

-No se preocupe, se le quitará pronto- decía al mismo tiempo que le alejaba la taza

Ella asinitó.

-¿Quiere contarme que pasó?-

Desvió la mirada, tragó saliva con dificultad y terminó por negar con la cabeza.

-Sabe que cuenta con muchas personas ¿no es así?-

-Si, gracias- le tomó la mano entre la suya- Lo sé bien… padrino-

Esa palabra le costó trabajo pues nunca le decía así y aunque ella sabía que no lo era, se portaba como tal.

A Severus lo tomó por sorpresa, él pensaba que Vania sabía que él no era su padrino pero, tal vez no eran necesarios los papeles, el cariño que se tenían era lo que importaba.

-Perdón… ¿Puedo pasar?- decía una vocecita de afuera.

Severus se levantó.

-Pase Señor Potter, ella ya despertó-

-Gracias profesor- dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla junto a la cama de Vania.

-Bien, la dejo en buenas manos, me retiro-

-Adiós profesor, gracias por todo-

Severus abandonó el lugar sabiendo que Harry la cuidaría bien.

La primera impresión de Harry fue que había mejorado notablemente, ella llevaba el cabello suelto, estaba más pálida de lo normal, tenía cortes muy marcados en la frente en la mejilla y uno en el labio, tenía vendados la mano derecha, el codo izquierdo y supuso que había más en las piernas o torso.

-¿Estoy tan fea?- decía al notar que estaba absorto viéndola, examinándola.

-Claro que no, tú nunca estás fea-

Se quiso acercar a besarla pero no sabía si era prudente hacerlo, ella lo notó y con un movimiento lo invitó a sentarse en la cama.

Harry se sentó, y pudo notar que ella se tocaba constantemente el corte del labio

-¿Te duele?-

-Algo-dijo bajando la mirada, sonrojada

Él le levantó el rostro, se fue acercando lentamente hasta que posó sus labios sobre los de ella, puso especial cuidado y ternura en su herida.

-Para que se cure más rápido- decía mientras se separaba lentamente

Él extrañaba esa mirada, con las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa en el rostro, que siempre hacía cuando terminaban de darse un beso.

-Perdóname por mentirte y decirte todas esas cosas pero…-le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-Yo lo sé, gracias por cuidar de mi- le dio una sonrisa pero, decidió ser serio- Ahora déjame tú a mi cuidar de ti como te lo prometí-

Ella se acercó a él para callarlo con un beso fugaz, seguido de un abrazo que tuvo que ser delicado debido a su estado.


	34. Chapter 34

CAPÍTULO XXXIV

Porque el escribir libera mi mente y alma, me hace sentir viva de nuevo

El abrazo se vió interrumpido por unos pasos, que suponía Vania eran de su hermano. No se equivocaba, Draco entró a escena y los miró con odio, ella se entristeció muchísimo y Harry se quedó pensativo pues sabía que a él lo odiaba pero ¿A su hermana?.

-¿Por qué no vas a comer algo Potter? Así ella no se queda sola, y cuando tú llegues yo como- dijo frío

-Está bien- decía mientras se paraba de la silla, se despedía con la mano de su novia y salía de la vista de los dos hermanos.

Draco la miraba enojado, ella bajaba la mirada y lo evitaba. De pronto el rubio no lo soportó más y explotó.

-¡¿Qué pensabas?!- el grito hizo que ella saltara pero, no lo vio a los ojos, seguía evitándolo- ¡¡Me heriste!! ¿Lo sabías? No, claro que no ¡Porque no te importó!-

Vania empezó a llorar, sentía que le dolía más que su hermano le hablara así que todo el dolor físico que pudiera provocarle Voldemort.

-Preferiste recurrir a Potter que a mi ¡A mi! Que soy tu hermano-se sentó en la cama y su voz se empezó a quebrar, ella se sorprendió tanto que se giró a verlo, él estaba cabizbajo- ¿Confías más en Potter que en mí? ¿Soy tan débil?-

Ella se abalanzó a abrazarlo mientras lo besaba repetidas veces y sólo repetía

-¡No!- le tomó el rostro en sus manos- Mírame bien hermano jamás, ¡Jamás creas eso! Eres fuerte, tan fuerte o más que Potter sólo que nadie te lo ha dicho tanto como a él- volvió a abrazarlo, su miedo siempre fue "no poder protegerla".

-Pensé que Lucius había tenido razón todo este tiempo- sintió como su hermana se tensó y rompió el abrazo molesta

-¡Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así! ¡Él es un imbécil! Y tiene tantísima suerte de tenerte como hijo pero, es un ciego y no lo ve-

Volvió a abrazarlo, su hermano era así por culpa del asqueroso padre que tenía, y cada que podía lo hacía sentir miserable, tal cual hacía con su hijo. Amaba a su hermano como era, porque él la amaba de igual manera, simplemente Vania una chica normal, que reía y sentía dolor si se le pinchaba el dedo.

Cuando se separaron del abrazo se rieron, mientras secaban sus lágrimas y trataban de verse "normales".

-Te traeré flores para que se vea alegre- dijo Draco ya un poco más calmado.

-Está bien- decía mientras reía

Su hermano se acercó a ella mientras depositaba en un cajón de la mesita junto a su cama, un cepillo, unos listones y papel y plumas por si quisiera pasar el rato desaburriéndose.

Después de esa muestra de afecto poco usual en ellos, vino el silencio, pero no ese incómodo sino aquél que reconforta y calma el alma.

-Severus me dijo que tomaras chocolate caliente- decía mientras le acercaba una taza de dicho humeante y espumoso líquido

Ella lo vió e hizo un gesto de asco, alejando la taza de inmediato, ese día había amanecido sin apetito y sin ganas de beber algo.

Draco la miró, suspiró con enojo y volvió a acercarle la taza, ella repitió el mismo movimiento y él ya empezaba a enfadarse cuando algo lo hizo girarse

-Ya llegué- decía una voz entrecortada- ve a desayunar-

-Está bien Potter, haber si tú logras que se tome o coma algo- dijo lanzándole una mirada amenazadora

-Si, yo me encargo-

El rubio desapareció con rapidez, pues realmente tenía hambre y no lo había notado, o ¿Sería acaso que quería dejar el menor tiempo posible a solas, a su hermana y a Harry?

Harry se giró a ver a Vania sonriéndole

-Haber ¿Por qué no quieres comer algo?-

-No tengo hambre-

-Pero, si no comes no podrás salir de la enfermería y supongo que no te gusta estar aquí ¿Cierto?-

Ella terminó por darle la razón al ojiverde.

-Hay una rica gelatina roja- decía mientras le mostraba un plato y la movía para que la gelatina desplegara su encanto- ¿Qué opinas? ¿Aunque sea un poco?-

Ella asintió, abriendo la boca para darle a entender al chico que quería ser mimada.

-Ya veo, está bien- se sentó en la cama y empezó a darle de comer en la boca- ¿Qué tal está?-

-Muy rica-

Ella siguió comiéndola, realmente le gustaba el sabor pero, lo gustaba más ser mimada por Harry, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se la había terminado.

-Muy bien, te la terminaste ¿Quieres más?- notando que ella había abierto la boca sin recibir ningún bocado.

Vania se sintió apenada, bajó la mirada y asintió tímidamente.

-Bien, iré por más-

Se había levantado cuando recordó que no debía dejarla sola y fue cuando suspiró aliviado al ver a sus amigos llegar a la enfermería.

-Hola chicos-

-Hola Harry- contestaron al unísono.

-Oigan chicos ¿Puedo pedirles un favor?- mientras los tomaba del hombro

Ellos asintieron.

-Bien, quédense un momento con Vania, ya vuelvo- decía dejándolos solos con la chiquilla.

La pareja se quedó incómodamente sola con la niña que los veía nerviosa, y trataba de cepillarse el cabello con sus dedos.

Hermione notó que se encontraba insegura respecto a su apariencia.

-Ron ¿Por qué no me traes un vaso de agua?- haciéndole señales para que las dejara un momento a solas.

El pelirrojo entendió

-Está bien, ahora vuelvo- avisaba nerviosamente.

Y salió, Vania desviaba la vista de la castaña.

-Ten, te traje ésto para que no te aburras- le extendía un libro- Lo pondré aquí- y lo colocó en el cajón, donde encontró un cepillo

-Gracias-respondió Vania apenada

-Oye ¿Quieres que te peine? Se hacer trenzas-

Ella le sonrió mientras movía la cabeza diciéndole que si, y se giraba para que pudiera hacérsela

Hermione cepilló su cabello- Tienes un cabello hermoso, muy sedoso-

-Gracias-

Terminó de trenzarle el cabello, sujetándoselo con un listón verde

-Gracias por peinarme-

-Gracias por estar con Harry- le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo

-Eso no tienes porque agradecerlo, lo hago porque…- tuvo miedo de continuar, de decir esas dos palabras prohibidas por su mente

-¿Tú lo amas?- dijo Hermione sabiendo porque se había detenido

Vania abrió la boca, pero no pudo articular palabra sólo atinó a asentir

La castaña le sonrió mientras se giraba a buscar a Ron, quien se asomaba a veces para saber si ya era hora de entrar o no.

-Creo que tu novio te está buscando, pasa Ron- su tono era amable y como si llevara años de amistad con el pelirrojo.

Ron entró tímidamente al apartado donde se encontraba la novia de su mejor amigo.

Unos pasos hicieron que todos se asomaran para ver quien era, dos esperaban que fuera Harry pero, no fue así

-Hola hermano-

-Hola-

Sonrió a los invitados de su hermana de manera atenta pero fingida

-Mira- se giró para darle la espalda- Hermione me peinó-

-Que bien-

Fueron unos minutos incómodos hasta que el chico de las gafas entró corriendo.

-Perdón… es que… no había… gelatina… roja- su voz era entrecortada por haber corrido con todas sus fuerzas, y le entregaba un plato de la misma.

-Gracias Harry- decía, tomando el plato y sonriéndole

Ahora ahí estaban los tres archienemigos reunidos, en el mismo lugar sin saber que decir o como actuar, sólo sabían que esa chica de los enigmáticos ojos azules los había cautivado, uno a uno había aprendido que ella era una persona agradable e incluso la amaban.


	35. Chapter 35

CAPÍTULO XXXV

Porque es mi cumpleaños y mi pasión año con año, es y seguirá siendo escribir

* * *

DEJO LAS DEDICACIONES PASADAS, DE CUANDO LO ESCRIBÍ XQ SON IMPORTANTES Y ESPECIALES.....ES AGOSTO Y MI VIDA COMIENZA A TENER SENTIDO.....

Ron y Hermione decidieron irse pues se sentían incómodos, imaginaban como se sentía Harry y lo compadecieron.

Hermione recordó que su amigo había perdido todo un día de clases.

-No se te olvide ponerte al corriente- le recordó al joven mago que la veía hastiado y angustiado.

-No Hermione, enseguida voy- contestó con tono triste.

Se quedaron solos, los dos archienemigos viéndose a los ojos y de vez en vez a la chica que los había unido a trabajar juntos.

Sólo habían pasado unos minutos cuando la enfermera seguida de Severus, entraron para liberar la tensión.

-La señorita Granger tiene razón, pónganse al corriente y dejen a Vania dormir- dijo con tono suave.

-Si profesor- contestaron los dos opuestos.

-Bueno, al rato vengo a visitarte…- terminó la frase ahí pues no se sentía a gusto llamándola "nena" o "muñequita" como acostumbraba, frente a su "cuñado".

-Si, Harry- decía mientras levantaba el rostro para que él besara su frente tiernamente.

Harry se retiró a paso lento y con tedio.

-Bien hermanita, trataré de venir lo antes posible, también tengo que ponerme…- fue interrumpido por ella.

-Y ponerME al corriente- dijo sonriéndole.

-Está bien, con permiso padrino al parecer tengo el doble de trabajo de lo que creía-

Salió de la enfermería, suspirando de alivio al saber que su hermana estaba fuera de peligro y lo suficientemente sana para pedir, o más bien exigir, ser mimada.

Vania al ver alejarse a su hermano cerró los ojos y en pocos segundos el sueño la venció, aunque la tranquilidad que sentía sólo se debía a saber que alguien cuidaba y velaba su sueño, no estaba sola.

Malfoy llegó al pasillo sintiéndose especialmente solo, cuando se vió interrumpido por una voz que conocía demasiado bien.

-Ven con nosotros Malfoy- dijo Harry, cruzado de brazos y recargado en la pared

-¿Perdón? ¿Oí bien? Cálmate Potter, no somos amigos-

-Lo sé, sólo pensé en hacerte un favor-

-¿A mi? Eso es interesante, instrúyeme por favor-

-Bueno, pues tus amigos no brillan por su inteligencia y necesitas apuntes ¿Qué mejores, que los de Hermione?-

Draco no contestó, sólo lo miraba como esperando algo más que eso.

-Además deberíamos llevarnos mejor por el bien de Vania, ella es tu hermana y la amas, y yo soy su novio y la amo-

No hubo respuesta

-Bueno, te ayudaré a ponerte al corriente con lo de Vania- dijo como último recurso

-Tenemos un trato Potter- decía extendiéndole la mano.

Cuando su amigo entró a la biblioteca acompañado de un soberbio rubio, se quedaron mirándose con asombro y sin entender del todo el porque su amigo estaba acompañado de Draco, pero pronto recordaron a una chica que aún estaba en la enfermería y suspiraron comprendiéndolo.

-Hola chicos- dijo el chico de lentes

-Hola-contestaron en coro

-Granger- decía haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza- Weasley- y repitió el movimiento.

Malfoy se sentó en silencio, Hermione notó como era prolijo y tuvo que admitir que sus calificaciones no se debían al dinero de su padre sino a su propio esfuerzo.

Harry se sorprendió cuando terminó él de ponerse al corriente y ahora lo hacía para su hermana, en un par de horas había terminado con los dos trabajos.

Guardó sus útiles, se paró de la mesa y se despidió.

-Potter- reverencia-Granger- mismo movimiento- Weasley-

Salió de la biblioteca apresurado, tenía tantas ganas de ver su hermana a solas que incluso olvidó el trato con Harry.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la castaña

-Y bien ¿Qué?- preguntó Harry

-Vamos, somos tus amigos nos debes algo más que eso ¿No crees?- interrumpió el pelirrojo

-Está bien, trato de llevarme bien con él por Vania, ahora pueden entenderme que la chica no es mala y me ama como dice-

Sus oyentes asintieron y siguieron trabajando en silencio.

Cuando despertó miró a su alrededor buscando a alguien, al no encontrarlo instintivamente lanzó un grito.

Severus entró corriendo en su campo visual, ella sólo podía observarlo con angustia y a la vez vergüenza de ser tan miedosa, pero su miedo no era un miedo cualquiera sino uno infundado por la verdad que tenía que vivir día con día.

Bajó la mirada avergonzada, mientras su frente se encontraba aperlada por el sudor, Severus al notarlo se acercó a ella para confortarla con su presencia.

-Todo está bien señorita Malfoy, no me he ido y no lo haré-

-Gracias….aunque- su tono era débil y su voz temblorosa- he decidido que no quiero pasar otra noche aquí-

-Creo que no comprendo, debe estar aquí, aún está delicada…-

-Lo sé- interrumpió- Pero, no puedo quedarme aquí, tengo miedo…-parecía querer continuar pero, algo se lo impidió

-¿Miedo? ¿A qué?-

-Nada, olvídelo-desvió su mirada llevándola al vacío, donde su mente libraba una batalla, entre ser fuerte y valiente, y sentir miedo y buscar protección

Sintió como alguien se sentaba en su cama, aunque miraba a su padrino con el rabillo del ojo, no movió su cabeza ni el resto de su cuerpo.

-Tendrá que confiar en alguien tarde o temprano-su voz era fuerte pero, suave y tranquilizadora.

-Lo sé, por eso…- se giró a verlo- tengo que irme de aquí padrino- bajaba la mirada para tomar fuerzas y seguir-no puedo permitir que algo le pase o a la enfermera, y no merecen algo así por culpa de una alumna que sólo está de paso-

-En eso se equivoca- se paraba para ponerse frente a la cama- Todos y cada uno de los que estuvimos aquí ese día, lo hicimos por cariño a algo más que una alumna de paso, tal vez para madame Pomfrey eso sea usted pero, ¿Qué hay de Potter, Granger, Weasley o su hermano? ¿O yo? No creo que pensemos eso de usted, así que siéntase libre de pedir ayuda, apoyo e incluso de ser humana y flaquear-

Dicho lo anterior, se encaminó hacia la salida, pues Draco estaba por llegar.

Vania estaba estática mirando el vacío que antes ocupaba Severus, cuando su hermano la sacó de ese trance y le sonrío de manera natural.

-Listo hermanita, ya hice la tarea por dos-

-Gracias-

De pronto interrumpió la enfermera para darle una poción, cambiar ciertos vendajes y comunicarles la última noticia.

-Creo que debe saber Joven Malfoy, que su hermana dormirá en su habitación esta noche, son órdenes de Dumbledore así que…-estiraba una mano para que la acompañara- Ahora mismo le daré las instrucciones de su medicamento.

Los vió alejarse y suspiró, porque si había algo que odiaba era la soledad. Aquella amiga de juegos, ilusiones y fantasías que la carcomía por dentro.

-Imagino que mi decisión le agradó- su voz era calmada

-Si…-lo miró a los ojos-Gracias señor-

-De nada, aunque espero que tenga más cuidado ahora que su vida está en sus manos- decía inclinando la cabeza para verla con complicidad

-Gracias lo haré- miraba como se alejaba hacia la salida

-Y, siéntase libre de confiar y sea fuerte, pues grandes pruebas se avecinan y el cariño la hará perder algunas batallas-

Se fue, estaba sola. Las palabras de Dumbledore rondaban su mente, se agitaban con excitación queriéndoles encontrar forma, respuesta o claridad para poder saber a que se refería. Aunque, tenía razón el cariño haría que perdiera, pues era su talón de Aquiles, y ahora se proponía que fuera su armadura, dejaría atrás a la pequeña solitaria y agradecería para poner en vigor el pedir ayuda.

Algo nuevo se avecinaba, algo que se le escaparía entre los dedos y se rompería cual frágil es el cristal.

* * *

Agradecimientos:

-Amy_Malfoy: GRacias por seguirme de tan cerca y tan fielmente, Espero q estos capitulos tambn sean de tu agrado...Grx x tus reviews!!Besos y Abrazos!!

-Meital-Lupin: Grx!!! Q linda!! me halagas!! Espero te guste!!! Thnx x tu review!!

-'-Shasad Naoko'-Gracias por leerme!! Espero te gusten!! Cuidate!! Bsos!!


End file.
